Bad Boys
by andromida1964
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has been the object of Bella Swans dreams for years. The problem with that is he's a very bad boy. Hot tempered and tortured by his past. Can Bella break through his cold, hard mask and warm his icy heart? What secrets are hidden.AH/OC
1. Chapter 1

Borrowing Mrs. Meyer's characters to play with. No harm intended.

Bad Boy

Chapter one

My Obsession

I have come to a few conclusions in my lifetime. One, I will never be a super model. I don't have the looks, height or the ability to walk in high heels with all the grace that is required to perform said task of walking down the run way without kissing the floor and ruining my hair and make-up. Secondly, I will never be the next woman race car driver because my father has me terrified of going over the speed limit. Not to mention terrified of drinking, drugs and Cigarettes, that includes 2'nd hand smoke. Yep, my Dad has covered all bases there. Thirdly, I will never be noticed by the likes of one bad boy that is the type my father has warned me about from the age of twelve.

Carlisle Cullen is my wet dream. He has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, a sexy as hell smile and a leather jacket complete with a motorcycle that sounds bad ass. He's a senior this year and he has a brother and sister that are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. They all hang out with Edward Masen and Emmett McCarthy. I sit in my truck and watch them all ride in on their motorcycles every morning. They sit out in the parking lot and Smoke, talk and curse like sailors before class.

I sit in my truck and draw in my sketch pad picture after picture of Carlisle. I know every detail of his face and I've captured every expression that he's ever shown publicly. I have a beautiful profile drawing of him smoking his cigarette, holding it between his thumb and index finger while laughing at something his sister said. He's so handsome and in that moment his eyes twinkle and his laugh is heartfelt. In that moment I think that I can see the real him. The one he hides from the rest of the world. I don't see the bad boy side of him within that moment; he is the sensitive person that I dream of being with someday. I guess love can be blind and in moments like those I'm happy for that. I only know the person he displays for the world to see. I've seen from a distance the look in his eyes as they turn to pure icy cold and it sends shivers down my spine to even think of that expression. I wonder what made him so cold inside that it froze completely through from the inside out.

His brother Jasper has those same blue eyes but they show more sensitivity and understanding. He seems more laid back and hopeful that life has more to offer. Rosalie is Jasper's twin though she should have been Carlisle's twin instead. She has the same ice in her eyes. She has that same chip on her shoulder that says "If the world fucks with me I'll kick the shit out of it."

I don't know what makes them that way because no one knows anything much about their family. I hear they live on a farm that you have to drive like two miles off of the open road to get to. I also hear their mother passed away about seven years ago. I don't know how or why but I wonder if that has something to do with their attitudes towards others. I don't know anything for sure though because this small town is full of gossiping people and the Cullen's have only lived here for about five years now.

I've went to school for three years without any of them ever even noticing me. Maybe that's a good thing. I know Carlisle along with the rest of his family and friends are a pretty tough bunch of people. I know they have come to school at different times and you could tell they had been in fights. I hated seeing Carlisle with a black eye last year. It broke my heart to know that someone had hurt him. I actually went home and cried over that. Wasted tears for a man that doesn't even know I exist. But I felt the pain just the same.

I sit at the picnic table everyday during school and watch his friends smoke and laugh with him. I've watched him rough people up over little things like touching his bike. No one gets in their way and I wouldn't want to be on his bad side either or theirs for that matter. I need not worry though because Carlisle Cullen will never give me a second look. But I noticed him from day one. Pathetic I know, right? His senior year is all I have left then I don't know where he will go or what will happen to him. You would think as crazy about the boy as I am that I would at least try and talk to him or do something to get his attention, right? Wrong. I'm a coward because as much as I love even the thought of him he also scares the hell out of me.

My best friend Alice Brandon has the hots for his brother Jasper. He resembles Carlisle a lot other than he's built more slender than Carlisle is and has some different facial features that are close to Carlisle's but so very different at the same time. His temperament is deferent from his brother and sister which will make him perfect for Alice. She says that she is going to go for it this year with Jasper. She's a better woman than I am. She tells me to watch and learn. I hope she knows what she's doing.

"Bella look who all is standing in the parking lot." She lets out a little squeal as she appears at my rolled down window.

"Believe me Alice I have noticed. Can it be anymore possible for Carlisle to be better looking? Mmmmm, I groaned.

"Bella if by chance one of us does get their attention, then what? I mean you know they've probably got tons of experience with woman and we have exactly zero experience unless you count kissing our pillows." We both laughed at that.

"God you are so right, Alice." I giggled.

"Ok so how do I look, Bella?" she turned around to show me her outfit.

"Great" I nodded with my approval.

"I'm going for it right now before I lose my nerve," Alice stated and I watched as Alice walked across the parking lot and right up to Jasper and she just started talking to him like they were best friends or something. I just watched with my mouth opened as she had an actual conversation with Jasper. I am so fuckin' Jealous right now. The bell rang and I slowly slid out of my old truck and Alice scooted up beside me.

"Alice what happened, Details." I said shaking with excitement

"Well I walked up to Jasper and introduced myself. Then I told him that he had a bad ass bike and that I would love to take a ride one day with him. He said that was cool with him and I handed him my phone number. He said he'd call me later tonight. We both said later and here I am telling you everything." We both squealed and turned around to see them behind us. Jasper was smiling from ear to ear. So we huddled closer.

"Did Carlisle say anything while you were there?" I whispered

"No not really he was just puffing on his cigarette acting all casual. I did notice that they were Marlboro reds in a box though. But other than that I didn't notice much more, well unless you count that he has on a blue muscle shirt under his leather jacket today. Nice chest by the way." I gasped at the image in my mind.

"Oh man that sounds sexy. What did he smell like? I mean like aftershave or something?"

"Bella they all smell like cigarettes. Maybe you should go and check out how he smells personally sometime." She smiled while ducking into her first class.

She knows that I'll never do that although maybe I should get a couple of new outfits. Just to make myself feel better, yeah right. Who am I kidding I want to get Carlisle's attention. But I just don't know exactly how. He hasn't even noticed me in three years anyhow. I groaned out loud while taking my seat in class. I guess I should pay attention now. I'll save my dreaming and scheming for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Just borrowing from Mrs. Meyers Characters. I mean no harm.

Bad Boys

Chapter two

Trouble

Later on that evening I got a phone call from a squealing Alice announcing that Jasper had kept his word and called her. They are going for a ride Saturday and out to dinner. How can I be so happy for my best friend and so jealous that it's not me in her shoes going out with Carlisle?

"Bella I want to warn you about something I heard while talking to Jasper. I want you to promise me that you won't freak out on me ok? Because when I hung up the phone it was still going on."

"Carlisle has a girlfriend, Right? She was there and they were screwing." I huffed.

"No Bella listen this is serious and it does involve Carlisle."

"Alice what is it?" I felt the panic starting to rise.

"Well it seems that their father is a very bad alcoholic and he's tied on a good one tonight. Bella he hit Carlisle while I was on the phone. I have no idea why he hit him but I know for a fact that he did. I heard Carlisle yell "Dad, No" before I heard a crash of some sort. Jasper said he had to go because Carlisle was hit and fell over the coffee table."

I was sobbing by this time. "Alice how could anyone hit my Carlisle?"

"I don't know Bella but I know it happened."

"Do you think that's what happened last year when Carlisle had that black eye?" I sobbed feeling Carlisle's pain once more.

"I would venture to guess that might be what happened."

"I would never have guessed that they came from an abusive home Alice. They dress nice and they have nice bikes and all."

"Yeah but I think that I heard somewhere that they have part time jobs so that would explain that."

"I guess it would. I'm going to get off here Alice I need to finish crying and I need to think, ok?"

"Okay if I hear anything else I'll give you a call. I have their home phone number now on my caller id. Love you Bella"

"Love you to Alice, Goodnight.

The next day at school Carlisle had bruises on his face and was walking stiff. But the worst part was he was acting out. He kicked his bike and even yelled at his friends. I heard he even started mouthing off a teacher and before the day was over he had thrown some poor kid into the lockers and punched him for stepping on his toe. He ended up in the principal's office after that and was gone before school was out. Alice was talking to Jasper and waved me over to meet him.

"Bella this is my friend Jasper Cullen. Jasper this is my best friend Bella Swan."

Jasper shook my hand and in a very smooth voice said "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella Swan. Everyone, this is Alice Brandon and Bella Swan. Ladies I would like you to meet Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy, and my sister Rosalie." Everyone nodded and said their hellos in turn. I'm sorry that my other brother isn't here to meet you ladies right now. Hopefully I can introduce you soon though."

I know I blushed at that but I also knew that if Carlisle had been here that I would never have had the nerve to even walk over when Alice waved for me. You sure could tell the three of them were related though. I excused myself and left so that Alice could talk to Jasper without my nosey butt standing there. She was beaming she was so happy and for once I didn't feel jealous that it wasn't me with Carlisle. I was glad my best friend was finding her a boyfriend.

I drove to the park and sat in the swings for awhile just thinking. I wondered where Carlisle worked and how many hours. I wondered why his dad picked Carlisle to hit. Was it because he was the oldest or just the closest one standing there. I wondered how much my dad knew about the Cullen's and how I could bring it up without clueing him in that I had a crush on Carlisle.

I didn't see Carlisle for the next couple of days. I got to talk to Jasper both days thanks to Alice though. Eventually I got up the nerve to ask about him.

"Jasper, how is your older brother doing? I haven't seen him since Tuesday or Wednesday. Is he doing alright?"

Jasper smiled and Alice kind of looked off the other way. I'll bet she sold me out. Oh hell, I know she did by the guilty look on her face.

"Carlisle is doing fine; he got a little vacation from school for two days. He's been picking up hours where he works though so he thinks it's all good."

"Where does he work?" Were the next words out of my mouth before I could even think.

"Why are you going to go visit him there Bella?" He smiled. I knew it, Alice fuckin' sold my ass out.

"Sorry it's really none of my business. Forget it."

"Bella I was only teasing you a little bit. Please don't get all sensitive on me over it."

"I wasn't? I lied

"Right, well he's actually been keeping himself pretty busy. He's been working over at the Garage on Main Street doing those ten minute oil changes they advertise." He laughed out loud and shook his head. "Bella do you need an oil change. I bet I could make you an appointment."

"That won't be necessary dipstick." We all laughed at that.

"Your friends got a little spunk Alice."

"I told you she did jazz.

"Anyhow, He does that from nine to five and then goes home and bails hay with us till it gets dark. Then he sits in the hay loft till around midnight before he goes to bed. I don't know why he stays out there. My guess is that it's just a quiet place to unwind for him. He'll be back on Friday though so don't fret little one."

"I wasn't, I was just being nosey." I pouted

"I'll tell him you asked about him."

"No don't." I almost yelled. Jasper threw his hands up in an 'I give up gesture'.

"Sorry I thought you liked him, Bella."

"I do like him but I don't think he even knows I exist and I'm good with that Jasper." I whined like a two year old. Can I get anymore stupid?

"Bella" Alice said softly "take a chance for once in your life and stop hiding behind your fears."

"My brother has his reasons for being the way he is Bella. Hell we all do but he has a heart and soul just like everyone else does. I bet that if you can get past that mask he could really use a friend like you." Jasper sighed. "You just have to know when to stand your ground with him. Don't let him scare you like the kitten you turn into at the sight of him. You'll never get very far with him that way. Argue with him if you have to. Make him laugh when you're scared of his temper. Remind him that he can't pull that shit with you. Let him know you see through his mask, Bella. Like I said he's human to and you might be just what he needs. If you get all mousy and shy with him, he'll think you're cute. If you get all mouthy and call him on his shit, he'll think you're sexy. That's my advice, take it or leave it."

"Ok I'll take it and thanks for looking out for the both of us." I smiled and gave Jazz a hug. Today turned out to be a good one after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Just borrowing her characters. I own nothing.

Bad Boys

A/N This chapter does contain sexual bantering but is kind of funny.

Chapter three

Bantering with Carlisle

I can't believe I got sent to the principal's office for passing notes with Alice.

"Bella" Miss Cope asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I was sent to see the principle because I have been a bad girl apparently." I scoffed.

Mrs. Cope laughed at that. "Bella that is not possible you are one of the best students we have here at this school."

"Really?" I said while jutting out my chin. You should share that little piece of information with Mr. Banner."

"Now Bella don't be so overly sensitive I'm sure it's nothing. Take a seat over there next to Mr. Cullen."

Oh fuck me it's Carlisle and I feel like I'm going into mousy mode, shit. He's just a guy Bella just like Jasper. You can do this it's time to take your chances.

I sat down next to him and smiled a small smile at him. He started laughing at me while shaking his head from side to side. What… the… hell did I do? I looked again and he was still laughing at me. So that's how it's going to be. He hates me. Jasper told him and he thinks I'm a complete and total joke.

"What the hell are you laughing at asshole?" I spat out with conviction.

"I was just wondering what a model student such as yourself would have done to acquire an appointment with the principal."

"Well that really is none of your business now is it, Mr. Cullen?"

"Mr. Cullen?" He laughed even louder.

"I'm curious Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected

"Isabella" he continued "Did the dog eat your homework? No wait" he chuckled "You need to go home because you have pms right? That's why you've always been such a stuck up, up tight little bitch, am I right?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you fart?" he quickly retorted

"No I did not."

"Are you sure? Because you have a really shitty attitude" he said all serious

Oh My God I finally get to talk to the man that I have pined over, that I have cried over and I find out that all this time he really is a jerk.

"If we weren't in school right now I would have already smacked that smart mouth of yours."

"Ohhhhhh I love it when you talk dirty baby. Please continue it will give me at least an hour of pleasure tonight when I beat off in the shower."

"Why Carlisle I never knew I was your wet dream." His eyes started to twinkle just a little bit at that. Ok maybe I was getting better at this.

"Oh honey you have no idea what I do to stuck up prudes like you in my fantasies. All you high society people really need is a man who knows how to lay it to you good to get that stick out of your ass."

Oh bring it on Cullen. "Why? Do you have a big dick Carlisle or do you just act like one?" I arched my eyebrow in question.

With that he let out a deep belly laugh.

"What if I said both?"

"Well I have proof that you act like one the rest remains to be seen." I picked up a magazine then and smiled my own big smile behind it. Stick up my ass. If he only knew what I really thought of him.

"Why Miss Swan is this what you consider foreplay?" and then he arched his eyebrow.

"No if this were foreplay I would be moaning already. Well if you were any good at it at least." I continued to look through the magazine.

"That's big talk for a virgin."

I jumped up out of my chair at that. "What makes you think I'm a virgin, huh?"

"Well from what I have seen, you're either a virgin because I haven't even seen you as much as talk to a boy over more than an assignment over the past three years or you and your little pixie friend are gay. Which I have no problem paying a quarter to watch." He looked me straight in the eye with that one.

"Alice likes your brother and I'm not gay." I huffed

"But you are a virgin, right? That's why you're blushing right now." His face was still serious.

I have never been so mad in my life. I was so mad that I started to cry.

"Now you listen to me Carlisle Cullen who's calling who stuck up around here, Huh? Never once in three yours have you lowered your standards to talk to the likes of me or Alice for that matter, have you? No you have not. Have you ever offered me a puff of your cigarette or invited me for a ride on your motorcycle. I think not. So stop pointing your grubby little finger at me for once and take a good look at yourself in the mirror. As far as my virtue goes it has nothing to do with the preverbal stick that you say is up my ass. You are a hypocritical dick with ears."

"Did you just call me a dick with ears Miss Swan?"

"I call them as I see them Mr. Cullen." I think I really made him mad now because his eyes are icy blue again. I sat back down and picked my magazine back up.

"Well I've been called worse by better people than you, Isabella." Now I just felt bad. Maybe I should apologize to him instead of sniffling.

The door opened and the principle stuck his head out.

"Isabella Swan what are you doing in here? Quickly I don't have all day."

"Um, I got caught passing a note,"

With that Carlisle rolled with laughter and the principal even smiled at me.

"Go back to class Isabella I have bigger problems to deal with than note passing. Carlisle let's get this over with. With that he got up and moved into Mr. Birdie's office and the door went closed."

I needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to Jasper after school. I think his brother truly hates me now. So much for good advice I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Bad Boys

Chapter four

The Ride

I didn't see Carlisle until the end of the day. I was walking to my truck and whenever I got in I found a note placed on my driver's seat. It read,

_Isabella, I was wondering if you would like to take a ride on my bike with me. I won't let you have a puff off of my cigarette though. There expensive and I don't like you that much. _

_Dick with Ears_

Oh my God of course I want to go. Alice was already down there with them talking with Jasper. I picked up the note and started walking toward all of them. Before I could say anything Carlisle started talking to me.

"Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected again

"Isabella" he stated with a smirk.

"Carl" I quickly came back.

"Don't call me Carl" he huffed

"Then don't call me Isabella" I huffed right back.

He drew in a deep breath and sighed at that. One point for me, zero for Carlisle.

"Fine Bella, If you were serious about getting the stick out of your little ass then I will try to be a little less judgmental of you. Did you want to take a ride?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be standing here right now." I smirked "When did you want to go?"

"Now"

"It can't be tomorrow when Alice and Jasper go?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"No Bella I have to work over the week-end. I'm a big boy and big boys have jobs you know. I'm sure Edward would take you out for a ride tomorrow with your friend if I asked. He seems to think you're cute."

"You don't think I'm cute?" With that he chuckled but didn't answer the question.

"It's your choice Bella, this evening or tomorrow?" He said while throwing his leg over his bike and starting it.

I walked up and he extended his hand to help me get on. He then looked over at Edward and grinned. Edward flipped him off and started his bike as well. Next thing I know I was holding on to Carlisle for dear life. Everyone was following him out of the parking lot and I'll be damned if Alice wasn't on the back of Jasper's bike as well. When I looked back at her she was grinning ear to ear at me. She knew I was in a happy place now. I had my arms around the man of my dreams. Now If I can just survive this ride. We all rode out to some back roads that were mostly sharp curves. It felt like we were almost lying down on the road at some points. I was scared and excited all at once. I started laughing uncontrollably. Never in my life had I felt so free and clear headed. I was having fun with him. They were all hooting and hollering with every increase of speed around the curves. I was finally relaxing myself.

Jasper passed Carlisle all at once at an extreme increase of speed and Alice stuck here tongue out at us. Then one by one the others flew around us flipping us the bird and laughing. We just hung back for a few minutes and then Carlisle pulled off to the side of the road. What was he planning on doing now?

He parked the bike and got off leaving me resting on the kickstand. He grabbed in his pocket and started packing his cigarettes before he opened the new box. He then opened them and pulled one out while looking off to the side. I just sat there not sure what I was supposed to say to him now.

"Bella you can get off and stretch your legs for a couple of minutes. We'll catch up with the others as soon as I finish this." He inhaled a deep puff of the smoke in his lungs before exhaling. I went to get off and once again he extended his hand to help me. I found that my legs felt a little funny from the vibrations of being on the motorcycle. Carlisle held onto my hand till I was steady.

He took another puff and then laughed a little.

"I think that you might have been having a little fun by the sound of your laughing. There might be hope for that stick to do a magic trick and disappear after all." I started laughing then at the mental picture in my head.

"What are you laughing at now?" Carlisle asked while stepping on the butt of his cigarette.

"Well do you remember how you said you were going to take that shower tonight and, ya know, in the shower." I said a little embarrassed.

"I seem to recall something of that nature being said. Why is that funny now?" he asked.

"Well because my mind keeps playing this mental picture of me there and a stick coming out of my bottom." I started cackling at the mental picture again and then he grabbed his eyes and said.

"Shit, thanks a lot for that mental image Bella now I'll have to skip the shower for sure. My family will think I'm crazy if I laugh the whole time I'm in there." I had Carlisle laughing and guess what? The twinkle was in his eyes.

We both calmed down and I wiped a couple of tears off my cheek from the laughter.

"We better go if we want to catch up with the others." With that he swung his long leg over his Harley and helped me on the back again. We were flying faster than we were before and I was getting scared.

"Carlisle, we're going to fast" I said while tapping him on the shoulder.

He just kept on going and I was sure that if he didn't slow down I was going to pee on his seat. We finally slowed down when the others came into sight. There were flashing blue lights behind them and my Father was there. It looks like he's giving Alice a speech. I have had it now. Carlisle pulled off to the side and my dad looked up.

"Oh, this is going to get good. Isabella, isn't that your daddy coming this way? I bet he will be so impressed that you're on the back of my bike, givin' my sparkling, clean reputation." He lit up another cigarette while still sitting there.

"Bells, what the hell are you and Alice thinking. How many times have I told you that I hate motorcycles and I hate having to clean up what's left of people after an accident." He was mad as hell.

I went to get off and this time Charlie was the one who helped me. "Dad, I'm old enough to have some fun once in awhile I am seventeen." I stomped my foot and Carlisle lost it again and started laughing.

Charlie turned and took one look at Carlisle and asked. "Were you at any point going over the speed limit with my daughter?"

"Maybe you should ask your daughter that, chief Swan."

"I am asking you?"

"Nope, I never put your daughter in any danger."

"Have you ever touched her inappropriately?" Dad asked.

By this time everyone was standing around us.

Carlisle looked at me and said "Bella have I ever touched you inappropriately?"

"No dad he hasn't and I'm willing to bet he never will now. So can you just leave because you have embarrassed me to the point of tears?"

"Bells I'm just looking out for you." He said defensively.

"You should have heard the way he talked to Jasper, Bella. It was a lot worse than how he's talking to Carlisle." Alice stated

"Carlisle" Dad asked himself. Isn't he the boy you have been sketching for the last two or more years? This is him, Bella?"

"Okay" Alice said "nothing could be worse than your father just selling you out like that."

With that the tears fell freely. I hung my head and couldn't even look at Carlisle.

"Dad how could you?" I sobbed

"I didn't mean anything by it Bells, honey. I was just putting two and two together. Bella, do you even know what kind of people you're hanging with right now aside from Alice?" I ignored him. "Okay how about Edward Masen for starters Bells."Did you know that those shoes on his feet are stolen out of one of our local department stores? That he took his old shoes off and placed them on the rack and wore the new ones out the door?"

"That was never proven Chief Swan." Edward grinned. "That is an alleged allegation." Charlie huffed at him.

"What about your friend Rosalie then? I pulled her off of that big guy over there not even two days ago. They had all of their clothes off and I'm not sure that she wasn't raping him."

"Hey" Rosalie shouted, clearly pissed. "I still had my panties on and I'll rape him if I want to he's mine." Emmett was laughing now.

But Carlisle looked pissed. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my sister Em.

"It wasn't me I swear man. She attacks me every time she gets a chance."

"I will be kicking your ass when chief Swan leaves. You can count on that." Carlisle stated as fact.

"Rose don't make me have to hurt your brother." Emmett looked bothered

"Don't worry Em I'll kick him in the nuts." Rose said tapping her high heel boots.

"You leave his nuts alone." I shouted "No one is kicking him there."

Oh god I think she's going to kill me. She is all red faced and her eyes are icy, fuck.

"Dad I think you have caused enough problems here can you please leave now?"

I'm going to get my ass kicked and dad doesn't need to see it.

"Fine I'll leave but you give your Father a warning for me Carlisle. Tell him we are still watching him." With that my dad left and I started walking down the road. I'm sure no one wanted me around anyhow. I didn't get very far though before Carlisle pulled up and ordered me to get on the back of his bike. I don't know where the others went but Carlisle took me to the city park and we sat down at the picnic table.

"Well Bella an evening spent with you is full of excitement, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry about my dad he's such a jerk." I sniffed

"He's right though Bella, you and Alice really shouldn't be hanging out with any of us. I don't want you getting in trouble because of us. You are a good person and I just want to tell you that even though I gave you a hard time this morning. I do respect the fact that you have held on to your virtue. The women I associate with aren't like you. They'll screw for a joint or a six pack of beer."

"You do that Carlisle? I mean you sleep with women like that." I asked

"Bella you don't really know me or my family. You would get hurt in our world. My dad he's, well I would never want you around him and I'm sure Jasper wouldn't want Alice around him either. We didn't ask for most of the things that happened to us. But there are still reasons that we are the way we are, Bella." He reached out and touched my face." But you, well you're different from anyone I've ever met. Jasper told me that you liked me over a week ago. But I already knew that so don't blame Alice."

"How" I asked

"Because...kiss on the cheek…my…kiss…dear…sweet…Isabella….kiss. You look at me like you love me." Peck on the lips.

"I Do."


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Boys 5

Chapter five

Kisses and things to think about

"You Love me Bella, How can you know that whenever you don't know the real me?" He said while still looking at my lips. His eyes had turned the softest shade of blue I had seen yet.

"I see through you Carlisle. I know that sounds like a crazy thing to say but it's true." I said while looking at his lips. He was still so close to mine and I desired more than just a peck. I wanted a real kiss.

"You think I have a chance of being redeemed by your love?" He said smiling but looking sad as the smile never reached his eyes.

"I know that you are a good person. I can feel it deep down in the very depths of my heart. Do you know what I mean?" I said, begging him to understand my feelings for him.

"Bella can I kiss you?"

"Yes"

He moved in closer to me looking into my eyes. He tilted my chin up slightly. I lowered my eyes feeling a little scared and nervous, but wanting to feel his kiss so much that my stomach was filled with butterflies from the anticipation.

"Bella, look at me." He said in a voice so soft and smooth. I did so willingly and he slowly moved toward me and pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and oh so wet as he moved them. My lips responded in kind to him and the kiss heightened. He let out a soft low moan as he put his arms around my body and pulled me closer. I in turn ran my hands up both sides of his leather jacket until they were around his neck. His lips tasted so sweet and before I truly understood what was happening his tongue had entered my wet mouth. They swirled around each other and his tongue was touching mine so deeply that I lost my breath. He gently pulled his tongue away from my mouth and kissed my lips once more before pulling away. I felt like I was floating. I had many dreams involving kissing Carlisle, but none faired in comparison to the one that I had just received in real life.

I keep my arms around his neck and laid my cheek against the leather jacket he wore. I felt so close to him in that moment. I knew this was where I belonged. I knew he was my future. Carlisle didn't feel the same as I did apparently though. He removed me from his arms and scooted down the picnic table putting some distance between us.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said looking out over the park area.

"I've watched enough movies in my lifetime to know that those words never end well for the person receiving that talk." I stated as my head fell forward looking down into my lap. I was trying not to cry because I knew this was not going to end well. My chin quivered and I bit my lip trying to stop any cries from escaping me.

"Bella, please don't be upset with me. There are some things that I need you to understand."

"I understand perfectly" I said with my eyes welling up and spilling over with tears. "You've fucked a lot of girls and I fall far short of any of them." He started shaking his head 'no' but I just kept on going. "I don't have enough experience for you. But you have to understand how I feel about you. I don't want anyone else Carlisle. You are it for me." I cried

"Bella, please don't cry. I'm not saying that we can't see each other again. You're taking this all wrong. I'm not good with these things so can you please just calm down and let me say what I have on my mind?" he looked at me with that serious expression he sometimes gets so I shook my head 'yes' and he continued.

"I want you to know some things about me without my having to say too much either. This is going to be complicated." He sighed and ran his hand over his face while thinking. "Bella I feel that you may know and love an image of me, which you have built up in your mind."

"It's not a crush" I interrupted

"Please allow me to finish Bella." Once again I shook my head in agreement to do so.

"In your mind you see me as someone who if you love enough you can save me from anything. How close to the truth is that?" he looked at me to speak.

"Love can conquer anything. I believe that with all my heart."

"Do you believe there's a difference between sex and Love?"

"And you are asking a virgin that?" I laughed

"Yes, I am asking you because you are untainted by what any sexual experience or partner has planted in your head." He turned slightly towards me to hear my answer.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and then I told him what I honestly thought.

"I believe that there is a saying about women using sex to get love and men using love to get sex." I paused for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. "But honestly, I think that what makes a difference in love and sex is the frame of mind you enter into it with, or heart for that matter, if you want only sexual gratification, then naturally its sex. If you are in love you want to share your bodies to feel closer through the act of love and giving of yourself in the form of sexual pleasure. No games, no manipulation on either part, no grey area's for misunderstandings, Just pure love.

Carlisle interrupted me there "Bella I have never once made love to a woman. But I have fucked many. I feel that women will do what they need to if they want a drug enough and they don't have money. I have had women go down on me for a couple of hits from a joint. I used them and they used me. I don't feel bad about that either. Because that's the way things work in my world." He then slipped his sunglasses on to hide his eyes from me." I hope you don't find the things I'm telling you to shocking. My mother would roll over in her grave if she knew what I have become. God rest her very soul. There was never a finer woman such as her. In another world she would have loved you Bella. She would have had us together and married in her mind already." He laughed quietly seeming to be remembering something about her. "I was her favorite child; I know that may sound wrong for me to say but it's true. She's the reason that I won't let anyone call me Carl anymore. I was her Carl in a different time and place." Things got quite for a few minutes after that.

"Bella I know you are the chief of police's daughter and I can't give you a lot of details about my life. But I will tell you this so that you understand that I am not who you want me to be. I have had a gun held to my head on more than one occasion. I have had the shit beat out of me till I thought my guts were going to burst. I have fucked women just because I could. Just because I needed to get off and yes it was a selfish act. I have done drugs, sold and delivered them as well. You can ask your father he's picked me up on more than one occasion for smoking weed. But he let it go for the most part." he sighed, then continued.

"I have also been the one holding a gun to another person's head. I have had to collect what was owed to dear old daddy." With that I audibly gasped, He kept talking."Bella someday I will end up behind bars along with most of my family. I can't promise you any kind of a normal life or relationship. I can tell you though that a lot of this wasn't done of my own free will. It was done to protect the twins from being pushed into things. Their all I really have left without mom you love me like you say you do you have to love all of me, secrets and all. Because there are things that might never change and there are secrets that I could never share with you for different reasons. It's really your choice now. If you want to start to see me then you have to take me seriously whenever I tell you 'no' or to leave something alone." He sighed once more after all of that.

"Carlisle what did your mom die of?" I asked with my heart going out to his not having a mother.

"I don't know, Bella. I know she tucked us into bed one night and I know the next day she was gone. But her things remained. I know she's dead Bella, and someday I will find her body and prove it. Don't say anything about that, Promise Me." He said through gritted teeth.

"I promise you, Carlisle. I would never open my mouth about something so personal to you." And because I'm scared to as well, I thought.

"Okay I need to get home it's almost nine and I have to be at work tomorrow. I'll take you back to the school to get your truck."

With that we got back on his bike and we made the short trip back to my truck. I had a lot to think about over the week-end. But I still couldn't help thinking that love was the answer for Carlisle. He seemed to love his mother with a depth that was immeasurable and that told me that he was capable of love.

He walked me to my truck and I looked up at him. "Carlisle, I want to give you something." With that I reached across the seat of my truck. "You know how my dad said that I sketch you all the time?" With that I opened my sketch pad and I tore out the profile picture of him that was my favorite. "This is how I see you." I said and placed it in his hand.

"You drew this Bella? It looks so real, so lifelike."

"Well it's yours if you want it." With that he placed the drawing into his leather jacket and zipped it up.

"I love it Bella. I have never been given a gift like this before, Thank You." He pulled me into a close hug and kissed my forehead. "Think seriously about what we talked about Bella. I'm a whole world full of heartache and trouble and I don't want you getting hurt." With that he walked off and started his bike up. He motioned for me to go first so I pulled out. He followed me from behind till I was home and then he went on flying down the road. I opened the door and Charlie wasn't home so I fixed myself a quick snack because we had forgotten to eat. Then I went up stairs to my room and started thinking about everything that had happened that day. Especially that sweet wet kiss, until I feel asleep.

**a/n Hi everyone. I wanted to say "Thanks" for all the alerts and so forth. If you like my story please review so that I know what your thinking. Do it for Carlisle.... Thanks, Diane**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N… Hello everyone, I wanted to say thank you to everyone for the alerts, reviews, etc. I haven't really made up my mind as to how bad I want these young people to become yet. So I thought I would ask the readers of this story for some input. How much trouble do you all want these characters to cause? Do you want Bella and/or Alice to become bad like them or should they stay sweet and lead these guys away from this life? I'm really interested in your opinions. This story needs to take on a deeper plot at this point. **

**I don't own anything! I just kind of like it that the good boy is being bad.**

**This chapter is still kind of light hearted mixed with some humor. I hope you like it. Thanks, Diane**

Bad Boys

Chapter six

Cat fight

Monday morning at school the first thing I did when I heard the motorcycles roaring onto the parking lot was jump out of my truck. I walked quickly over to Carlisle and smiled. He smiled back and then shook his head at me, while shutting off his bike.

"So I take it that our little talk didn't sway you the other way at all" He took his sunglasses off and put them in the neck of his shirt.

"Nope, I do have one question for you though." He looked up and was smiling at this.

"Well by all means let's hear it?" by this time he was leaning against his bike with his arms crossed.

"I was just wondering what your wearing under that jacket today?" I arched a curious eyebrow.

"Wife beater" he chuckled

"Well can I see your 'wife beater' shirt, Carlisle, please?" I smiled sweetly while winking at him.

"Take it off, take it off" Alice started chanting in encouragement.

"Show her the goods, Carlisle" Emmett chimed in

"You have got to be kidding me" Carlisle was all red faced by now and looking quite cute to I might add.

"Well baby I'm waiting." I crossed my arms like his, looking at him attentively.

He huffed and then slowly took off his coat. I let out a big wolf whistle followed by the others clapping, laughing and whistling as well. I was very happy with what I saw. He had muscles rippling everywhere.

"Damn how many bales of hay did you have to throw to get a body like that?" I admired while shaking my head in approval.

"Come here." He said in a demanding voice.

I walked over to him and he leaned down and gave me another sloppy wet kiss, In front of everyone. I was starting to blush a little when I heard Alice say "Damn, Jasper you never kiss me in front of anyone like that." So he grabbed her and kissed her till she was panting for air. To say us girls were happy would be an understatement.

Edward made a smart remark about needing kisses as well. That was when I looked over and noticed he had gotten a piercing in the center of his nose. I walked over to get a closer look.

"Edward that looks like a cow ring, does it hurt?" I reached out and pulled on it a little bit. "I can't believe you did that to your nose. I keep expecting you to moo." I laughed.

"Really" Edward replied "Well apparently you haven't gotten past first base with your boyfriend over there have you?" Edward did not appreciate my comments apparently.

Carlisle sent Edward a warning look to keep quiet.

"What are you talking about? Carlisle has a piercing" I asked "Where?"

"He also has a tattoo," Emmett added.

"Where" I asked of this as well.

"You all have big mouths and I still owe you an ass kicking Emmett."

"I told you if you so much as touch my man your balls have had it" Rosalie said all smart mouthed with a frown on her face.

"I told you that you had better not touch his balls, Rosalie" I spat back bitterly

She strutted up next to me and pointed her finger in my chest. "Have you got ass enough to back that up short shit?

"Well my ass might not be as big as yours but I feel sure I can back it up."

The guys and Alice had all moved into a little circle around us waiting to see what happened next.

Edward started chanting "Catfight, Catfight, Catfight" egging us on.

"Fine, you make the first move" Rose said glaring down at me and daring me to.

So I looked at Carlisle asking for permission. He nodded and I grabbed a handful of blonde hair so fast Rosalie didn't know what happened. "You fucking little bitch" Rose spat while grabbing my hair even harder. The hair pulling had commenced. "You think you can whip my ass? I think not", and with that she tripped me and we went flying down onto the pavement. My face started stinging and I felt something went start to trickle.

Now she was on top of me. "Get your big fucking ass off of me you fucking cow" I said and then pinched her on the stomach. She jumped and I rolled on top of her. Now I guess I'm queen of this mountain. People had started gathering around us by then and I was starting to feel like I was a pretty big bad ass. We were slapping and kicking each other. Things were going pretty well until she slapped my face and punched me in the gut with her knee at the same time. All I heard was a loud gust of air as it left my entire body. The next thing I knew I was on my stomach with my face kissing the hard pavement, both arms pinned behind my back, and my nose had started to bleed.

Carlisle stepped in at that point and pulled us both apart. I was still mad as hell and so was Rose. You want to run with the big dog's honey? Then you had damn well better learn to fight like one, short shit." Rosalie yelled while wiping off her jeans.

Carlisle grabbed me into one of the biggest bear hugs I had ever had and kissed me with such passion and desire that I almost humped his leg, bloody nose and all. Emmett had Rosalie pinned against a nearby tree ready to do her right there and Jasper had Alice by the hair laying her down on the hood of someone's car. Wow these guys were turned the hell on.

"Thanks for looking out after my nuts" Carlisle said after releasing me from the kiss. I grabbed him and pulled him back down to my lips for some more. I was on a natural high from the cat fight and the passion my bad boy was kissing me with.

* * *

Not long after that we were all called into the principal's office together.

Mr. Birdie looked at me in shock as I sat there with my hair all poofed up with a scratched face and a bloody nose. He started tapping his pen on the desk, not sure quiet were to start the questioning I guess.

"Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected. He then gave me a look of authority and I quickly said I was sorry.

"Isabella am I to understand that you started this fight?"

Rosalie huffed "Precious little Bella would never start a fight would she?"

"Yes, Mr. Birdie I did." I added glaring at Miss America.

"May I ask what started the fight, Isabella?" He asked curiously

"Well, Carlisle's nuts did sir." I said with all do seriousness. With that we burst into laughter. Well everyone except Mr. Birdie.

"Might I ask Carlisle, why was Isabella defending your personal area?"

"Well because my sister threatened them again." He threw his hand up over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Okay Rosalie why were you wanting to hurt your brother so furiously?"

"He threatened for a second time to kick Emmett's ass, sir."

"I will to" Carlisle added

"The hell you will" Rosalie jumped up.

"Sit down, Rosalie. I haven't got all day" Mr. birdie stated

"So Emmett, why does Carlisle want to kick your butt?"

Emmett looked sheepish now and reached around scratching the back of his neck not sure quiet how to answer his question.

"Well he seems to have a problem with Rosalie and me"

"Fucking" Carlisle spat "Fucking my sister"

"I don't fuck your sister damn it, she jumps me."

Rosalie smirked at that all proud of herself.

"Now let me see if I have this straight. This started because Carlisle, you want to hurt Emmett for sleeping with your sister?" Carlisle nodded "In return she wants to kick you in your private area to defend him." Rosalie nodded "Isabella decided to fight Rosalie to protect your private area. Does that about sum it up?"

Everyone agreed with either a yes or um hums.

"OK, Emmett you can leave now." Emmett got up and rubbed Rose's shoulder as he went by.

"Carlisle, for making threats on school grounds, you get detention for a week. Rosalie being that you were defending yourself from little Isabella Swan here I think that a month's detention might be a good place to start."

Then he looked at me. "Since this is your first time ever getting into trouble for anything bigger than passing a note. I think that we will be calling your father into this office at his first available convenience. I'm sure he will have a few suggestions as to how to handle this."

"Shit" I shrieked before realizing it had come out of my mouth.

"You all need to go to your classes. I will contact you when I have made arrangements with your father, Isabella." I shook my head accepting defeat.

With that we all got up and went out into the hallway. Edward just happened to be passing by grinning.

"What are you grinning about" Carlisle asked in a harsh tone.

"Well you got to respect a woman who will defend your nuts before she's even seen them, right?" he laughed.

That reminded me of a couple of questions I still had though.

"Carlisle where is your piercing, and might I ask the tattoo for that matter?" This time it was Carlisle's turn to say shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I want to thank my beta Raine for helping me out. I'm still learning how to do this writing thing and I know I have problems with grammar. I had this chapter and I believe one more already written-but there should be an improvement afterwards. Thank you everyone for sticking with my story and myself as well.**

**Next chapter you will get a look into Carlisle's mind.**

I own nothing, SM does.

Bad Boys

Chapter Seven

Tell Me Something That I Didn't Know

Whenever lunch time rolled around I had decided that I was going to find out a few things about my new, in the future, boyfriend. I hadn't come this far to fail now after all. My dad was due to be at school around two o'clock this afternoon. But after spending some time with the gang, I had learned a few tricks. I had learned that Edward was one smooth mother fucker. He could talk and con his way out of most anything. If there was a girl involved he didn't have to do much more then smile. I was thinking that a good con might be just the thing I was looking for. Edward had said later in the hallway not to worry- just to play things smart. I had never been in any trouble before and thought that I might want to play on my good little daddy's girl image. I just needed to brush up on my acting skills. So I played everything out in my mind all through fourth period.

Carlisle surprised me by sitting with me at the picnic table. Damn he looked hot sitting there all sprawled out and making me think naughty thoughts about regions below his belt. I must have been ogling him without much thought of him noticing me though. I think I might have made him feel self conscious or something because he shifted his legs closer together. I felt my cheeks turning bright red and I knew that I swallowed so hard that he could hear me. I was definitely busted.

"We need to talk," I said looking up at my future cherry popper boyfriend- at least, I hoped.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart? Something other than what's in my pants maybe?" he smirked.

"You think I want you for your body?" I teased

"I was sure hoping so."

"You know how I feel about those things, douche. I need a boyfriend for all things involving nudity." Hint, hint.

"Well I guess I've graduated from a 'dick with ears' to just a plain old douche." He smiled. "Bella, you hurt me so with your name calling." He put his hand up to his eyes wiping away pretend tears. I laughed, who knew he had a sense of humor?

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Where is that tattoo?"

"Oh that, it's on my shoulder blade." He took his jacket off and then removed his shirt turning to show it to me. It simply said "MOM" written beautifully and colored in with roses running through it. It was heartwarming and distracting all at the same time. I couldn't keep my eyes off of his long muscular body. I noticed that most of the other girls around couldn't as well.

"Put your shirt back on," I said all bossy-like.

He raised his brow and laid his shirt down on the picnic table. I guess no one was going to tell him what to do. By the look on his face that included me.

"Look- unless you want me to get my ass kicked for the second time today, because you know I suck at fighting, you'll do me this favor. Please, Carlisle, all those girls are looking."

"So your jealous, Bella?"

"Definitely," He huffed but put his shirt and jacket back on and things returned to normal around us.

"So I didn't see the piercing on your upper body. Are you going to tell me where it is?" _Please, baby, please,_ I thought.

"You really want me to answer that?" he said and winked at me. Oh my sweet Lord, he winks too!

"Um hum," was all I could manage to get out.

He let out a chuckle. "Cock, Bella. Do you want me to pull my pants down and show you it? I will- right here, right now," he said all cocky. No pun intended.

"That won't be necessary thanks." I wasn't shocked; I had figured it out on my own after he had taken off his shirt. I wondered if that would make the cherry popping hurt worse. Hm...

"So, tell me something that I don't already know about you," I said while taking a bite of my sandwich.

"OK, well I'm nineteen and the twins are eighteen."

"No way, how does my dad not know this?"

"He assumes and that keeps me out of more trouble."

"Did you all flunk a year or something?"

He laughed. "No, Bella, our mother ran with us for almost a year before our stepfather found us again. We didn't attend school, my mother being afraid he would track us through records."

"So you all live with your stepfather? He's the one you think did something to your mom?"

"Oh, I know he killed her and he will pay in the end. I will personally nail his ass into a coffin myself and put it in the ground just as soon as I have ample enough proof." With that he slammed his fist on the picnic table so hard that my soda can spilled over.

"Carlisle, you can't do that, you'll go to jail," I said, imaging the feeling of loss.

"I told you that I would most likely end up there, Bella." He looked at me, his eyes turning icy again.

"I am around to protect the twins from daddy dearest. I barely have a memory of my own father. James has been there from the time I was around six playing dad to us. My mom couldn't shake him loose no matter how hard she tried. She was a good Christian woman," he said while looking off into the distance. "She just got involved with the wrong man thinking if she loved him enough that she could save him. You know, she felt the same way about him as you do about me. But he and I are both destined to either go to jail or die, Bella. You know that I like you but I can never love you for those reasons alone. It's not the kind of situation you need to be put in, sweetheart," he finished.

"But you haven't done anything other than the drug things for James, right? I mean, you can still do normal things. You already know how I feel about you. I want you to be my boyfriend, Carlisle. I want you to be my first lover. I want you to be my first everything for that matter. Just because your mother felt that she could save James by loving him and couldn't doesn't mean that the same holds true for you. I mean- you're not him, you don't share his DNA and that makes you different," I said with a burst of confidence. What did I have to lose at this point anyway?

"Bella, do you even know what you're asking of me?" he answered irritated.

"I'm asking for a chance."

"Sometimes you remind me so much of my mother that it scares me." He sighed. "I couldn't protect her Bella; yes, I realize I was young then. I try to protect Jasper and Rose but I don't know how well I'm even doing at that. I mean- if you were my girlfriend I would have to protect you as well. What if I fail you? What if James hurt you? I just couldn't live with that, Bella." He was deep in thought after speaking those words. Before he could say anything else I spoke.

"I don't want you to protect me from anyone or anything, Carlisle. I just want to be with you. That's all I've wanted for the past three years. I promise to try and stay out of your way and you know you can trust me; I'll keep your secrets. I'll Love you forever, No matter what. God, just give me a chance, please," I all but begged. "Doesn't everyone deserve a chance to be with someone that they love, Carlisle, even me?" My eyes were filling with tears that I was trying to hold back.

With that said Carlisle pulled me close and wrapped his long arms around me. I knew the wheels were turning in his head. He didn't know for sure what was the right or wrong answer to my questions, I could tell. So we just held each other for a few minutes. He didn't seem like such a bad boy in moments like these, because he was holding me in front of everybody there.

"Okay Bella, we'll try this on one condition."

"What condition?"

"If I say for any reason that it's over _you_, have to walk away without any shit. I don't know how to do this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. It's a whole new ball game for me. But I'll try... for you."

Then he kissed my lips so tenderly that I knew his feelings for me were more than he had let on. But that's ok- because I have my chance to save my man. I had my chance to show him real love and that's exactly what I intended to do.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing…..It all belongs to SM

Bad boys

Chapter eight

Carlisle's memories Good and Bad

Bella wanted to save me- God, she was such a sweetheart. So innocent in the way the real world worked, at least the bad part of it. She had no fucking idea what she was getting herself into with me. She and Alice had come waltzing into our lives with their talk about love for Jasper and myself, like that can simply just fix everything. They don't understand the kind of lives that we are forced to live here, in the country, with our so called, quote '_Dad_' unquote. He has done nothing but ruin our very existence. I can't walk off and leave the twins here by themselves. Hell, I had made a promise to get them away from James. I work as many hours as I can, doing those 'ten minute oil changes' but it falls very short considering James neither buys nor pays anything here. He brings in all that money from the drugs he traffics, we under no circumstances get a damn dime of it, and it's our asses that drop off and pick up for him. If I can't come up with a better plan soon then we'll never have the funds to get out of this hellhole. Perhaps I should just drop out of school and work full time. Between the three of us then possibly we could come up with enough money combined.

James- he intimidates all of us- but Jasper most of all. I don't know why he doesn't take a stand and punch the guy back. I know it's not because he's afraid of him, Jazz merely has a very soft heart. He doesn't want to hurt anyone. It doesn't matter if they hurt him or not. When we were little he used to think that everything had feelings. Hell, he didn't even want to step on the grass or climb a tree because he thought those things could feel it. I have to chuckle a little at that memory. Mom used to compare him to King David in the bible. She said it wouldn't surprise her if he could actually communicate with nature.

Even now you can break his heart by just looking at him wrong. He's grown up a lot since then, but I swear sometimes I think he can feel everything that I, as well as his twin can feel. Roe agrees with mom thinking he has a special gift, I don't know maybe they're right. What would I know? I'm just his brother; she, on the other hand, is his twin. Twins have a special way of communicating somehow. They don't have to use words they just look at each other and understand. However, Roe says there's a part of him, he shuts off even to her, she can sense it. I fear she may be right about her assumption. Mom's death has changed us all, though it has been in different ways.

Rosalie, Roe as I call her, she used to wear dresses when she was a little girl. Her favorite one was a little sun dress that mom had picked up for her somewhere. It was pink and she had little matching sandals that went with it. I can remember her twirling around in our front yard giggling. Her long blonde hair standing almost straight out, she was twirling so fast. She loved to jump rope, and she would sing those silly little rhymes as she did it. I remember singing that Freddie Kruger song to her a few times just to get a reaction from her. "One, two Freddie's coming for you, three, four, better lock your door" I under no circumstances seemed to get much past four before she would run inside and tattle tale on me. Mom would call me by my full name and I knew I was going to get scolded, never failed. She was such a different person back then- so carefree and filled with love and life. Life was good, life was normal.

I, of course, was always riding my bicycle back then. I would take it apart and put it together again like it was nothing. Switch tires and handle bars from other old bikes I found lying around. I would race anyone I could get to race me down the street. I won most of the time too. Hey, the older boys had longer legs than I did- that was my only excuse for losing back then. I had a best friend and partner in things. His name was Mike Newton. He and I would spend hours building ramps to jump over on our supped up, super cool bikes, landing in the biggest mud holes we could find. I can still remember feeling the sun shining down on my whole body, warming it. My sun burnt cheeks stinging from the warmth it provided. The dirty water from the mud holes feeling refreshing as the water splashed up on me.

Mom would just shake her head when I would have come in from playing and tell me to get those, dirty wet clothes off before I tracked through her clean house. _I was more of a handful than the twins put together,_ she used to say. However, she was always smiling at me when she said it. I was her little hell raiser out of the three of us. If she could see Rosalie now she might second guess those thoughts. She's as cold, if not colder, than I.

I still can't believe Bella fought her over me. I didn't think she would go through with it when I nodded my head that day. I just thought I was calling her bluff. Man, Roe mopped that parking lot up with Bella's ass, silly Bella.

I had almost fourteen wonderful years with my mother before she disappeared that night. I hated that she still wanted to treat me like a baby and tuck me in. Now I would give anything for it even at nineteen years old. She came into my room that night and did her mommy things. I was feeling a little sick to the stomach so I went to bed early. Mom was worried of course giving me pepto and fussing over me, checking my head for a fever and such. Then she kissed me goodnight and said she loved me.

She always kissed all of us goodnight and told us how much she loved us. She wanted us to know that, she had said, because our real dad had been taken from us so quickly. He was a steel worker and had slipped falling from a great height in an accident at work. She said she was thankful that she had told him she loved him when he went out the door that morning. I am forever grateful that she felt that way. Her 'I love you' had been the last words she had spoken to me that fateful night. I carry those words in my heart, for she and the twins are my heart.

The morning that we had gotten up and she wasn't there was the morning that everything changed for the worst. '_She had gone to the store_' was the story James had given us. So we ate our cereal and went on to school. That evening he said that she hadn't returned from the store that day. I knew that was strange, but I kept praying that she would come through the door soon. James wouldn't let us call the police for 24 hours. Then they really didn't put much time into looking for her. She was just another runaway wife and mother that got bored with her life and had decided to ditch us for her freedom or another man in their minds. However, us kids, we knew different. I started looking out for my brother and sister at that point. When James would try and discipline them, as he called it, I always stepped in. I took it for them gladly. I hated seeing either of them upset.

We moved to Forks soon after mom's sudden disappearance. That's when more of the real James surfaced - the one that was into more crimes then we are even aware of now, I'm sure. He uses us to run his drugs, and he tells me that Jazz or Roe will disappear if I don't do what he tells me to. So I sit here in this barn every evening thinking shit over in my mind. Replaying events because there must be something that I have missed somewhere along the lines.

"Hey, Bubby, are you coming in soon?" Jazz asked taking a seat on a bale of hay next to me.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's getting late, almost eleven." I yawned looking at my watch while stretching my arms above my head. "Long day"

"You've been thinking about mom again, haven't you?" he wasn't asking, he knew.

"I can't let it rest, Jazz, I need to find her." I took a deep breath and just asked him what I was wondering. "Jazz, do you think she's, you know, gone." I swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, I can't feel her anymore, Bubby. When I think of her, all I can feel is cold." His eyes welled up with tears.

"Mom would never leave us- we both know that. I know he's killed her, I have to find her, or I won't _ever_ be able to rest."

Jazz shook his head, understanding my feelings all too well.

"When the time is right mom will lead you to where she is. I believe that with all my heart and soul, Carlisle. She knows you are the one who will come for her. Try not to push it until then, ok? Just enjoy what parts of your life you can for now." Jazz smiled and I knew he was referring to Bella.

"Bella said something close to that recently." I sighed. "Bella thinks that her love will save me, Jazz. The scary thing about it is that I want her to be right."

"Bella loves you, I can sense it."

I laughed. "You're right about that one, little brother. She's told me a couple of times now."

"What did you tell her?" Jazz asked, looking down at his feet almost knowing the answer.

"I told her I could never love her back because I would end up in jail or dead at some point." I knew that I was right about this. I would see to it that my mother's soul would be at rest, it was the only way mine would ever truly be free again.

"That's what I figured you'd of said." Jasper looked deep in thought before speaking his next words. "Carlisle, I'm going to give you a little advice here. I know I'm younger than you and all, but this is my theory so listen closely, ok?" He asked. I nodded my head letting him know he had my attention.

"Life is a series of tradeoffs, in my opinion. In order to gain one thing sometimes you have to lose another. In order to gain the peace you seek you might have to let go of some of the devotion you still have for one woman, our mother, enough to gain the love of another woman, Bella." He took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Mom would love her and Alice you know, they're both good people. Sometimes I think mom handpicked them from heaven. It would break her heart for any of us to go to jail or die before our time, Carlisle. Just think about it," he finished.

"But, Jazz, I can't leave mom out there _never_ to be found," I spat. What was wrong with him? Doesn't he want mom to be found as much as I do?

"She will be found, I told you that. When the time is right, mom will lead you where you need to go… when you need to go. Until then, Bubby, loosen up and enjoy life with all of us. Let your heart heal and stop protecting it from the woman who loves you. That's my opinion for what it's worth and we both know what its worth." He chuckled

Jazz patted me on the back and walked back down the ladder from the hay loft. His advice does make sense to me but finding mom has been an obsession of mine for so long that I wonder if I can let it go and believe that fate will bring her body back to us.

Maybe I should give Bella the chance she asked for. I should try for not only her, but for myself and my sanity as well.

I went inside and I climbed into bed. I said a silent prayer that someone out there would hear me and give me a sign, so I would know what to do. Sleep then overtook me, dreams of mom and Bella giving me a pleasant night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns everything Twilight related.

**A/N I am putting this chapter out early so that Mrs. **** will scream her house down again. **

**Also for all of you that ask for faster updates. I love you all! This is a long Chapter enjoy and ignore any mistakes, I was in a hurry.**

Bad Boys

Chapter Nine

Jasper's Plea for Help

Bpov

Carlisle and I have been together for five weeks now. I can't say that they have all been filled with laughs. He is such a complicated individual at times. He goes to school, works at his job a couple of evenings and on the weekends. He works on the farm, and on a couple of occasions; he has been M. I. A. He tells me not to ask, and then as if he can read my mind, he says "No, I was not with another woman, end of discussion."

He has a very short fuse as well, but I know he has a lot of pressure on his shoulders. He's only nineteen after all, let's face it, life has not been fair to him or the others.

Carlisle came back looking pretty rough after he went on M.I.A for that couple of days. It killed me not to know what had happened to him. However, I knew it was one of those times that I wasn't allowed to ask about it for my own good. Even so, that didn't stop my heart from breaking and wanting to comfort him. He keeps me at a distance for a couple of days, no doubt dealing in his own mind with whatever had happened.

But we've had our good times as well. There are evenings we will go to the park and talk for hours. These have been some of my favorite times. The times he opens up and lets me see the real Carlisle-the boy inside the man-that still needs his mommy. He talks so much of her that I feel like I know her personally. He tells me of some of their pasts' as children. I can't even imagine Rosalie blowing bubbles as a little girl. The only thing she blows now is….well dicks. I know, cheap shot, but the girl hates me.

Carlisle and I have had several make-out sessions getting to know each other's bodies. The first time he touched my girlie part I thought I would die from embarrassment and joy. He used the excuse that he needed to get me prepared, stretching my center, touching me there at least twice a week. Hey who am I to argue with that profound logic. I think I am getting the better end of this deal.

I have to say that I am a little jealous that Ali and Jasper have been going at it since the first week they met. She says the feelings are so strong that it just happens between them. I want things to be like that for Carlisle and I. He says that he wants my first time not to hurt anymore than it has to. He feels that I need to get used to him touching me, and that I need to touch him to know how a man's body feels and reacts to certain things. He declares that it will be special this way as well. Carlisle believes that taking some time show's respect, and it will give us a stronger connection. I think it's because he doesn't love me. This in return makes me feel even more insecure and needy where he's concerned. I hate feeling this way. I want to be strong like the others and speak my mind to him. However, I allow him to run the show, so to speak, for fear of losing him and for hope that things will change in his heart for me.

I recognize the difference between Ali and Jasper is that they fell in love instantly. I'm happy for my best friend. I just feel like everything with Carlisle is extremely difficult for me. I have to work twice as hard as Alice did with Jasper, to get anywhere with him. It's exhausting and it takes its toll on me when I'm alone.

I know that he hasn't touched another woman since we became a couple. The reason I know this is that he gets teased constantly by the others about his stud reputation disappearing. He just shrugs it off most times like it doesn't affect him at all. That helps a little with the insecurities I carry around with me. Even so, I'm sure Carlisle's pride takes a jolt.

It was the end of the school day on Friday; Carlisle had already left for his job. Alice and I walked to the parking lot where we found Jasper and Rosalie, standing there with an older looking man. He was blonde with a pigtail and extremely menacing blue eyes. He was shabby looking or should I say shady looking. We assumed this was one of their 'friends' though because let's face it not everyone can be as beautiful as the 'Cullen's are. We were approaching and I could have sworn that I had seen Rosalie shake her hear slightly from side to side telling us no. However, Alice and I were curious as always.

"Hi Jasper", she greeted but he outright ignored her like she wasn't even there. The older man turned around though and greeted her.

"Hello young lady" he extended his hand out to welcome her. "Who might you be?" he asked in his nicest voice.

"I'm Alice" she said looking in Jasper's direction with a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh, hello Alice, it's nice to meet you. Can I ask how you know Jasper and Rosalie?" He smiled sucking her right in.

"Well I thought I was Jasper's girlfriend." She whined.

"Jasper you never told me you had a girlfriend." Jasper just looked off into the distance without answering him.

"Who is your friend?" and then he looked at me, "Bella" she answered for me. "She's Carlisle's girlfriend." She stated matter of fact like.

Rosalie crossed her arms, disapproval clear on her face, while looking at Jasper. He looked her in the eyes; they were sharing one of their moments again. I knew they were communicating, feeling something that only they could understand.

"So Carlisle has a girlfriend as well" he smirked "Well it seems that you boys have been hiding these lovely ladies from me, for some reason. Do you know who I am?" he asked us in a tone that was rather unnerving.

"Nope" I answered popping the 'p'.

"I'm James, their father" he smirked

"Oh" was all I could manage to get out of my mouth. The terror I now felt consuming me. Alice looked at me with that same expression of fear. We knew a few things about this monster from the guys. I started feeling sick to my stomach at that moment. What was he doing here anyhow, I wondered to myself?

He put his arms around Jasper's shoulder and walked him over to the other side of the parking lot. He was facing away from everyone now, while James was whispering something in his ear.

Alice grabbed hold of my arm afraid for Jasper as she started crying. I froze like a statue knowing this wasn't going to be good. Rosalie appeared very nervous at this point her eyes darting from one place to the other as we all watched the events as they unfolded. It was like everything played out in slow motion at that point. We saw James' other arm move, Jaspers back hunch forward, and even from where we were standing, heard the air leave his body. James had punched him hard in the stomach. Why would he do that? Why would anyone want to hurt Jasper, he's the sensitive one for Christ's sake?

Alice and I both started moving toward Jasper and Rose pushed herself in front of us blocking our way. "You'll only make things worse for him, for all of us. Just stay where you are." She spat as Alice's tears had turned into huge sobs.

"Carlisle, we need to call Carlisle." I said tears streaming down my own face.

"Bella if you know what's good for you _and_ Carlisle, you'll leave him alone. James needs time to cool off. I don't want to see him and Carlisle fight tonight anymore then will already take place." She finished with a worried expression that I had never seen on this woman. This James apparently put the fear of God in all of them.

James finally walked away and Jasper came walking back over to where we were, clearly feeling embarrassed among other things. Alice ran over to him, and he pushed her away from him. "Get away from me Alice, just get away" She stood there stunned by his reaction to her. He had never spoken to her in such a way before.

Jasper's hair was messy and he had streaks of sweat falling from his face. He was trying to hold back his tears and was having a very hard time of it. He sucked in a deep breath, and then he started kicking his bike with every bit of strength he had in him. His boots were leaving black marks all over it. After his bike had fallen, he started cursing as he continued the massacre of the motorcycle he once loved. You could clearly hear every grunt that came from somewhere deep inside of his very soul. "Carlisle promised to get us away from him. He fucking lied." Jasper spat furiously. Alice and I had never seen Jasper like this before. I didn't know what to say or do. Finally, Jasper turned to us; his eyes filled with his still unshed tears now looked totally _crazy_. He gritted his teeth at us and said. "Get the fuck away from me, all of you, NOW. He shouted.

We dropped our heads and did as he said. There was no use in pushing the boy any further today. He was drained after all that.

I took my best friend home that evening and stayed with her knowing she needed to talk. She was scared and so was I, for that matter. It's always the quiet ones I guess. I never saw that one coming. I hated waiting until tomorrow to talk to Carlisle, and I was afraid of what would happen tonight when he got home. He felt it was his job to protect his family after all. Alice and I held each other and talked until we couldn't talk anymore. Alice was fearful that she had lost Jasper and to be honest I was afraid she had as well. Tomorrow I will talk to Carlisle about James.

Jpov

I knew whenever James found out that we were hiding having girlfriends from him that there was trouble brewing. I knew walking over to the other side of the parking lot, something was going to happen. I just didn't know what or how bad it might be.

He needed to send everyone a message; He leaned over in my ear and said. "Jasper I don't like secrets being kept from me. I've tried so hard to be a good daddy to you" He said this and then punched me in my gut. I felt the air leave my whole body, and it was all I could do not to puke my guts up. I never wanted Alice to see me like that, weak and cowardly. "You know our little secret's Jasper? You had better not of told your tiny girlfriend about them. I can take her out very easily you know? "He smirked at me "Just a little reminder to keep your mouth shut, or I will find a way to shut it for good. Just like …." He trailed off smiling. I got his message loud and clear, and then he just walked off. I had so many feelings going through my mind all at once, rage, fear, embarrassment, resentment, loss. I needed an outlet and as a result I took it out on my motorcycle. Then I yelled at my sweet Alice, damn it all to hell. How could I have spoken to her so disrespectfully?

I don't know what to do about things anymore. If I keep her around, she'll only get hurt, and I could never live with myself then-not after losing mom. I have fallen deeply in love with Alice. I was starting to have dreams of us having a normal life together away from Forks and James. I would marry her in a heartbeat. I know she loves me as well, we had told each other the day that we skipped school together. We made love to each other in the woods by the school. Not exactly the way I wanted our first time to be, but then again, we hadn't planned on it happening, it just did. I had never felt more like a man then I did that day, in that moment with her. She was so precious and she yearned for me in a way that felt like forever. I had never felt love run this within me. I don't know what to do, but I'm too selfish at this point not to try and find a way around James and his bullshit.

I finally broke down after everything went down, after Carlisle had come home and called her.

"Ali" I said feeling a little unsure of myself. Not knowing if she even wanted to talk to me after what she had seen and who could blame her.

"Jasper" She whispered. "Honey, please come to me, I need you. I need to hold you and know that you're going to be ok." She cried

"I'll be right there, baby girl." I hung up and borrowed Rosalie's bike. I got the hell away from everyone as fast as I could go. I came through Ali's back door, and we made love all night long. In her arms, I find my only peace; she's my salvation in the storm that rages deep within me.


	10. Chapter 10

SM- Owns everything Twilight

Bad Boys

Chapter Ten

Experiencing that Cullen Temper

The following day I caught up with Carlisle at school. "Carlisle is there someplace that we can talk, alone?" I asked taking in his appearance. He looked like he'd had a bad night. He was sporting a black eye that I can only assume came from the aftermath of Jasper's situation. "Um, Sure" he said as we walked over to my truck, opening the door for me to get in first. He seemed more aggravated than I had ever seen him. His hands were shaking as he helped me into the seat.

"Carlisle, I need to know what happened last night." I stated, nervousness flowing through me, he was making me edgy.

"Bella I told you there are some things that I can't discuss with you." He was staring out the window looking over towards his family. Alice was wrapped tightly in Jasper's arms smiling up at him. Yesterday almost seemed like a dream now looking at the two of them so happy together.

"I was there yesterday Carlisle; I saw what happened to Jasper. Now you need to tell me what happened to you. I would wager a guess that James put that black eye there." I was looking straight at him, he wouldn't even acknowledge me.

"Sweetheart, will you please answer me?" I said while turning his chin with my finger, forcing him to look at me.

"What do you want me to say, Bella? I'm not going to let that motherfucker hurt my little brother like that. No one is going to get away with that kind of bullshit without paying a price." He said with agitation in his voice. I noticed his fingers were slightly bruised, and I could only hope that James's appearance was worse than Carlisle's. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I love you" I simply stated and leaned in for another kiss making this one last longer. Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around his neck, while wrapping my legs around his waist. He was holding me gently in his arms, seeming to be calming down slightly. I dropped the subject not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was.

The rest of the school day seemed to find Carlisle quiet and deep in thought. I didn't know about what, however. I just knew that I wanted to do whatever I could to keep him calm.

I started to consider his type of lifestyle more, and I worried that he might not make it to be twenty. The thought scared the hell out of me. Alice and I had discussed it yesterday evening. She was worried that someday Jasper would disappear like his mother had. I confided that I had worried the same concerning Carlisle. I wanted the kind of loving connection that she had with Jasper, and I was determined to finally have it. Carlisle and I had been together now for five weeks, and it was time for us to move to the next level in our relationship.

Carlisle and I lie in the bed of my truck on a comforter, music playing soft and low from the radio. I've wanted Carlisle for so long now, I've dreamed about feeling his body inside of mine. I didn't need anything fancy for my first time, nor do I expect it. It just wasn't in Carlisle's personality to make things into a big deal. However, I knew that he would be gentle with me simply because I had seen a side of him that he doesn't often show; even if he would never say he loved me. I knew-deep down-he did, I could see it in his eyes. We both knew that we were ready for this night to happen. We laid there on the comforter and just looked into each other's eyes for awhile. We were kissing softly, smiling at one another.

Carlisle lifted his body on top of mine slowly while touching my face. The look in his eyes was one of his worry for what was about to happen. Even so, I wasn't afraid, I knew it would hurt somewhat but Carlisle was the man I wanted no matter his past or present. I was in Love and I was definitely ready for him.

He continued to stroke my face lovingly, and then he slowly moved to kiss my lips. The kiss was sweet, wet and deep, igniting every part of my body into flames. His lips left mine and moved down toward my neck leaving soft moist places at every point he moved while running his hands up and down my sides, ever so softly stroking the sides of my breasts. I felt his hot breath as he moved up closer to my ear.

"Bella are you sure you're ready for this to happen?" he whispered as he nibbled on my ear. I shivered from how erotic the sensation of that alone felt.

"Yes, I've been ready for awhile now." I looked into his eyes and saw the desire building within them. He moved his hands up and down my back, rubbing and lightly scratching. I could tell he was thinking about something. He finally spoke.

"You're not on any birth control, right?" oh shit why is he asking me this now?

"No" I pulled him back down to my lips to distract him from that fact. I kissed him with as much passion as I could. I wanted him and even though I knew better than to be unprotected, I wanted him so much that every bit of common sense I had, had left my scrambled mind.

"Well we can always use a condom."He stated while pulling out his wallet to get one.

"Don't you think it might be better to use it after my barrier is broken? I mean, it just seems like it will be uncomfortable enough without that rubber sensation rubbing me raw." I said in a gentle tone trying to get him to agree. "Because, you know I don't have any STD's or anything with my being a virgin."

"I know you don't" he uttered "but I have been with a lot of women Bella, and I have always used a condom. It didn't matter if they had birth control or not. I just have never taken chances on any level sexually." He raised his eyebrow daring me to challenge him.

"We know that neither one of us has any STD's… then why can't we just do this without the condom?" I spat with conviction. It's my first time after all I want it to be special, and I want to feel every sensation that his body has to offer mine.

"Because Bella men have pre-cum and that's enough to make you a teenage mother."He stated firmly. "Bella, stop pouting or this isn't going to happen. I swear you act like you want to get pregnant."

"I want you Carlisle, I want to feel you inside me not some condom between us, not my first time. I want to be as close to you as I possibly can, please." I pleaded giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Well, without a condom, you won't be having sex with me, Bella. It's just that simple. I don't want to be a daddy." My heart was broken, I didn't care if I got pregnant or not. I liked the idea of having Carlisle's baby growing inside of me. I worried at some point he would end up in jail or even worse, dead, so the thought of it had crossed my mind. I would always have a part of him that way. I wasn't stupid to his lifestyle, although he thought I was. Alice and I both knew the kind of dangers the men we loved were in daily. However, I would not use sex or a baby to trap the man I loved. That was a little extreme even for me.

"Well let's just fool around then, we don't have to have sex." I suggested. We had fooled around a few times before.

"You hate the idea of a condom that greatly Bella? Now you don't even want to have sex with me?" He was getting angry I could tell by his tone. "All of this time you have practically begged me to give it to you, and suddenly you've fucking changed your mind because I want to protect the both of us?"

I started to cry at that point. "I just want to go home." I yelled and went to get up. He grabbed me before I could get far and turned me to face him.

"You are nothing but a fucking petty cock teaser." He spat bitterly "You don't tease men like me Bella, if you weren't a virgin you'd be one very sore and sorry bitch right now." His eyes were bitter cold along with his tone. "We're going to leave here and when we separate tonight I don't want you to look my way again. This thing between us" he motioned his hand back and forth involving us both. "It is over for good, do you understand me?" He yelled so loud my ears rung.

"Carlisle"

"No you just shut that fucking mouth of yours. I've had it with you and your little games. I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not someone you want to fuck with, Bella. I can be your best friend or your worst enemy, if you're smart, you'll keep the fuck away from me from this day forwards."

"What if I'm not smart Carlisle? What are you going to do to me then, huh? Hit me, rape me? I'm not afraid of you; go ahead pull your gun out on me." He looked up at me surprised. "Yeah I know you have one, are you surprised that I know that?

The look on his face was one of pure shock. He quickly masked his expression with a cold looking scowl.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Bella."

"Bullshit Carlisle, you told me that you had been on both ends of a gun. Maybe not in those exact words but the meaning was the same. Why are you trying to lie about it now?" I couldn't understand why he was acting this way. "Do you realize that I would rather die than to exist without you, even if it was by your own hand, then to live my life with no '_you' _in it?" I meant every word of that shit too.

"Bella that's the most fucked up thing anyone has ever said to me, and believe me, I've heard a lot of screwed up shit. You are Crazy, you need to be medicated!" Oh god he looks pissed off, he grabbed me and pushed me into the cab of my own truck taking the time to buckle my seat belt. Safety first- But I'm the fucked up one, right? He got in on the driver's side and pulled out slinging mud everywhere.

After a few minutes of silence he finally yelled," What do you want from me Bella? I can't read your fucking mind, you know?"

"I love you" I sobbed, "Please don't break up with me over sex. I'm sorry; I just get so scared that I will lose you. I don't want to trap you by getting pregnant, but I wouldn't regret it if I did-at least then I would always have some part of you. I'm terrified something awful is going to happen to you, Carlisle" My thoughts started turning desperate as I considered the fact that I had lost the man I wanted most in the world. "Carlisle please, I don't want us to argue."

"Argue" he scoffed "There's nothing left to argue about, we're over. I will not put up with your antics, I refuse. There are too many women out there that I can fuck whenever I want, this is simply stupid. How the hell did I let a little virgin get to me …?" Then he just grunted and hit my dash with his fist so hard that I nearly jumped out of my own skin. He was starting to scare me somewhat. I knew that he had a bad temper, but he's not supposed to be taking it out on me. I'm the one who loves him most in this world.

He then continued with his rant. "And I don't want to hear any of that 'I would die for you because I love you' shit. Those games won't work on me Bella. I don't want that kind of relationship; you are too dependent on me. I won't deal with a needy woman, I don't have to." He said gritting his teeth. "I don't need that kind of responsibility. I'm nineteen fucking years old and my whole life is about '_HAVE TO_', and I don't have to do this, ANYMORE." He shouted.

We pulled into the school lot, and he got out of my truck so fast that I didn't have a chance to say anything. I saw him straddle his bike, and he started it a couple of times before he took off flying. I didn't even have time to react; I sat there in a daze crying, not believing that all this had taken place within the last hour or so.

I sat in my truck unmoving, staring into space trying to accept the fact that I had just lost my boyfriend over a freaking condom. It's not like I don't understand what he's saying after all-but Christ did he have to yell like that. I bet he's out fucking some other girl right now. I finally lay down across my truck seat sobbing followed by hiccupping. I lay there for a couple of hours; I heard a motorcycle coming onto the school parking lot_. Please, be Carlisle_.

My door finally flew open only to see a very worried looking Alice and Jasper. I grabbed my best friend around the neck. I had never been so glad to see her before. She slid me over into the middle of my truck and got in on the passenger side while Jasper got in on the driver's side. Alice held me and petted my hair like a mother would. She kept sharing looks with Jasper. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella, I can't control what my brother does or how he acts. I'm really sorry; I know that you don't deserve to be hurt like this." He reached his hand over and laid it onto my shoulder, rubbing it lightly, trying to comfort me as best as he could.

"He-he-br-broke up with meeeee." I stuttered out "Oh god I just want to crawl in a hole somewhere and die. I'd rather die than live without him Jasper" I was desperately screaming from the lose I felt in my heart.

"Now honey you don't mean that. I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Do you understand me?" He said gently but firmly. "There are people fighting for their very breath to live, and you just want to throw yours away on my brother? He doesn't deserve you Bella." Jasper paused for a moment and then looked over at my best friend. "Alice you need to spend the night with Bella tonight, she doesn't need to be alone." Alice nodded her head in agreement.

"But Jasper, Carlisle was right not wanting to have unprotected sex, I guess I should have taken him a little more seriously. I didn't mean to be a cock tease, I love him, and I wanted to be as close to him as I could get." I stated defending Carlisle by admitting my part in things.

"You have to understand that Carlisle has a quick temper. He would never hit you though, don't take that the wrong way. However, he will yell, curse and throw things if he gets pissed enough. That's not going to change until Carlisle puts his demon to rest, if then."

"Your mom" I stated

"That along with the pressure we all feel at home. It comes out in Carlisle's temper. Rose is the same way…they just blow. Emmett could write a book about being on the end of that temper." He looked out the windshield again tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. I knew he was trying to choose his next words wisely. "Bella, our whole family is fucked up; with Carlisle, you should probably just back off for awhile, and give him some time to cool off. He carries a lot of baggage with him, you know?" I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Bella, I can't make you any kind of promises concerning my brother, it's not my place. I know that Alice and I saw him a bit ago, that's how we knew where to find you when you weren't home and wouldn't answer your cell phone. Carlisle is drinking pretty heavily so he's not any nicer now than he was before he left you." He said rubbing my shoulder once again. I shook my head grateful that Jasper was looking out for me. I thanked Jasper for his advice. I was really starting to see him as the level-headed one in their family, despite his tantrum yesterday.

Alice stayed the night with me; she was keeping a watchful eye open fearing I might hurt myself, I finally fell asleep. My phone rang at 4:30 in the morning. I answered it and it was a very drunk Carlisle.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing Twilight related-it all belongs to SM.

**A/N this is my first attempt at a lemon.**

Bad Boys

Chapter Eleven

Pressure can be relieved with Phone sex.

CPOV

To say that I felt like shit for the way I had treated Bella last night would be an understatement. I just can't seem to control my rage at times and Bella knows when to press my buttons. What is it with women and their 'I'd rather die than live without you' bullshit? It wasn't like I hadn't dealt with an adequate amount of grief the night previous to that.

I knew whenever I walked into the house that night something bad had already happened. Rosalie was sitting there waiting on me to get home,_ shit_. I didn't even get my boots off before I got hit with all the details from earlier in the day. She explained what went down at school involving James and Jasper, and I was expected to deal with it, as usual. What was James even doing at our school? He had no business there.

Hearing that Jasper had made the statement, that '_I had promised to get them out of this'_ made me feel like such a failure, like my best efforts are not enough for him. I try so fucking hard; I never get any rest in my mind or my body. I go to school, work, I come home and take care of this fucking farm, deal with James' drug runs, and I make time for Bella. I also take care of any problems that arise here, and I rarely sleep.

I don't have time for shit and still my greatest attempts aren't good enough to satisfy anyone. Is there anything else that can possibly be put on my plate? Doesn't anyone appreciate a damn thing that I try and do for them? Fuck no they don't, it's just expected from me, not even a _thank you_.

I, being the oldest one-had to do something, whenever I heard about Jasper's dreadful incident at school. James got his ass kicked by me that night-granted-he was drunk off of his. I know retribution will come my way via James when I least expect it because that's just the way he handles things. However, I couldn't allow him to punch and humiliate my brother like that. He didn't have to do that in front of our friends, our girlfriends. He can do it to me all he wants to-but the deal was that he leaves them alone.

My nerves just couldn't take anymore, and I snapped on Bella that evening. I couldn't believe she could so easily dismiss sex over a condom. Her telling me we could 'fool around' set off my already frazzled nerves. So I lost my temper with her, I mean, how could she say she loves me and then just reject me like that? I felt like I was being played by her, teased. I don't get to spend much time with her as it is. I know she feels like she's last on my list of priorities-but she's not-if she was I would be sleeping instead of spending time with her.

So Then she freaks out and says that she would rather '_die than be without me'_ or some shit. What the fuck is that crazy talk all about? I'm the last person in this world worth dying over, I'm a piece of shit and for some unknown reason this girl loves me. I don't deserve her, but I want her. She consumes my every thought at times; she's my escape from this reality, my hope. However, I had to go and piss that all away.

So I went home and I got drunk, I was long overdue. The more I drank the more upset I got with myself. I knew better than to call Bella up at that time of morning. However, I couldn't help myself, I was all alone in the living room, and I was lost without her.

"Hello" Bella's sleepy voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, It's me, Carlisle" I slurred

"Carlisle, are you alright?" _No baby I'm not, I can't take much more pressure. I need you, please save me from myself_.

"I'm a little drunk to be honest with you. Do you want to talk to me? I know it's late and that I'm an asshole." I said bracing myself for her rejection once more.

"You know I do" and then as if on cue she started to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart, not over me. Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I talked to you. I didn't mean to be such a prick, not to you anyway."

"I Love You, Carlisle" She is going to be the death of me and my reputation as a bad ass.

"I know sweetheart, I was nervous that perhaps you didn't love me anymore, after the way I treated you last night" We both sighed.

"I just hope you can return that love someday" _I am falling in love with you, and it scares the hell out of me._

"Just give me time Bella; I do have very deep feelings for you. It's like I told you before. This boyfriend/girlfriend stuff is all new to me." God I am such a coward I should have told her the truth.

"It's okay, all couples have their arguments" She was being so compassionate and understanding, but I'm not everyone_; I am the boulder that will sink you just by being in your life_. Yes I am the male version of a drama queen when I drink.

"The way I spoke to you is inexcusable and unforgivable Bella" Truer words had never been spoken.

"I will always forgive you Carlisle, haven't you figured that out yet?" She was still sniffling, and it was breaking my heart that I had caused her such pain.

"I don't deserve you Sweetheart"

"Don't be silly you're everything to me. I was afraid I had lost you for good" I knew she meant it when she said I was _everything _to her, but truthfully, I'm nothing. Someday she'll figure that out and leave me.

"I don't want to be without you Bella." I said as tears started to form in my eyes. "You're the only peace I have in my life."

"Carlisle, if you feel that way. Why did you break up with me?" time to be honest with her.

"To be honest I felt rejected by you. I thought you wanted me, and then you were acting so flippant about the whole sex thing-because you didn't want to use the condom, you were willing to settle for just touching each other, and I wanted more."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" I could hear Bella moving around.

"What are you doing?"I asked curiously.

"I'm going to the bathroom for some privacy. Alice spent the night to make sure I would be alright. Um, so I wanted to ask you something" she said rather shyly.

"What is it baby" I said listening to the sound of her soft voice.

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and ask this okay, are you still aroused? Because I would like to try and make things up to you"

"Just the sound of your voice arouses me Bella." I answered, wondering what she was going to say next.

"Do you think you could take your cock out and stroke it for me?" I gasped; she never ceases to astonish me.

"You want to have 'phone' sex?" I asked pleased at where this was heading.

"I want to take care of you in any way I can." She stated seriously.

"No Bella, you have to want to do this as well" I need her to stop putting my needs first.

"I've already got my panties down, what would you like to do to me, Carlisle?

Oh fuck, I was standing at attention with that mental picture in my mind. I undid my pants and my erection sprung free from its prison.

"I want to touch every inch of your sexy body" I let out an extensive groan while firmly stroking my hard member. "That's what I wanted to do to you last night baby-um yes-I still want to." My voice was low and deep as I relaxed on the sofa enjoying the pressure that was building up within my groin.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Carlisle, I'm so wet for you right now" her voice was shaky, and I knew she was touching herself. Even so, I needed to hear her say it.

"What are you doing to yourself, Bella? Tell me"

"I'm rubbing myself and running my fingers between my wet folds, it feels good" she was breathing hard into the phone "I'm thinking about how rough your hands are and how skilled they feel when you touch me. Your fingers are so long, they make me wish for your cock"

"Oh you're going to get my cock little girl" I said while picking up speed. I could hear her breathing harder. "I want you to understand one thing, once I take you; your body belongs to me, I don't share, I will be the only one to touch it." I heard her groan "Do you understand me?" I asked with authority in my voice.

"Yes baby, Yes, only you, God I love it when you get all possessive with me." Note to self, remember to act like a cave-man when Bella is hot for me.

"That's my good girl" I was grunting as I continued to stroke my rock hard cock. "You don't even know the things I want to do to you." I could hear Bella panting her approval at my words.

"Tell me, I want to know."

"Do you really want to know how nasty I can be Bella?"

"Um hum" she gulped

"I'm going to pop that tight cherry of yours, as soon as I have you loosened up enough, I'm going to show you who your boss is." I said as I stroked myself even harder. "Then you'll know what it's like to get fucked rough and deep. I won't be gentle with you and when I'm done you won't be able to walk straight. Everyone will know what I've done to you. That your mine" I moaned.

"Oh fuck me, I'm going to cum soon" she all but screamed.

"Someday sweetheart, _when we're older_, I will put my babies inside you, I know you want that" That was all it took, I could hear her as she came screaming my name. I found my own release as I grunted and my sperm shot up my stomach.

We were quiet for a minute after that, and then we realized that it was almost time for the others to get up so we said our goodbyes with the promise of seeing each other later. I guess this will be another long Saturday without much sleep. I have to work and then I need to run to some drug houses for James. I just hope I can see Bella later tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

All things Twilight belong to SM; I own nothing….although I wish she would write more about Carlisle and Jasper.

Bad Boys

Chapter twelve

I Just Wanted Some Time with my Girl

Cpov

It was Saturday morning and I got showered for work. I didn't get any sleep-but it was well worth it just to hear the sound of Bella playing with her sexy self, simply thinking about our 'phone sex' got me hard all over again, since I was already in the shower, I rubbed one out.

When I was finished with that I got dressed. I put on my handy, dandy uniform and jumped on my motorcycle. I was one happy guy for a change, I had a girlfriend, and I was figuring out that I could feel again for the first time in years without experiencing guilt over my mom.

It seemed everyone in the town of Forks wanted an oil change today. I thought the day would drag on forever. But, I finally clocked out and made it home in record time. I quickly changed out of my dirty uniform and showered for a second time today, feeling refreshed once more. I dressed in a nice blue shirt and a pair of old denim jeans, I then slipped on my black motorcycle boots. I sprayed on a little cologne as an afterthought, in preparation to spend time with my girl. However, I had to run some drugs for James first.

"James, where are the drugs you want delivered?" I asked in a hurry wanting to get this over with.

He gave me a smirk that told me he had gotten away with something. However, I didn't have time to play his games. "Where do you have them stashed?" I asked with annoyance. He grinned-but got up and came back with four deliveries for me to make. Great this will take up far too much time. He handed me the drugs along with the addresses they were to be delivered to. I grabbed them and headed out the front door.

I saw Jasper sitting on the creek bank throwing pebbles into the stream of water that flowed close to our house. He seemed deep in thought about something. I walked over to him and asked if everything was alright.

"Sure, why wouldn't they be? He asked smiling, and for the first time-in a long time-I saw it, He was lying to me. I didn't really have time to play twenty questions with him, so I asked him straight out.

"What's with the lies, Jasper?" I knew I sounded irritated with him. I wasn't meaning to come off this way, even so, I had.

"I'm not lying, Carlisle, I have no reason to." He answered shaking his head. Oh, he was definitely not telling me the truth.

"Will you knock it the fuck off Jazz? I don't like the fact that you would lie to _me_ of all people." Fuck, I thought we were long past this crap.

"Well big brother, maybe you don't know me as well as you'd like to think you do." Okay this is strange even for Jasper.

"Just tell me what the fuck is going on Jazz, and I'll deal with the problem, like I always do." I said while throwing a couple of rocks in myself.

"No, you need to leave my problems alone from this point on. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to be concerned for me anymore" He said in a solemn voice.

"God Jasper, what has happened to you?" He turned his face up to look at me, his blonde curls falling slightly into his eyes. "You're not my daddy Carlisle, so quit pretending to be. Just leave me alone with my thoughts." He paused "please"

"Fine" so I got up and left him alone with his thoughts. I wasn't going to let this drop-but I would deal with it another time, right now I needed to get these drugs delivered so I left.

It was all going smoothly until I reached the last drug house. There seemed to be a problem with the payment falling short. I could not complete this transaction as things stood. I would have to walk away from these three men. The only problem being, they were standing there looking quite threatening.

"We'll pay James later, just give us the drugs" The older looking one said.

"I can't do that man; this is over three hundred dollars worth. I won't go back without James' money and you all know that." I said with every bit of confidence I could throw off.

"Then call and get James on the phone." He spat, rage showing in his eyes. They were getting desperate for their next fix. They understood that it was only a couple of feet in front of them. I knew this wasn't going to go down easily.

I dialed James up from one of their cell phones and explained the situation to him. He wanted to speak to them personally so I handed the older looking man the phone, he seemed to be the one in command. It didn't appear to be going in their favor and the man started yelling. He hung up the phone, and I turned quickly to leave. That's when I felt it, a sharp blow to the top of my head, followed by piercing pain and a trickle of blood. I fell to the ground, and they took the drugs and scattered.

I needed to stay alert. I knew I couldn't go to the hospital after selling drugs, and I was dizzier than a motherfucker. I kept thinking about Bella, trying to keep her in the forefront of my mind to motivate myself.

I kept trying to get up on my feet, if I could just get to my motorcycle. I needed to hurry; I knew they could come back at any minute and rob me as well. James wouldn't be happy about the drugs being stolen or any money I had on me from the other sells. I had to get out of here anyway I could.

I slowly made my way up to my feet and stumbled to my motorcycle. My head was still spinning. I knew I needed to put my helmet on because the possibility of my wrecking it were high given my current condition, at the same time I also knew I couldn't handle the pressure of wearing one. '_Please mom, help me'_ I pleaded silently in my mind. I started up my bike and got on the highway as rapidly as possible. The air was hitting my face helping to keep me alert. I got into town and called James from a payphone to explain what had happened. He needed to come and help me as well as get his money.

Once he finally arrived he looked at me appalled. "You stupid fucker, now I'm out the drugs and no money for them." He yelled "You know our agreement, you do this for me, and I leave your precious brother and sister alone. Nevertheless, you failed me and someone has to pay for all of it. I took a big lose and your measly little paycheck won't come close to covering it." He snarled. He knew I would take his wrath; it was my fault.

"Take it out on me; I was the one who it was taken from." I said feeling afraid for my family and Bella. Who knew what that crazy asshole would do? He turned and punched me with all his might in my left jaw, causing me to stagger backward. Then he delivered a couple of more punches to my side and stomach. I soon fell to the ground in excruciating pain; the last thing I recall was the panic I felt before blacking out.

When I woke up, I was home in my own bed with no idea how I had gotten there. Jasper was standing there looking at me; I could tell he was pissed by his eyes.

"Jasper I'm alright" I gasped out not wanting anymore trouble.

"I'm not worried about you, motherfucker, I'm worried about Alice." He spat out venomously, how stupid of me to believe he was concerned about my well being.

Rosalie was sitting by my bed tending to my head. It seemed to have stopped bleeding. She handed me a pain pill, no doubt out of James' stash of scripts. I could barely remain focused.

"Jasper, calm down and tell me what's going on with you." I spat back at my uncaring, asshole of a brother.

Jasper's expression changed suddenly and he started crying. He fell to his knees onto the floor rocking back and forth, seemingly hugging his own body. Rosalie promptly went to comfort him putting her arms around him and cooing soothing things into his ear.

"James is going to do something to Alice; he won't say what it is. God, how am I supposed to protect her when I can't even protect myself?" Jasper paused briefly and continued "How do I tell her that my crazy father wants to hurt her-to hurt me-because of you?" he kept rocking faster "I can't take this anymore" he sobbed "To many years, to many secrets. I HATE KEEPING FUCKING SECRETS" He yelled then continued sobbing. He looked up at me with raw disgust in his eyes. "Why did he have to threaten my girlfriend, it should have been Bella not Alice."

"No Jasper" I said raising my voice a little "it shouldn't have been either one of them. It wasn't like I could control what those assholes did, look at me Jasper, James did most of this to me. I fucking took this for the two of you, and still it wasn't enough payment. What the fuck else do you want from me? I've taken his beatings for years, but I'm a 'MOTHERFUCKER' in your eyes. So tell me what else I can do to make your life better Jasper, TELL ME." I challenged

"Let me tell you a thing or two Carlisle Cullen, you are not the only one around here that suffers. Even so, you want to the play hero to all of us. Oh yes Carlisle, he's always the self sacrificing one. Fuck You." Jasper finished.

"Tell me when you have suffered as much as I have Jasper? Please enlighten my beaten up ass. You, little son of a…." He interrupted me before I finished.

"Hey, watch your mouth Carlisle, that's our mother you're referring to, you brainless asshole." he started gritting his teeth as he talked. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you think you know it all, but you know nothing. You my dear brother are as blind as the day is long."

I just laughed at his comment. Jasper has no idea what pain is, if he does then he sure hasn't said anything before now. I know I need to calm him down, as well as myself.

"I can only imagine what you're feeling about Alice right now, and I'm sorry man. I'll do my best to make things good again, I swear." My eyelids were getting so heavy from the pain pill I had taken. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay awake, and I needed to tell Bella I couldn't make it to see her tonight.

"Does Bella know what happened to me yet?" I asked Rosalie

"Nope and I'm not telling her for you." Leave it to Roe to be a bitch when everything is going to shit.

"Will one of you, please bring me the cordless phone, so I can call her?" I pleaded. Jasper got up and got it for me then left the room with his head hanging low.

"Carlisle" Rosalie said in a sympathetic tone "You need to ease up on Jazz, something's very wrong, and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"I know that, I caught on to his lying to me today. However, Roe I just can't do anything to fix it right now" I explained. "You see the shape I'm in."

"Jasper's out bursts are coming more frequently. He used to be quiet and withdrawn, Carlisle. However, lately he's done a complete one-eighty, and it's starting to worry me."

"Do you think it has anything to do with him dating Alice?" I asked

"No, its Jasper, I'm sure of it" she answered.

"Well I can't think of anything else that's changed in his life in the past five years" I said thoughtfully.

"We'll worry about it later when you're feeling better" Rosalie said as she closed the door.

I took my chance and called Bella, I explained to her that I couldn't make it, that it was another one of those things I couldn't explain. I could tell she was disappointed, but she let it go once more. I hate letting her down again, but it couldn't be helped. My day had turned to shit; all I wanted to do was spend time with Bella. Once again, my fucked up life wouldn't allow it.

My eyes were closing as I hung up the phone. I barely remember Rosalie checking on me and taking it out of my hand. Sleep was a nice escape as reality was starting to weigh heavily on my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns all things Twilight: I just want to make them Bad Boys.

Bad boys

**A/N: This chapter does contain a somewhat graphic sex scene between Bella and Carlisle. ****Lemons are hard to write-but easy to read. I hope I get better at squeezing them.**

**I would also like to take the time to thank everyone that reviews for me. It really helps knowing what you are thinking and feeling each chapter. Hugs to everyone for reading as well! :)**

Chapter thirteen

Surprise, we're here!

Carlisle had phoned me and he sounded like he was in a great deal of pain. I knew by the sound of his voice, it had to be bad. I didn't mind that he canceled our date-but I could tell he thought I would be. My only concern was for my troubled bad boy who appeared to be on the losing end of life these days.

I phoned Alice after talking to Carlisle to find out if she knew anything more than I did, she sounded just as upset as I was. She had talked with Jasper, and she said he sounded like he had been crying. This only intensified my concern for Carlisle. Alice said she had a dreadful feeling about things, and I had to agree with her. Things were not looking hopeful for our 'boys'.

"I say tomorrow we just take the plunge, get in my truck and go there anyhow, Alice. I'm worried about Carlisle and if Jasper has been crying then something really bad has happened to him." I said picturing all kinds of scenarios in my head.

"I agree Bella; you know how sensitive Jasper is. I feel like every time I see or hear from him that he gets worse. He tries to keep things in, but he seems to be having a harder time doing it now. There's more than what meets the eye going on inside that house. I swear to whatever god will listen that I will kill any mother fucker that brings him pain. I don't mean that towards Carlisle either-but I will make good on my promise." She started crying herself, and I understood the worry for the man she loved better than anyone.

"Alice I understand where you're coming from, I would do the same for Carlisle in a heartbeat." I cried along with her, no one could ever accuse us of not loving our men.

"Okay, first thing tomorrow you will come and pick me up. I need to see Jasper; I have to know that he's alright. I know you want the same with Carlisle." She sobbed louder than before.

"I can feel him Alice, I can sense his pain. It's weird-but my head hurts so much, and I feel scared for Carlisle. Do you think we have a connection or am I just being a drama queen?" I asked

"I think we are very in tune with our men, Bella. Tomorrow we will know for sure."

We talked slightly longer before hanging up for the night. So this was our plan, wanted or not, we were going to the farm that we had been forbidden-for any reason- to set foot on. I'm sure Carlisle will be angry at me; even so, I have to see him and know that he is alive and well. My greatest fear is that one day he will disappear like his mother did. My mind is made up and nothing will stop me from getting to him.

* * *

The next day I got dressed and was on my way out the door immediately after Charlie left to go fishing. I picked up Alice and we drove in comfortable silence until we reached the turn off entering the two mile dirt road to their farm.

"God Alice I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm so scared of what I'll find." I said while I fought back the tears that threatened to drop.

"So am I Bella-but I'll be damned if that psycho son of a bitch is going to keep me from Jasper." She was as determined as I was to get to her man.

Soon an old looking two-story home appeared before us; behind it sat an even older looking barn. I knew that's where Carlisle spent a lot of his free time lost in his own thoughts. I drove up the drive way and spotted their motorcycles as well as a tractor and some other farm equipment sitting nearby. I pulled in behind them and parked, fearing the unknown.

"Are you ready", I asked as I sucked in a deep breath of courage?

"Yes, let's do this…there's no backing out of it now, we're here" she said reaching to open the passenger door on my truck. We approached the front stairs and walked quietly up to them onto the porch. Alice reached her hand up and knocked. Rosalie came to the door, shock was clearly written on her face at us being here.

She opened the door allowing us in. We stepped inside looking around; it appeared clean and comfortable looking. I could sense Carlisle in the atmosphere surrounding us.

"Jasper" Rosalie yelled "get your ass down here now, Alice is waiting." Jasper stood in front of us within a matter of seconds.

"Alice" he said shocked. "I thought we decided that you and Bella were by no means to come here. It's too dangerous."

"I was so worried about you Jasper and Bella's worried about Carlisle." She explained in a desperate tone, wanting him to understand.

"She should be" Rosalie stated flatly "Jasper get Alice away from here now, before James comes home. Bella, come with me, you should see my brother."

My heart fell from the panic, in her tone of voice. I looked over and saw Jasper leading Alice out the door. He hurriedly said that he would take Alice back home himself; I nodded my head in approval to him knowing that he would take care of my best friend.

Rosalie then motioned for me to follow her upstairs to Carlisle's room. I looked over and saw him asleep in his bed. His head had been busted open, and it appeared that someone had tried to secure it with butterfly band-aids. He was stretched out on his bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. His left jaw was bruised and his side and stomach were black and blue. I gasped as I took in the sight of him and started to cry uncontrollably.

"I'll leave you alone with him." Rosalie then turned and closed the door behind her.

I sat down in the chair alongside his bed, looking at him with fear and disbelief in my eyes. So this is some of the stuff he can't share with me. He carries these burdens on his own shoulders. I picked up a cold wash rag that was lying in a bowl next to his bed. I gently began to touch his forehead trying to sooth him in some small way. I watched him for about twenty minutes before I saw those beautiful blue eyes open and look at me. I had never seen a more stunning sight.

"Bella" he asked weakly "Is that really you?"

"Yes sweetheart I needed to see you." I said softly, tears streaming down my face. "I know I'm not supposed to ask-but what happened to you."

"Your right, you're not supposed to ask." He paused for a second attempting to smile at me "I'm glad to see you."

"Carlisle you need to go to the hospital" I stated matter of fact "Please, let me take you, I have my truck outside." I said pleading with my eyes while reaching for his hand.

"I can't do that sweetheart, not, unless you want to visit me in prison." He tried to laugh it off-but the tears started falling down my face and off my cheeks that much harder. "How do I always manage to make you cry Bella? I told you sweetheart, I'm not worth it." He reached up to wipe away my countless tears.

"I told you that you are everything to me, and I meant it." I sobbed.

"I'm worried that you might have been right Bella. I'm afraid I won't make it to see my next birthday." His eyes looked scared, and I thought he might cry as well. "I can't seem to do anything correctly, can I?"

"Why don't you leave here now with me? You can stay with Charlie and me, and then all of this bullshit you're going through will end."

"What about Jasper and Rosalie, I have to be around for them. Believe me when I say that it's safer for everyone, including you, if I'm here. I don't want anyone else getting harmed." More tears came after his words of hopelessness. I leaned over and laid my head carefully on his chest crying softly into it, I felt so helpless. He reached down and petted my hair in a gesture of comfort.

"Bella, look at me sweetheart" I turned my face, stained with tears, toward him and did as he asked. He looked in my eyes more deeply than he ever had. He reached his hand up and wiped my tears away. "Bella, I do Love you, I need you to know that." He said gently and smiled. "Tell me you will always believe this, no matter what."

I returned that smile because those were the words I had longed to hear from him. They melted my heart into a puddle of goo. "I Love you, to" I said sincerely.

"Then maybe you should kiss me" I slowly moved to kiss him being careful not to touch his jawbone. The kiss was affectionate and pure; he pulled me in closer for another kiss and deepened it gradually. He pulled away and started stroking my hair. "Bella, will you go and lock my door?" He said looking deep into my eyes. "I want to make love to you." My stomach did a summersault at those words and joy filled my heart, along with worry for his current condition.

"But Carlisle, how can we, with your injuries being what they are?" I protested.

"I'm tougher than you think, Please Bella, I need to be close to you" I wasn't going to say no to that pleading gaze in his eyes. I walked over and clicked the lock so no one would interrupt us. I then walked over to his bedside, and I slowly started taking off my blouse as he watched with wide eyes. I heard him groan with appreciation as my top fell to the floor. He reached out and grabbed the waistband on my jeans pulling me closer to him. He was smiling as best he could, considering, his bruised face.

He undid my top button and zipper, slowly, sliding my pants down my legs, I stepped out of them. He sat half way up in his double bed, and I could tell it hurt him-but he was a determined man. He pulled me towards him and pushed his nose against my wet panties, inhaling deeply. "I Love your scent, Bella. These need to go as well sweetheart, I need to touch all of you" he said with lust filled eyes. He pulled them down exposing my bare pussy to him while I made immediate work of taking my bra off.

He laid back down pulling me on top of him. He started kissing my lips and then slowly parted them with his tongue. The kiss was deep, wet, and so very Carlisle.

He moved his calloused hands leisurely down my sides stopping on my ass cheeks and squeezing them. I could feel his massive erection poking me through his pants. I moaned my approval while still kissing him. He broke our kiss long enough to slide his boxers off, and then gently pulled my exposed body back down onto his.

"God I want you so much" he said, and I could feel his cock rubbing against my leg. "I want you to Carlisle" I whispered as I kissed down his neck. He was making minute grunting noises, and then he suddenly rolled me over and was lying on top of me. My body was burning with the sensation of our skin to skin contact.

His eyes were dancing with his excitement and happiness. He put one of his hands on my breast while scooting down the bed to put his mouth on the other. His tongue was warm and wet as he swirled it over my hard nipple, sucking it eagerly into his mouth. His other hand was grabbing and pulling at my other nipple, the feel of his rough hands sending chills throughout my entire body.

I felt myself get wetter as he switched breasts and softly suckled it as well. His other hand worked on my nipple rubbing it and pinching it lightly. I loved the sounds he was making with his mouth. I felt his other hand slide down between our bodies, finding its way to my wet center. I couldn't stop my hips from moving as he slipped his fingers up inside of me. He was touching my clit with his thumb moving it to his own pace. "Carlisle, um" was all I could get my mouth to say. He managed his fingers with perfect precision as he moved them in and out of my soaked center, making me as wet and ready for him as he possibly could, before I stopped him.

"What's wrong, Bella" he asked in a husky voice.

"Nothing's wrong baby, I just want to suck on that juicy cock of yours."

"Oh fuck" he groaned as I turned him on his backside and started placing wet kisses down his muscular chest, working my way down his happy trail and straight to his manhood. I looked up at him through my lashes, attempting to be sexy as I took his erect cock into my hand. He moaned while looking me in the eyes. I took a tiny lick from the head of his stiff cock, licking his pre-cum. I heard him make a small noise of appreciation and anticipation for what he knew was coming next.

I started licking the head of his cock slowly than moving my mouth only on that part. "Bella" he moaned thrusting his hips slightly forward wanting more of my mouth on him. I went down a little further taking in the piercing he had as well. Then I moved my head to the base of his cock and started licking my way up while lightly touching his balls. He couldn't seem to stop moaning, which only encouraged me more. After licking his entire cock, I moved back to the head of it consuming as much of it as I could get in my wet little mouth. I bobbed my head up and down picking up speed as I went.

"You need to stop or I'm going to cum, I want inside you Bella." I moved my body back up his, and he rolled me over onto my backside once more. He crashed his lips into mine kissing me more passionately than he ever had in the past.

I could feel his leg as it slid in between mine, opening myself to him felt so natural. I was ready for him, and I soon felt the head of his cock at my entrance. He was restraining himself until I nodded my okay to continue. He started into my eyes checking for any signs of hesitation. Then he steadily moved his hips forward, stopping only long enough to let me adjust to him as he slid inside me slowly. I felt him hit my barrier, and I looked deeper into his eyes for courage. I shook my head letting him know I was ready, and he thrust into me quickly, stopping suddenly, once he had broken through. I let out a little squeak at the slight pain that I felt.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I just feel so full down there." I answered.

"That's because you are, sweetheart." He smiled and touched my face with the tips of his fingers. Then he slowly started moving inside me. I started loosening up and I began to move my hips to meet his thrusts. Eventually, he started moving faster, and it was feeling better with every push he made inside me. I could feel that familiar sensation in my stomach. My muscles started to tighten around his cock, and I heard him moan. "Oh you feel so perfect wrapped around me, that's my good girl, cum for me, sweetheart." My legs started shaking as I finally let loose and came for him. He was still thrusting deep inside me "I Love you, baby" he said as he grunted and his release spilled inside of me.

"I love you, to" I said, and I started to cry, worrying Carlisle.

"Oh honey, I hurt you."

"No you didn't, I just have so many emotions going on right now that I feel over whelmed." He moved from inside me and lay on his back once more, pulling my head to his chest and petting me.

"Did I feel ok Carlisle?" I had to know because I knew he had been with other women.

"You, my sweet angel, are the best I've ever had" he said kissing me on my forehead.

We lay there quietly lost in our own thoughts before he slowly moved me, taking the wash cloth that I had used to sooth him and started cleaning me up. There wasn't much blood, thanks to Carlisle's stretching exercises before hand over the past few weeks.

He looked so exhausted between the sex and the pain he seemed to be in, that he finally drifted off to sleep. I got dressed quietly and wrote him a note telling him I had left and to call me when he felt well again. I knew I needed to get out of here before James showed back up. The last thing Carlisle needed was more grief from my being here. I kissed him softly on his cheek and slipped out his bedroom door.

I knew something was going on by the fear in Jasper's eyes, whenever he looked at Alice earlier. I don't want to see that look in Carlisle's. I left the farm without any sign of James. I sighed with relief as I arrived home with a smile on my face. I finally heard the words I had never expected to hear from his lips. I knew from this point on, we would always be together.


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns all things Twilight-Eclipse was awesome-I was shocked and happy that Jasper actually got a lot of movie air time for once. He did an excellent job and Carlisle looked _HOT_ as always.

Bad Boys

Jasper and Alice

Chapter 14

Jpov

I couldn't believe my eyes, whenever I saw Alice and Bella standing inside of my own house. How many times had I warned Alice never to come here? I promptly took her by the arm and led her outside.

"Jasper please don't be upset with me, I was worried about you." She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and there was no way in hell that I could stay angry at her.

"Alice I could never be that mad at you, I'm simply trying to look after you, to keep you sheltered from our way of life" I said stated firmly "you can't just show up here, I don't want you getting hurt." I moved my hand from her arm to hold her small hand in mine, still pulling her as quickly away from this hellhole as I possibly could.

"Jasper, don't be silly I won't get hurt." My sweet angel was so innocent in the ways of our existence. I knew that I had to make her understand that she was in danger, hell we all were. However, I had to get her out of this place first. I put her on the back of my beat up motorcycle, and we took off as fast as I could go.

We rode for awhile as I tried to figure out a way to inform her that she was at risk of becoming a victim in this lifestyle I led. She held onto my waist tightly, and I could feel the love radiating off of her. I knew no one would ever love me as much as Alice has come to. She saw beyond my faults and looked at my needs, and there were many. I returned her love ten-fold, and I would do anything to protect her from the ugliness that was my life. I worried that if she knew the real me, she would run away screaming. However, I also took comfort in the reality of knowing that would never happen, my Alice would always love me unconditionally.

I pulled over into the town park and went and got us both a soda to drink. She sat down in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling up at me. I pulled her securely against my chest, my beautiful angel.

"Alice we need to have a serious conversation about a couple of things." I started slowly, dreading this discussion even prior to starting it.

"Why do I get the sense that I'm not going to like this Jasper?" She looked fearful and I couldn't help feeling that identical sense of anxiety.

"Because darlin' your not, I can promise you that." God I despised this, how am I supposed to tell her that loving me can bring her harm or worse, possibly death?

"Carlisle got the shit pounded out of him Alice, and he doesn't appear too healthy. I can't really go into the whys, and how-But as always, dear old daddy is at the center of it." I raised my hand in a gesture to keep her from speaking before I lost my courage to finish. "It wasn't Carlisle's fault-but I still held him responsible for it. Dad has this cruel way of punishing us to keep us from going against him. He pits us against one another, so to speak. He threatens one of us to keep the others in line." She sat very still now her head resting in the side of my neck, listening intently.

"When Carlisle messed up, he paid for it, but it wasn't enough for James. Especially since he still felt like Carlisle had one coming from him for defending me over that whole school incident. You remember that, right? " Alice nodded her head not sure if she should say anything or not. "Well long story short he wanted to get back at Carlisle by hurting me and the worst way to hurt me Alice is to threaten you." I spat out.

"James wants to hurt _me_ Jasper, why?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"To hurt me and in turn Carlisle, It's complicated-but at the same time also pretty cut and dry. It is, what it is, Alice, blackmail in its most basic ugly form." Alice's eyes began to fill with tears at this point as the seriousness of what I was explaining to her started to take root in her mind.

"Why would your mother be with such a malicious monster Jasper? She had to have known what kind of individual he was." I knew this question would come up.

"Alice why are you with me?" I asked tilting her chin up to gaze into my eyes.

"Because I love you, you know that Jazz." Her tears were dripping from her quivering chin, and I took my thumb and whipped away as many as I could.

"Have I ever led you to suppose that I am some sort of good guy, Alice?" I looked deeply into her red glassy eyes.

"You are a good guy just in a bad situation." She replied in the most serious tone I had ever heard come from her little mouth followed by a head nod. _She meant that._

"I am not a good person, Alice, I have my own skeletons. They may haunt me more than they do the others-but I own them." I could tell my words were hurting her; they were hurting both of us. Nevertheless, I needed her to see things clearly.

"I refuse to consider this Jazz, you are a fine man, and I love you. How's that for cut and dry?" she sobbed.

"Ali you know how much I love you, but at times I believe you would be better off without me in your life. I only wish for your safety and well being. I suppose the only way that will come about, is by my discontinuing all contact with you." My heart bled as I said these words, and I had to bite my own tongue to fight back the tears.

"Jasper, NO" She all but yelled at me "I refuse to live without the man I love. I don't mean to stoop as low down as James, but if you break up with me, I vow I'll show up at your home every single day." She huffed "I mean it, I won't let go of you without a fight." She was pulling on my shirt with no intent on letting me go.

"I can't win no matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt, Alice" I rubbed my hands across my forehead. I couldn't think strait at this point. Alice very swiftly changed the subject on me.

"What are you planning on doing about college Jasper?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"It's another year off- but I can't go to college, even if I wanted to, I have no way out, none of us do" Alice needed to start experiencing reality instead of being so willful about things.

"Jasper you're too intelligent not to go and make something of yourself." I laughed at that "It's not apt to take place, Alice, I'm sorry."

"Do you love me, Jasper?" why does this feel like a loaded question?

"You know I do, but do you honestly want to be with a man that carries so many secrets. You have no idea who I actually am, or what I've done in my life, and I can't show you that piece of me. Please understand that" I paused "you would only ever get half a man."

"I don't believe that Jasper and I know I see the actual man, it's the others that don't get to share in that." I just couldn't believe my ears. This tiny little woman had more, blind faith in me then I could ever have imagined.

"I hate myself Ali, if James were to hurt you" I shook my head not even finishing the thought. She reached up and kissed me passionately. "I love you Jasper, promise me that no matter what happens we will be together; please give me your word." She pleaded

"I promise Alice" How could I refuse my love anything no matter what the cost, I would pay it gladly for her.

"Jazz, take me somewhere and make Love to me. I need to feel you inside me."

The lady didn't have to ask me twice. I took her by the hand to help her up. She started running and giggling as I began to chase her. I grabbed her from behind and started swinging her around, laughing like we had never experienced such an intense conversation only minutes before. I knew in that moment that I would do anything to remain with her.

_Later that night_

I arrived home around 10:30 that night; James was waiting up for me, no revelation there.

"Where have you been tonight Jasper? And don't try and lie to me and say you were working. I stopped in at that little mini mart job of yours earlier today. I needed beer and you weren't there to sell it to me." He had that '_I got you'_ look on his face.

I dropped my head and mumbled something about riding my motorcycle to clear my head.

"Well I got home around five and its close to eleven now, is your head all clear? Because I think it's time for us to have a little chat."

I knew this was coming, I was just hoping to avoid it. He knows I will do anything to keep the people I love safe, especially Ali. I moved to sit down in the recliner while he sprawled himself out on the sofa, clutching his beer in his hand, here it comes.

"I wanted to talk to you about your little girlfriend Jasper. I did some research, as I like to call it, into things, and I found out who her parents are and where she lives. I was thinking maybe I could pay her a visit, since her parents won't get home for a couple of hours after she does. Is she a good little fuck Jasper?" he sneered

This is the part where I want to rip his head off; this is his way of baiting me. We all play this part in James's head games. I look away from him and grit my teeth, pulling my hands up into tight fists at my sides. I refuse to acknowledge this evil bastard by looking at him.

"James, don't start this just tell me what the fuck you want." I just wanted to get this over with.

"Well Jasper you know I wouldn't want to hurt you little girlfriend. She's so small and fragile" he chuckled."Breaking her would break you, I'm sure-but the most brilliant part would be you going to jail for her murder….It's always the troubled lover that does these things, isn't it?"

I wouldn't allow a reaction to show on my face at his cruel remarks. I learned to wear a mask many years ago.

"Just tell me what you want James, before I start tearing this place apart." I threatened.

"Well Carlisle is passed out up stairs; he's not looking good. Rosalie, well she won't be home until around three or so, given her new place of employment. So I was thinking" he said while pausing to finish his beer. "I miss how close you and I was when you were a little boy Jasper. I was thinking maybe we could pick things back up from before your mother disappeared." He grinned.

He had been hinting at this for a couple of months now, and it was making me sick. Maybe I couldn't control things when I was little-but it was for damn sure, I wasn't going to be his bitch anymore.

"No" I gritted my teeth "you want to play house; you do it with one of your drugged up friends."

"Are you sure about that Jasper? There are a lot of people lives at stake, given your selfishness. Alice isn't the only one you know, Carlisle is upstairs in pain. He could easily stop breathing during the night from his injuries. Rosalie's brakes could give out on her way home one night. Bella, I know that wouldn't hurt you, but it would affect Alice and Carlisle, and I would make sure you carried the blame." He threatened once more.

"I refuse to do it" I stated harshly and walked off upstairs.

I checked in on Carlisle, and he was moaning from the pain he was feeling from his head injury. I got some fresh water and a washcloth along with another pain pill and antibiotic. I woke him from his sleep to take them.

"Jasper, Thanks man, my head hurts so much." He swallowed the pills and finished off the glass of water with shaky hands.

"Carlisle, I think I'll just stay in here with you tonight and keep an eye on you, Bubby."

"Thanks Jasper, my gun is in the top drawer." He sighed "I think James is trying to kill me, I think I was supposed to die on that drug run." He hoarsely uttered out

"I think James is trying to kill us all Carlisle." I was certain of that.

"What do you think stops him, Jasper?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a theory?" I responded.

"Mom or Dad must have had life insurance policies on themselves and us. Dad had a high-quality career. I imagine James might have spent mom's share, but I bet that somewhere in our hometown, ours is put away until we either turn eighteen or twenty-one. I've had a lot of time to lay here and think Jasper. James hates us; there was no reason for him to take us with him, unless something was in it for him. I remember 'children youth' coming to our house on plenty of occasions before James moved away with us. He could have given us up to the state; nothing motivates James like money Jasper?"

"Maybe secrets Carlisle, we all have them thanks to James." I hung my head.

"We need to get Rose and start sharing them with each other than. This way he can't hold things over our heads, use us against one another." Carlisle's eyes were droopy from the pain pill.

"Let's just take everything thing one day at a time until you get better bubby, now get some sleep." I suggested

"One more thing Jasper, Bella loves me, and I love her as well. I'm going to try and give her the one thing that she asked for, a baby. I don't know how much time I have left. However, I do know that I am going to do everything in my power to make the memories she has of me good ones." He slurred "She has to know I love her.

"I understand" and I did. I saw the two men hauling Carlisle in the house that night. They had a reputation for killing marks. I don't know what saved Carlisle's ass that night and got him back home in his own bed. Even so, whatever it was, I was thankful to still have my big brother around, even if I did unjustly blame him for James' threatening Alice that night.

Carlisle fell into a deep sleep then, and I sat in the chair watching over him with his gun sitting on my lap. No one was going to hurt us tonight, I heard James snoring from the living room. We were safe…at least for now.


	15. Chapter 15

SM-owns all things Twilight

**A/N: Hello everyone, for those of you who don't already know, I am going on vacation this coming week. I won't be posting on any of my stories. However, I wanted to leave you all with a chapter that was a little silly and playful. They'll be plenty of time for the serious stuff, whenever I return. I hope you enjoy it and have a good laugh at Carlisle's expense. I also wanted to say Thank You to everyone who takes the time to review for me. I Love knowing what your thinking and have on more than one occasion changed a direction in this story to keep from upsetting my reviewers. I want to thank everyone who has hit Alert, Favorite author, favorite story, etc. You all are the greatest... Love from the bottom of my heart, Diane.**

Bad Boys

Caveman Carlisle

Chapter fifteen

_Two weeks later_

Bpov

Carlisle has extremely painful headaches now, and I worry that he has a brain tumor or blood clot, something horrible and unknown. He always tries to blow me, off whenever I question him about the frequency and intensity of them. He takes painkillers; I don't even want to know where he gets them. I know for a fact that he hasn't been to a medical doctor.

"Carlisle you need a brain scan or something" I say in my demanding-but trying not to be bitchy tone of voice.

"Well Bella let me get out my handy, dandy check book, so I can write the good doctors in Forks a check for all that." He smirked "Better yet I'll whip out my Visa, its good for more than just breaking and entering, you know?"

Here we go again, I say something serious, and he makes really bad jokes about it.

"Carlisle I'm serious about this" I said crossing my arms and stomping my foot like a perpetual child.

He rolls his eyes, a habit I might add that he stole from me, I huff at him; Carlisle then snickers back at me. I would slap him but I don't want to hurt his already pounding head, unless of course he keeps up this nonsense.

We are fighting without words again. It's become a habit between us these last two weeks.

Carlisle starts pounding on his chest like a caveman. He does this often to distract me and make me giggle, and it works.

"I Carlisle the Caveman, want sex from sexy girly woman with hair." I laugh, I can't help myself he looks funny and talks weird when he does this.

"Carlisle I'm being serious stop it" I giggle as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Want sex now girly woman. Carlisle will grab long hair and pull woman up the stairs to her room with bed." He says while grunting and bending down with his knuckles dragging the floor.

Game on boyfriend… I pick up a ball bat and pretend it's a club. I throw it over my shoulder and grunt back at him. Then I take my club and run it between my legs and grunt again while pushing it back and forth over my pants. "Cavewoman does not need man, her have the big stick."

"Come here you cute little bitch woman." He stalks towards me, and I run quickly up to the stairs. He catches me before I can close the door to my room.

"You saying I don't have a big stick little girl?" he asked playfully while backing my body against the wall.

"I didn't say anything about your stick, I was referring to the one I have in my hand, see, it's really big isn't it?" I smiled evilly at him. He took the bat out of my hand and tossed it across the room. Then he grabbed me by my arms and held me tight up against the wall, rubbing his own stick against me and smiling. Oh he thinks I'm going to be impressed with his big stick, ok, so maybe I am.

I grab him around the neck and crash into my caveman's lips, wasting no time to deepen the kiss. I broke loose and grunted again "Bella have no time for foreplay. Bella needs the big stick now" I laughed.

Carlisle's blue eyes light up the way they do only for me. He grabbed my hair and I grabbed his package, He let go first. I win. I pushed his chest driving him backwards onto my bed. "Strip" I said with authority in my voice.

"Um, no" he said like a question wanting to know what I would do if he denied my command.

"Listen here caveman; you're in the wrong century to be pulling this shit on me, I said Strip. However, since you didn't obey me, I believe that I would like to see you shake your ass while you do it. And if you're a good little caveman I might even give you a dollar." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"But Bella I can't dance" he laughed.

"Well Carlisle I can't have sex with you then" I laughed back.

"But I lob ew bewwa" he said talking like a baby with his lip stuck out. Because whenever it came to getting between my legs, Carlisle was below nothing. It's good to be the woman.

"Dance caveman or I'll get out my big stick" I threatened.

"Has anyone ever told you that you play dirty?" he declared.

"Well I had a very good teacher now didn't I?" I winked and smiled.

"Don't make me dance, please" he pleaded. Two minutes later he was up on my bed stripping his clothes off to the beat of my snapping fingers. God I love him.

"Now get on your back and let the cave girl have her nasty little way with you."

He laid back and I removed the clothes I had been wearing. I stood at the foot of my bed rubbing myself. He looked so sexy laying there all sprawled out waiting for me that I couldn't help myself. His cock was standing at full attention, and he started stroking himself while watching me. "Fuck Carlisle Cullen you have to be the sexiest man alive" I said panting. I think I just lost my cave girl power, he looks so hot in my bed, Lying back moaning my name.

I crawled onto the bed and straddled him reaching my hands out to touch his perfect chest. He grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth down to his. Kissing me passionately, we were both moaning from the sensation of it. He grabbed my ass and guided my entrance to the tip of his erection. I automatically sat down taking all of him inside of me. We both hissed at the contact.

He smacked my ass lightly to get me moving. "Please" he uttered "ride me hard." So I started doing just that, I slammed my body up and down on his long, thick hardness, and I was feeling pleasure like I had never known before. There was a flood of wetness that kept hitting repeatedly. "Oh God, Carlisle I think I just had my first multiple."

Being the typical male, he was filled with pride. "Don't worry it won't be the last one I'll give you" I don't know, maybe it's me-but I thought I gave it to myself using his body in this position. Yeah, I'm fairly certain of it.

I continued to slide up and down his perfect shaft until I knew he was going to cum. He was meeting me thrust for thrust and heaven forbid if my father were to get home early and hear Carlisle panting and groaning like this.

"Cum with me Bella", he said as he moved with me even faster. We both then fell over the edge instantly.

"Carlisle you have an awesome sex face when you cum." I said smiling at him. However, he had to be a smart ass. "Yeah I've been told." He smirked. So I hit him with my pillow, although at that point I did consider the ball bat briefly.

"I Love You, pumpkin" he smiled

"I love you to, cupcake but if you ever make a remark like that again I'm going to have to kick your motorcycle."

"Bella, sweetheart, you would just break your foot." He warned.

"Well then I guess the ball bat might come in handy." I said seriously while threatening the man's other woman.

"Bella"

"Yes, Carlisle"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy after having a multiple orgasm?" He asked.

"Oh I am, baby boy, or else I would be kicking you instead of your motorcycle." I said, then paused knowing I needed to bring this up again. "Carlisle, where exactly is your head hurting?"

He groaned and not in a sexy way either. "Bella I think my jawbone is fractured and some teeth are loose. The pain starts there and shoots its way up to my temple and into the top of my head. It will take time to mend something like that, a fracture always hurts worse than a break. So don't worry about it anymore. I have something for the pain, and I have you."

Okay now he has definitely gotten back on my good side. "If anything changes you'll tell me right?" I asked "Yes ma'am" he answered giving me a mock salute.

"Carlisle you do know that if anything happens to you, I will torture your brother and sister until they tell me who did it, and I will have to kill the responsible parties, I can shoot a gun, my Dad is the chief of police." I said half kidding, half serious.

He got up and put his clothes on not acknowledging what I had just said. I hate it when he ignores my inner drama queen like that.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Bella I would never leave you purposely, and I would make sure you had a reason to stay out of trouble. I have to get to work and your dad will be home soon. I'll call you tonight if I can, I love you Angel." With that he quickly walked out my bedroom door and a couple of minutes later I heard him take off on his motorcycle.

Today was a fun day mixed with a little seriousness. I guess his explanation about his headaches made since. However, I will be keeping my eyes and ears opened.


	16. Chapter 16

SM: Owns twilight I just want to make them bad.

Bad boys

Chapter 16

Bella loves sex

Two months later

Cpov

Bella and I are closer than we've ever been. That girl loves to fuck, anywhere, anytime. I think I've turned her into a nymphomaniac-but I'm not complaining, _ever_, she keeps me well satisfied. Here comes my brown eyed girl now. Every time she shows up where I work, I observe how the other males stare at her. But that's alright, as long as they glimpse and don't approach. She's mine and I have no intention of sharing.

"Hello Sexy" Bella acknowledged me, succeeded by an immensely sloppy kiss and a playful glimpse in her eyes. "Let's go over to my house, dad's gone fishing for the week-end with his buddies. We'll have the entire place to ourselves, and we can play house. I'll even kiss you on your way to work in the morning." _Fuck me very much._

"Did you acquire anything sexy I can tear off that sizzling hot little body of yours?" I asked hopeful she had been to Victoria Secret again.

"Perhaps", she beamed.

"Well, are you going to call me 'daddy' when you cum?" I chuckled.

"Only if you spank me first" she replied. Ok I can appreciate where this is proceeding "Let's get the hell out of here then" She got in her truck, and I hopped on my motorcycle. We arrived at her residence in less than five minutes. I pulled my bike around the back of her house so the neighbors wouldn't detect it and spoil our evening together by calling Charlie.

She met me at the back entry "Damn, I love it when you're all hot and sticky, come here my hard working, sex on legs, grease monkey." She said while tugging me inside the door and encasing both her legs around my waistline effectively massaging herself on my unyielding cock. "Ummmm, you're going to get it now Bella" I said amidst kisses. "I'm counting on it" she responded grabbing me by my hair. "I want you to fuck me, right here, right now against this wall Carlisle"

We began ripping off each other's clothes roughly in the throes of passion. I had her naked ass secured against the wall and was inside of her tight, soaking wet pussy before she perceived what was happening to her. "God you feel so good Carlisle" she said as I was lunging deep within her. "Fuck me harder, now." Damn she's an assertive little woman. I extracted out of her and deposited her on her feet, turning her roughly so I could capture her from behind. "You want to be fucked deep and unrelenting Bella, Huh?" I grunted as I ploughed into her again. "Um, Yes, that's it daddy, I love your big thick cock." _Fuck me, I love it when she talks filthy_, I immersed my cock to the hilt inside her, and she squealed as she came intensely, I followed closely after, calling out her name.

We both took the time to grasp our breathing and pick up our clothing from the floor. "Bella, honey, do you suppose that next time, we could perhaps foreplay a little before you molest me." I smirked. "I'll see what I can do for you, sweetie" she remarked and then blew me a kiss. _Have mercy_.

"I could do with a shower Bella, and I don't have a change of clothing with me." I stated, knowing I needed to go home for a few minutes.

"Cupcake, you won't be in need of any clothes this weekend, but-help yourself to the shower." She said all snarky "I'll start us some dinner." God I love her! I got cleaned up and out of the shower with nothing but a towel on. I really could do with some clothes.

"Bella, I believe I may require something more than a towel this weekend." I said walking causally into the kitchen. She just laughed at me. "No, a towel will be sufficient. You're going to be my handsome sex slave tonight, so don't assume you can sit on the furniture or anything remotely like that." She is too cute "I will take a seat any fucking where I feel like it, and you'll sit on my lap if I tell you to." She arched her eyebrow at me. "Really are you going to make me, Carlisle? I think I could get into that" she said smirking at me. "Tease" I retorted.

"So what's for dinner pretty lady?" I asked feeling suddenly famished. "Spaghetti and you will eat it, like it and compliment me on it" she laughed while pointing the spatula at me. I ate a few mouthfuls and told her I loved it and her. Hey, I have to get my brownie points in there somewhere; she deals with all my crap. I sat and watched some TV, while Bella got a bath. I was excited to see what she would have on and even more eager to tear it off her soon thereafter.

"Oh Carlisle" she said while sticking her leg over the banister from the top the stairs. She had on a very sexy red teddy that showed off her every curve, complete with fishnet stocking and heels. '_Oh Daddy_ _liked_', I was at the head of stairs in two seconds flat ogling her fine boobs and ass. "Bella you look stunning in red. I am going to ravish that sexy body of yours all night long." She just smiled and bit her lip trying to be all sweet and seductive, it worked; my dick sprang free from the towel I had been wearing. Bella reached out and grabbed it as it fell, while going downward on her knees. I let out a moan of anticipation, I knew what I was going to get.

She tasted the head of my dick and looked up at me through her eyelashes as her crimson lips accepted the entire head of my cock, while stroking my base with her skillful hand. She has gotten extremely good at this. "Oh Bella" I moaned as she seized as much of my massive cock in her mouth as she possibly could, making, sucking and slurping sounds. She moved her hands around my backside and gripped my ass as she tried to take me deeper down her searing wet throat. I reached around and jerked the top of her teddy downward so I could feel her luscious breasts. Her movements became quicker and she moaned while gently racking her teeth over my shaft. "Bella, you're going to make me cum" I said in a shaky voice. This only encouraged her to move more rapidly on my engorged cock. I shot my load into her hot mouth and like the good girl that she is, she swallowed ever drop of it.

I stood her up and slapped her ass, indicating with my pointer finger for her to get into the bedroom now. She started to scamper off in that direction-but I grabbed hold of her hair yanking her head back for one more searing kiss. I shadowed close behind her into her bedroom. I gaped at her with smoldering eyes and plucked her up, flinging her on the bed. She let out a little squeak as she came down. I was on top of her within seconds. "This has got to go" I said as I ripped the sexy red teddy off her in two jerks. "Fuck Carlisle that made me soaking wet." She said breathlessly.

I pitched the garment to the side and crawled down amidst her legs, anticipating tasting her sweetness on my tongue. "Mmmm, I am going to lick you until I can taste your sugary essence on my tongue, beautiful." She started moving her hips toward my face wanting to experience my touch; I moved my fingers up and down her wet folds. "You're always so soaked for me, sweetheart." I said as I lowered my tongue to gently lap her clit. I rolled her bundle over my tongue and was rewarded with a low throaty moan. I started licking her, teasing her, until she was squirming under my touch. I could feel my dick getting stiff again, her taste causing my mouth to water. I inserted my fingers inside her moistness and started stimulating her, gently at first, while I started sucking on her clit. My fingers started moving quicker as her movements became more frantic. I curled my fingers knowing exactly where her sweet spot was. "Cum for me Bella" I said lapping at her juices like a wild animal.

She called out my name as her juices flowed over my face and onto my tongue. I moved on top of her quickly, and I plunged my throbbing cock into her deep and forcefully. She was going to be aching tomorrow, and she would bear in recollection that I made her that way. I thrust intensely into her, not able to hold back the grunting noises that came from deep within my throat. "Who do you belong to, tell me now." I demanded "You Carlisle." She shrieked as she came again. "That's right no one else has ever felt that sweet little pussy, it's mine" I claimed as I spilled into her once again, satisfied.

I got up early the next morning and went home to get a change of clothes. James was still wide awake and Jasper was sitting in the chair across from him, his eyes appearing void of emotion.

"Did something go on here last night while I was gone?" I asked looking at Jasper for a response.

"No Carlisle" he answered robotically.

I didn't have time to ask twenty questions this morning. However, I knew something had gone on. I went on upstairs to check on Roe, she was fast asleep. I changed my clothes and headed out the front door for work. Bella had changed my life and for the first time in years I was content and happy.


	17. Chapter 17

SM: owns all things Twilight, I own nothing.

**A/N: Hi everyone, in this chapter some truths are revealed about Jasper. I know I have been asked a lot if Jasper has been molested. This chapter might be disturbing to anyone who has been touched inappropriately, or if you're sensitive about Jasper and don't want to know the horror he went through. There are some graphic descriptions that are talked about between mother and son. You have all been warned so please don't get upset with me. Thank You ****Diane**

Bad Boys

Chapter 17

Jasper Remembers How and Why his Mother Died.

I recollect over-hearing my mother talking to a lady friend one day regarding us twins. She had revealed that she always made sure to show 'Carl' (as she called him) additional attention. She had said that Rosalie and I enticed people in where ever we went, and that Carlisle must feel left out. Mom made exceptional efforts to make certain Carlisle felt just as secure as the rest of us, to understand that he too was meaningful and loved. He got fussed over by her a lot, on the night our mother disappeared; she was taking care of Carlisle, she thought he was feeling a little ill. She must have spent an extra half an hour with him that night before proceeding to Roe's bedroom to tuck her in. This made her about forty-five minutes later approaching mine. James had no inkling that she hadn't previously been here, and I didn't mention it, I was scared of him.

I have desired to tell my brother and sister the truths I know to be a fact for years now-but I'm fearful that they will detest me or blame me as much as I do myself. I want to inform Carlisle, mainly; sometimes the urge is so strong it overwhelms me. Why don't I come clean? Oh yeah, I remember why, seeing as James will end them over me to preserve his filthy little secret, just like he did the night he murdered my mom after she walked in and caught James fondling me.

_Flashback_

_He would approach my bedroom various nights when he felt the urgency to be intimate with me, as he nicely phrased it. He had initiated this only a few months after my mom had previously married him. I was approximately six or seven when it had commenced. However, by this duration, I was thirteen and was coming into my manhood. I considered it a curse rather than a blessing. I consistently prayed that he would just forget about me and leave me alone-but he never did. That night he had entered my bedroom and had initiated his fondling, reasoning my mom had previously checked on me, she hadn't. _

_When she opened the door he already had my pajama bottoms and underwear off. He was touching me, pulling on my member with his eyes closed and making grunting sounds. My mother trudged in and there was no way of renouncing anything for James. I felt ashamed; I declined my head and began weeping. "Mom, I'm so sorry" I had said to her feeling slightly confused. "You have nothing to be apologetic about, honey. You have done nothing wrong. James, I demand to speak with you right now." I had never seen my mother so consumed with rage before. I was scared, in every sense of the word._

_My bedroom was right off of the kitchen, so I could overhear their hushed utterances as they were arguing. Mom needed to understand how long this had been happening, among other things. I could hear her crying, "My baby, my poor baby. What have you done to him James?" she sobbed._

"_Well perhaps if you had been a better mother none of this shit would have occurred, right under your nose." I heard a loud thud that I assumed was his fist striking something hard._

"_Have you touched Rosalie or Carl?" She demanded in a strong voice._

_He just chuckled and I knew then that she wasn't going to get her answer; he loved head games after all. This went on for what felt like forever until mom told him she was calling the authorities and having his ass put in prison. James grew furious at her threat. I heard him pull the phone out of the wall, and then slamming it on the floor._

"_Stop it, James" my mother demanded "You have gone too far this time. I forewarned you under no circumstances to ever fuck with my children in any fashion, and I find you fondling my son inappropriately. How long has this been going on? Tell me NOW." She yelled._

_I heard him laughing with his, evil laugh "Well, from my point of view, it hasn't gone on nearly long enough, or I would have acquired him by now."_

"_Jasper, come here, right now" My mother yelled. I appeared in front of her with my eyes cast down on the floor, feeling ashamed._

"_Jasper, come here to mommy" I walked over to her slowly "Come to the bathroom with me, I want to talk." I followed her not knowing what was going to take place now._

_My mother shut and latched the door, tears were surging from her cheeks, and she was trying to remain composed in front of me._

"_Jasper, I need you to inform me what all James has done to you, baby." She pleaded, However, I clamed up realizing that James had cautioned me never to speak of this. My mother started pacing back and forth before speaking again._

"_Jasper, honey, you understand that none of this is your fault, right?" I nodded my head 'no'. "It isn't sweetheart, what James has done to you is going to dispatch him to jail for a very long time." I glanced up at her, and I felt hope for the first time in years. If James went to prison then I would be free of him, life without fear._

"_Tell me, baby boy, how long has he been touching you." She lifted my chin to look at her, I burst into tears as I confessed like the child I still was._

"_Mommy, he's been touching me since you got married to him." I sobbed "Where has he touched you? I need to know honey, I know this is hard for you-but its very relevant." she informed. "He felt me everywhere mom" I confessed._

_Mom threw her hands over her face trying to contain all of her combined emotions. "Oh God, Oh God" she cried as she paced the floor absorbing what I had just told her. "I need to check on the other children, you stay here." I nodded my head, and she left but was back within' two minutes. She closed the door once more and restarted her questioning._

"_Jasper, did he stick his member inside your rectum?" she asked as delicately as she knew how, all the while fearful of my response._

"_No mom, just his finger" My mom hit the wall with her fist at that point. I don't know how she didn't wake up Carlisle and Rosalie. "That motherfucker, I will kill him." She wailed. She started breathing deeply to calm herself._

"_Darling', did he force you to touch him?" I hesitated, "Answer your mother, Jasper" she insisted._

"_Yes, mom" I dropped my head again. "Jasper you have no reason to lower your head, you were a victim in all of this, and I need you to give me direct answers."_

"_Okay mom" this was so embarrassing, "He put his thing in my mouth, and it hurt my throat and made me gag." I answered._

"_That's all I have to know right now sweetheart, come with me, I'll escort you back to your room." I did as my mother had said, and she left me just inside the door. James was seated at the kitchen table, no doubt pondering how much I had disclosed to her._

_I listened to my mother as she started to confront him once more. "You are going to jail you sick bastard." Mom said through gritted teeth. "You will never see the light of day again. I will be questioning my other children tomorrow, and if you have even touched them…" she seethed._

"_I never touched those other two little shits; I have no interest in the princess or your precious Carlisle, whom you love so much." He huffed._

"_What made you want my Jasper, Why him?" She asked_

"_He's was begging for attention, so I gave it to him." He grinned; pissing my mother off instantly. My mother slapped him across his face calling him the child molester that he was._

_After she said that everything got quiet, and I got up and Tippy toed to my door peeking around it. What I witnessed has been forever burned into my memory. He had a belt encased around my mother's neck, and she was struggling for air. She noticed me standing there and with her eyes, she was compelling me to get back into my room-but I couldn't. I just remained there in a trance, observing my mother's life leave her eyes. Why didn't I help her, why couldn't I move?_

_She kicked and fought until she passed out, and he still held the belt tightly around her, whispering something into her ear. It was ten minutes before James released her, making sure she was lifeless, I started crying loudly, I couldn't control it. I was scared for my mother. I closed my door hoping he hadn't heard or seen me._

_He bursts through my door and grasped me by the throat, just like he had mom. "You keep your mouth shut boy, and I will allow you and your brother and sister to exist." Then he slung me against the wall, and I passed out. Unable to comprehend all that had occurred in my own mind. It took me years to fathom that it wasn't completely my fault._

_End flashback_

James attempted to keep everything under control after that, especially me. Whenever he reported mom missing, after the forty-eight hour period, child welfare arrived. It was their task to investigate the safety of us children; I didn't realize that back then. There was one lady that kept showing up to talk to me. James was always there and I knew to keep my mouth closed. That lady appeared to see directly through James, and she began showing up at school to talk to us.

The final day we were in that school I had started to cry. It wasn't normal behavior for a thirteen year old, to shriek out of fear of his step-father. I almost revealed everything to her that day. She seemed to possess all the answers to what had happened to me.

"Jasper, I understand that your step-father has been touching you, I see all the indications. Let me aid you and your siblings. We'll put James in custody where he can never hurt anyone again." She had informed me with confidence.

I held back when she pledged to put him in prison. My mother had said those identical remarks, and she was now dead. James had reminded me repeatedly that he would hurt Carlisle and Rosalie, and they were all I had left. He promised me he would never touch me again, if I would just keep my mouth shut. However, I had decided that I would tell the nice lady the truth if she came back tomorrow. James somehow obtained word that she had been talking to us. That evening he relocated us to Forks. We got the house out in the country soon after that.

There was so much change in such a short amount of time that it made my head spin. We were all missing our mom terribly, and Rosalie was worried that when she came home, we wouldn't be there. We held each other and cried every night before bed for months, often falling asleep that way.

Carlisle cried for a few months as well-never in front of anyone. We would overhear him late at night when he thought everyone was asleep. It wasn't long after, he started becoming angry with her for leaving. He would make remarks and punch the walls, leaving holes in them, sling stuff to the other side the room for no apparent reason, other than releasing his pain.

Then he became tough and Rosalie and I followed suit. It made things easier to accept and deal with. We learned that people feared us, which gave us an impression of power over our lives. Edward and Emmett soon accompanied our youthful pack. They couldn't seem to stay out of trouble either.

Edward loved the thrill of shocking people with his conduct. He was arrogant and controlling over people who he could intimidate. He loved the high he got from shoplifting and walking away without being caught. He could also be so charming for authority figures that no one would presume he did anything illegal.

Emmett was different than Edward. He was being raised by his father as well. However, his old man loved nothing more than to beat him down both physically and emotionally. He would tell him that he would under no circumstance amount to anything in life, and was the weakest of white trash, Emmett believed him. Most individuals didn't know this about him, we did. We all had an airtight bond, a brotherhood if you will. We kept each other strong and had each other's backs. We don't reveal each other's secrets because they're not ours to tell.

The girls soon entered our lives, and they changed us to an extent. I had under no circumstances, known of Carlisle to want to draw breath as much as he does right now for Bella. He would take a bullet for her just as quickly as I would have my Alice.

I have never wanted a normal existence like I do with Alice. I want the whole thing, the house with the white picket fence, 2.4 children, and I even want to go to church on Sundays. I don't know how to make it come about with James and his games. My life seems to be nothing more than making sure everyone is protected from James, Including myself.

James has been trying to finish what he started with me as a small child for the past few months. He is always making remarks about how good-looking I am and what all he would like to do to me now that I'm eighteen. He threatens my girlfriend; he threatens my brother and sister, it's a never-ending circle with him.

I sit up at night and watch him with Carlisle's gun close at hand. I know he wants to get rid of my brother more than anyone. However, James loves his little games, and he may just take out someone I don't expect. So I have to be on guard at all times.

I recognize where my sister works now, and I am upset by it, I keep my mouth shut, like always. I watch my brother and Bella, and I know the secret they are keeping between the two of them. I also fathom where James goes and who he is with, and that he murdered my mother. I just don't know where her dead body is. Carlisle will be the one to locate her though, if I can keep James away from him long enough.

Alice does nothing but waits around for me to spend time with her. We consume most of our time together at school now. I see her whenever I can-but it's hard given I have to keep an eye on everyone else. I am more sleep depredated than Carlisle is now.

I hate secrets, and if there is one thing that I can promise everyone it's this. I am ready to snap and if James pushes me into something I don't want to do. I will kill him and take one for the team. I loathe secrets and everyone's will be told, especially mine. It is time for closure soon; I can sense it deep within my soul. It's all about to go down, everything is going to change.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

Bad Boys

Chapter 18

Time to Talk

Cpov

I walked into the house after spending time with Bella. I am one delighted motherfucker as of late. Bella and I went to the physician today to verify without a question that she is pregnant, seven weeks. I am so proud and pleased that it's a guaranteed matter. I can rest now knowing that if I don't make it, and James end's me, my Bella will have a part of me to remain with her. She will never be unaccompanied and my last name will continue to be carried, not that it wouldn't through Jasper.

However, it appears that with every crumb of happiness I obtain, something terrible will follow, it never disappoints. I walked up the stairs to check on my siblings as I consistently do before I go to bed. I tapped on Roe's door, and she didn't respond so I knocked again. Then I pressed the door open and the vision I witnessed will permanently be etched into my memory. Jasper was lying in bed beside Rosalie comforting his twin. He had my own gun elevated in the air, aiming it straight at me, WTF.

I cast my hands up in a defensive manner to make him aware that I proposed no harm. I saw in his eyes that he was relieved to recognize it was me. Roe was folded underneath his arm hiding, all I could see were her blue eyes peering at me in horror. I approached the bed slowly and sat down on the end trying to figure out why she was so distressed. I was sure that it involved that bastard James, and I was certain I would have to take him out of the picture if he had raped my sister.

I glanced at Jasper, who was still retaining my weapon in one hand and our sister under his other arm. "You need to close the door Carlisle, lock it." Jasper said in a quivery voice. I quickly did as he requested then sat down.

"We have to talk, all three of us." Jasper declared in a serious tone of voice.

"What is wrong with you Rosalie?" I asked my sister trying to observe more than just her eyes. She sobbed for a few seconds, and then she dislodged Jasper's arm.

I gasped in shock at what I saw, "who chopped off all your long hair?" I implored, trying to retain my rage. Rosalie's hair looked as if it had been mutilated by a pair of grass clippers. It was shorter than Jasper's and hacked into short pieces.

"James did, Carlisle, that's what we need to discuss." She said as she sobbed so intensely her chest trembled.

"He will die for this, I swear it Rosalie." I vowed to my sister who had been broken and humiliated by our so called father.

"Just listen first" She pleaded "Jasper and I have been conversing, and we want to compare what we know with you."

I shook my head and sat stiffly on the bed ready to hear what I was sure would be more dreadful news. "You remember the night you made that excursion for James and came back beat up severely?" Jasper questioned and I nodded "You made a declaration that James was only supposed to harm you, the two of you had an agreement, I assume. Those may not have been your precise words-but from what I gather, you have been accepting punishments and such to shield us." Jasper continued "What else have you been doing to protect us? Big brother." he inclined his head at me waiting for me to disclose it.

"Jasper that seriously doesn't matter, I should never have said anything." I declared trying to dodge this. I didn't want them to feel bad for me or responsible about former times.

"It's time to talk" Roe said "He has been using you against us as well, Carlisle. We have all been blackmailed by him for years. So you tell us and we'll tell you."

"What has he done to you two?" I sprang up and demanded to know, I was fuming and my temper was proceeding to get the best of me. I hit the wall with my clenched fist and booted the garbage can to the other side of the bedroom. "You both better begin talking to me and fast." I shouted making Roe flinch.

"James has been having me work on the week-ends; you know my new profession right?" I peered at her in acknowledgment, and she proceeded. "Well I haven't particularly been truthful with you about where or why."

"Where would that be?" I slammed my fist down on her desk, realization dawning on me for the first time before she responded.

"The adult male club on the other side of town" she answered in a mousy voice.

I was furious at this information; she's my sister for Christ's sake. I let out a roar that was so loud that it made my own chest shudder.

"Carlisle, it wasn't her fault so calm the hell down" Jasper said in a tone that meant business.

"I told you he would re-act like this, there's no reasoning with him when he becomes this way Jasper."

I sat down in the desk chair taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. My sister was upset and I was provoking more hurt "I'm sorry Rose." I said hanging my head. "Please continue, I want, no, I need to know what's been happening with you."

"James has been charging me for your safety, the reason he didn't kill you that night like he had plotted, was because I have been paying him off." She held her hand up for me to remain silent while she finished. "He had a hit out on you, and they fucked it up, being the dope addicts that they are. I overheard him on the phone both with the man who didn't pay you, the hit man, and then you roughly thirty minutes after." She began sobbing "I begged him for your life, Carlisle; I informed him I would do anything. I expected him to want sex-but he required money."

I felt like I had been punched in the chest at the realism of her words. I would have been lifeless that very night. I would never have made love to my Bella. She was right, as was I. I wouldn't live to see my next birthday. This only confirmed to me that I had made the right choice by granting Bella the baby she had prayed for. I know how much she loves me and losing me would end her as well.

The baby though, it would provide her a motive to go on in life. She would be able to see a part of me and her, our love, every day of her existence.

"Carlisle" Rosalie spoke pushing me out of my thoughts. "Those same thugs helped carry you in that night. I was so terrified that we were going to lose you."

"How much was my life worth?" I asked needing to know the answer to this as well.

"It was worth three-thousand dollars." Jasper answered me, understanding that as a man I needed to know.

I just shook my head back and forth. I had so many emotions going through me at once. I felt fear, remorse, appreciativeness, love and hate. I felt my eyes begin to wail up with tears as this legitimacy was even more than I could handle. I detested feeling this weak-but the whimpering wouldn't halt "Thank You for saving my life Roe." I said as I wiped tears away from my face.

She got up and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I began to cry out loud as she did so, over come with everything I considered. "You would have done it for me Carlisle." She held me even closer.

"I thought I was protecting you, both of you." I cried. I felt a second set of arms embrace me as well. I felt Jasper's chest shake as he sobbed with Roe and I.

"I'm sure you have saved us on many occasions, big brother." He comforted.

After we were all finished 'crying it out' they went back to sit on the bed. Rosalie explained to me that she was short on her payment-business had been slow, and James had cut her hair to teach her never to cross him again. To pay off my life, she was indebted to him for ten-thousand dollars, and he got her the job stripping to make sure he was paid in full within the year.

Jasper then started telling his role in things. He had taken a few beatings himself and James was repeatedly threatening him. He had been convincing Jasper that one of us, or Alice and possibly Bella, would vanish suddenly one day. He explained that James had a sexual interest in him as of late, and that he had refused him time and again. However, now Jasper was put in a situation to where he was trying to keep an eye on James at all times, keeping everyone guarded. He had Emmett at the strip club and Edward trailing James when he couldn't. Emmett and Edward both had a weapon on them and if James went to harm any of the girls they were to shoot immediately and call Jasper.

Jasper had everything worked out and in motion, and I felt like a total failure. James had played me along with my brother and sister. I had to do something, formulate a strategy myself. We debated exterminating James and how or for what reasons we would do it, where to dispose of a body and such. I won't lie, I was uneasy about what Bella would conceive of me if she considered me a murderer. Would she hide our baby out of concern for their safety? I had decided that if she did I would leave them be, even if that denoted, she found a new man, and he raised my child. I knew that he or she would never face the threats and dangers that we have.

I was going to have to attain two more weapons, one for Roe and another for Jasper. I wouldn't take mine from him tonight; it appeared to make him feel secure. I was astonished that James wanted to touch my brother, the sick bastard. Then again, it would explain why he didn't rape Roe and wanted money.

I would have to purchase her a wig tomorrow, and I would need to control my temperament around James. We had to come up with a solid plan, and I did not want my sister involved. Jasper and I would have to make things transpire. I didn't know if I could actually take someone's life. Then again, I didn't want to lose mine or the ones of anyone I loved either. I anticipated things would work out for the best in the end. I want to be there to see my baby born, even cut that cord thing. I would make a decent dad, I think.

I know one thing for sure; James will never be around my child. It's my job to protect my unborn baby, along with Bella, my siblings and Alice. This is a turning point in our lives, one in which we will never get a second chance at.


	19. Chapter 19

SM: owns all things Twilight

Bad Boys

Chapter 19

Plan in Action

Carlisle's pov

So here we all sit on our motorcycles, waiting outside the home Jasper, and I have known for the previous five to six years. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I have been planning this for the past three weeks. It's the eleventh hour and the time is at hand. Today someone, if not all of our lives will be altered.

The twins and I have refused James' demands and have gained back the power; we once yielded to him as children. I refuse to make drug runs or do any of his dirty work. Jasper informs him, in no uncertain terms, that he will never touch him again. Rosalie refuses to dance at that 'Gentleman's Club' since he cut her hair. She also has not produced an installment on my life. We recognized that James was trying to provoke us, or more specifically, me. He knows my temperament thoroughly; he deems he wins either way. If I assault him over Roe's hair he wins, if she doesn't repay him, he wins, either way, I die. However, today he will lose, and possibly Jasper or I will as well, our lives or our freedom, our girlfriends, my unborn child. It's a disturbing reality that we have discussed and accepted as truth.

Bella and Alice are not without a clue to the actuality that something is set to transpire. However, we don't wish the women involved or familiar with what's proceeding today, including Rosalie.

We opted for a theatrical entrance into our home, Edward's idea. We decided to materialize naked and singing. This way at least if the authorities show up, we may be capable of pleading temporary insanity, small a probability as that is.

Edward insisted on wearing his brand new 'chucks', I swear that boy has a shoe fetish.

We all took our positions and did as we had rehearsed a couple of times.

I booted the door open to view James seated in the living room watching television, _lazy fuck_. His head shot up at the loud sound. Then I commenced singing that worn out Freddie Krueger song I had loved as a child, altering the words slightly.

"One, Two, Carlisle's coming for you."

Jasper strolled through the back entrance singing.

"Three, Four Jaspers at your door."

Emmett, from a side window,

"Five, six Emmett shoots the prick."

Edward enters from the upstairs and strides down spinning his gun.

"Seven, eight Edward knows your fate."

Then I continued.

Nine, ten you'll never breathe again.

We advanced forward and James drew his gun on us. However, we had four weapons in opposition to his one. We all appeared somewhat insane as we stood there, perhaps we were. Things had gone too far, for too long, and it was time for the dramatic conclusion. _God help us all_.

"Drop your gun, daddy" Jasper said sarcastically. James didn't attempt to move; we all aimed our guns and positioned our fingers on the trigger. Jasper and I were positioned in front of James. Edward and Emmett stood back and to the lateral of him.

"Well I see you boys are more like me then you acknowledge. I educated you well, didn't I?" James asked smirking at Jasper and afterwards towards me. "Did you honestly believe I wouldn't notice you were up to something, you brainless fuckers?"

Edward let out a chuckle as he sat down in the chair across from where James was seated "Do you like my new 'chucks' James? I got them at a five finger discount. I really think they accent my big cock, whenever I'm naked." He finished while wiping off a speck of dirt from his shoes.

Emmett laughed and played along with Edward. "Well Eddie, I'm glad you took off those horrid jeans, your ass really did look huge in them." He spread his hands out indicating how wide Edward's butt appeared in them, never removing his trigger finger from the gun.

"Emmett, don't make me shoot you, I will have to go and dig another grave, and my pinky already has a callous on it from digging one for dickhead over there." He said while pointing at James.

"You dug me a grave? How thoughtful Edward, did you remember to purchase me a suit as well?" James scoffed.

"Well we would have procured you one father dearest-but I have a feeling that whenever you placed said hit out on me, you didn't purchase one for me." I answered his question for Edward.

"No I did not" James admitted "I never did like you Carlisle, you were always such a little _mommy's boy, _and It was nauseating." he added.

"I will proudly obtain the rank of a mama's boy James. I love her, unlike you." I peered seriously as I remained over him "Are you jealous of me James, has that been your problem all these years?" I questioned, while staring into his grey blue eyes. I was directly in front of him. I perceived I could take a shot, and so could he.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle was all I heard from her, and your father." That captured me by surprise. I glanced quickly at Jasper, and he shook his head indicating he had no idea what he was talking about either.

"Yes boys I worked with your dad at the "Steal factory" where he lost his life. I watched it take place right in front of me. I heard him splat, Carlisle." He grinned evilly "That's one of those sounds you never forget. A body striking the pavement, that vital grunt of air as it departs from their broken body, _remarkable_." He then laughed at the memory, utterly infuriating me. Jasper and I shared a look of acknowledgment.

Emmett moved to my side, and Edward got up and went to Jaspers.

"You killed our father to" Jasper accused furiously.

"No sweetheart, I never had any intentions of murdering him. He got his feet tangled up in some cables some dumb ass hadn't secured. He toppled over them getting his right foot ensnared. He dangled upside down for about, oh, thirty seconds before he fell to his demise." James said smugly delighting in the description of our father's death immensely. He described it like it were some rated 'R' movie he had watched. That was my father, he was talking about.

"I don't believe you, you killed him." Jasper continued to accuse.

James twisted his body and gun towards Jasper. "I did not kill your father kid, look up the accident report, there were witnesses. That's how your mother got that enormous settlement from the corporation, and collected his two life insurance policies." He announced. _I knew it_.

"Where is that money now James? Have you squandered every penny of it? I mean that has to be why you push the drugs right?" I declared as fact rather than a question. He continued staring at Jasper, and it was making me very anxious. I could see how nervous Jasper was becoming. He was trying to intimidate him without saying a word. I needed to get his concentration back on me.

"Did mom leave us any money James or did you steal that as well?" I asked accusing. "Well junior, and I suggest that because you look, act and sound identical to your arrogant father. I didn't like him and I certainly despise you and the fact that you were 'favored'. You're mistaken about your mother. However; I did love her and Jasper. You and Rosalie, I could have wasted without blinking twice. She may be a girl-but her attitude and the way she carries herself like a ' know it all bitch, I could have lived without." He sighed, considering his confession a prize, we were now all privy to.

"Well how petty of you, James as well as unsurprising" I had his attention back on me presently and apart from my brother.

"I will never disclose to you anything regarding money, Carlisle. In a little less than two years, I will have your mother declared legally deceased and everything that she had, will belong to me as her surviving spouse." He said standing and spitting in my face as if to challenge me. I moved to squeeze the trigger and end this game of cat and mouse. Before I could I overheard a couple of car doors slam outside and then four officers ushered through the already opened front door. One of those officials being Bella's father Charlie, and here we all stood, other than James-naked-all holding weapons.

James grinned, "I hope you don't object, I called the authorities while you were busy taking off your clothes." He laughed holding his sides. "I realized when you didn't approach me for clipping little Rosie's hair that you had distinct plans for me. Honestly, Carlisle, you are so predictable, and going to prison." He added matter-of-factly.

"Police, throw your weapons down" they yelled as they encircled us. I heard three guns drop to the floor. James and I stood toe to toe with our guns pointed at each other's chest. My icy blue eyes and his dulled blue grey ones-daring one another to move.

"Where did you bury my dead mother James?" I asked through gritted teeth. "TELL ME!" I yelled.

"Chief Swan, these young men must be on hallucinogens or something. Look at them standing here in my home naked and holding guns. That one" and he pointed at Edward "said he had previously dug my grave." He enlightened, while never letting his gun down.

"Edward is that true; did you do such a thing?" Charlie questioned.

"No sir, Chief Swan, you know I detest manual labor." Edward stated. He sat down cautiously while putting one ankle over the top of his knee, effectively showing off his whole package. He peered off to the side and was biting his fingernail like everything that was happening had been completely normal. Jasper bursts out laughing, succeeded by the rest of us. Edward's mouth twisted up in a half smile, he knew he was amusing.

"Emmett, what is your part in this?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, Officer Swan, sir, Charlie-can I call you Charlie? I just enjoy being naked. It gives me that warm and fuzzy feeling." Emmett answered.

James and I remained unmoving.

"Jasper, would you care to elaborate on what's going on?" Chief Swan asked, expecting another clever remark. "I came here to kill James." Jasper replied, serious as a heart-attack and Charlie's mouth dropped opened. "Jasper, do you want a lawyer, son?" he inquired. "No sir, I'm going to kill him, if not today, then tomorrow or next week. I dunno."

"Jasper, why do you wish to kill your father?" Charlie asked after recovering from the last answer.

"He's not my real father, Chief Swan. He murdered my mother" Jasper began shaking as he confessed. "She was protecting me. Carlisle, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth weeks ago." Jasper began to sob. I knew not to look away from James, so I simply replied "What didn't you tell me Jasper?"

"Mom died to protect me, Carlisle…..OH GOD, MOM." he said as he fell hard to his knees.

"Shut your mouth Jasper" James commanded.

_Jasper's pov_

I couldn't endure it anymore; I had to tell Carlisle the truth. I was so fearful that he would despise me after this. I felt the carpeting as I proceeded from my knees onto the floor, pulling my knees up in a fetal position. My body racked with sobs. I could tell Carlisle wanted to comfort me. I also knew that he couldn't, given the situation he was in with James.

"Please bubby, don't hate me." I pleaded with my only brother. I didn't want to lose another of my family members.

Emmett proceeded to move. I am certain he wanted nothing more than to console me somehow–but was blocked by the other officers threatening to shoot him. They needed to get everything figured out and stop the stand-off between my brother and James. I sensed something terrible was going to happen. I needed to tell everyone the truth. Carlisle had searched for answers, and though I didn't know where our mother's body was. I did know what happened to her.

"I want Alice; I need her to know the truth as well." I said to the nearest officer standing over me.

"Jasper, I'm right here" Alice said, she appeared from somewhere in the kitchen. Bella was close on her heels; the girls were both in shock at what they were witnessing. Alice leaned down to comfort me as one of the officers seized her by her little arm and pulled her away, I felt the lose.

"Charlie, authorize your officer to let me go to Jasper." She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can't do that Alice, I'm concerned, it's for your safety as well as his" Then he changed position, facing his daughter, red-faced. "Bella, what the hell are you doing here, grab her" Charlie ordered another officer, distracting Carlisle from James. He quickly recovered his position before James had time to re-act.

"Bella, what are you doing here for Christ's sake, get out, Now."Carlisle yelled louder than he ever had at Bella. He meant business whenever it came to protecting her and their unborn baby.

"No, I certainly will not leave you!" she was then pulled over to her father's side, and you could tell Charlie was pissed off by her stubbornness.

He glared at his only daughter and commanded her to stay right there alongside him while gesturing for Alice to come and stand beside Bella. Alice refused.

The chaos was becoming too much with all that was elapsing at one time. Too many distractions, I was getting worried for my big brother.

"Jasper" Carlisle called to me "If you need to get something off of your chest, I'm here and Alice is as well."

"What about Rosalie, she needs to know?" I only needed to tell this story once. I was beginning to feel light-headed from stress, I was seeing yellow specks in front of my eyes, off and on, and the ringing in my ears was becoming louder each time it kicked in. I was trembling so hard that it appeared that I was having convulsions. I was going to lose it.

"Someone needs to help Jazz, man. He looks like he's going to have a nervous breakdown." Emmett pleaded my case for me.

I perceived Carlisle telling me to try to hold it together, right before my ears starting buzzing loudly again. Whenever they let up once more, I began to try and talk. I almost didn't recognize my own quivering voice.

"I saw James kill our mother, whenever I was thirteen. He wrapped a belt around her neck and strangled her. I SAW IT, I saw It" …. I cried, tears flooding my eyes once more. "He was touching me Carlisle and mom, she caught him, and she paid with her life." I sobbed "It was my entire fault, everything is my entire fault."

The room fell quiet and I heard my brother gasp at what I had just revealed to everyone in the room.

"You dirty mother fucker" was the last thing I heard before shots began firing and people began screaming. My ears rang loudly again as my eyes seemed to be fading in and out. I saw my big brother fall. I heard Bella screaming his name. I couldn't take anymore. I blacked out.

**I will try to update again this week, sorry. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

SM: Owns all things Twilight related, simple as that.

**A/N: I would like to thank my new friend and beta Mizzdee. You are the best girl. I also wanted to say that there will be about five to seven chapters left to this story. Then I will post some outtakes. One is humorous...But the other two or three are how I had originally written this story. I changed this story and it's ending to keep Jasper's fans from becoming upset. They don't want their boy hurt, and I understand that. However, I will be posting the original chapters for reading if your interested.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, they mean so much to me and keep me inspired. I Love you all for taking the time to read and/or review. :)**

Bad Boys

Chapter 20

Total Confusion

Bella's pov

Alice and I had noticed something was up with the boys today. There was a definite anticipation in the atmosphere between them all. They decided to cut school and have a '_boy's day out',_ no girls allowed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and they soon spun out on their bikes. Alice and I had pretended to leave for class but we were secretly observing Rosalie. We knew that she would be the one to usher us to where the guys were. She wasn't foolish whenever it came to her brothers and with Jasper being her twin, she pretty much had a direct connection.

Rosalie rode off on her motorcycle. Alice and I tailed her as close as we could in my old truck. I was surprised when she went straight home. I thought she was onto us and this was her method of getting us off her path. However, I had never been more mistaken about anything. The motorcycles were all here. Rosalie climbed up a tree and opened the window to one of the rooms in their home. A limb on the tree she was in ensnared her hair and, to our astonishment, a wig remained.

Alice and I both gasped and looked at each other.

"Fuck Bella, this is going to become serious, isn't it?" she asked looking at me still in astonishment.

"I know Carlisle well enough to recognize that he won't let this pass if James is responsible for that, and he is Alice. Who else would demean Rosalie that way?" I answered.

"Well it appears the boys came here to take revenge for her and she wasn't going to be left out." I nodded my head and turned off the truck.

"Alice we need to shove the truck somewhere out of view. All hell is about to break loose." We got out and forced it behind an old worn out shed near their house. Just in time to witness three patrol cars with sirens coming up the dirt road at an intense rate of speed. My father was one of the four officials who had arrived. They entered cautiously with their hands on their weapons. I heard them yell, "Police, throw down your weapons" as they barged through the opened doorway. I have never been so terrified in my whole life. It was as if all of my nightmares were about to materialize.

Alice and I quietly made our way around the back of the house. We stood in another open doorway and listened. Jasper was experiencing some type of breakdown and said her name. Alice went rushing in and I was close behind her. Why were the guys all stark-naked?

There were guns everywhere and we were both seized for our own preservation. I couldn't believe my eyes. My Carlisle was standing nose to nose with James. They were both aiming guns into each other's chests. Jasper was having a nervous breakdown curled up in a fetal position. Rosalie sat soundlessly on the stairs remaining unseen. Tears ran down her face as she observed their lives falling apart.

Carlisle had shouted at me to leave but I refused him. He had no time to oppose me given his position. Jasper confessed that he had been molested by James and had witnessed his mother's death. I saw the look on Carlisle's face as Jasper's words had sunk in. That's when all hell officially broke loose.

Afterwards everything took action in slow motion. "You dirty mother fucker" I had heard Carlisle say, and then I heard shots exploding. I watched as Carlisle fell to the floor alongside James. Rosalie came charging from the stairs startling the officers and they fired on her as well. She screamed out in pain as a bullet struck her; she hit the floor. Jasper had passed out as his body and his nerves couldn't endure anymore. Alice lunged towards Jasper; Emmett picked up Rose and held her to his chest crying. I of course ran toward Carlisle. My father strong armed me and kept me back. I started screaming to the top of my lungs.

"Carlisle, Carlisle!"

I wrestled my father until I had no energy left. I gritted my teeth and told him to let me go "I love him dad, please. This one time, understand and be a father instead of a police officer," I pleaded.

"It's not safe yet Bella. We don't know if James or Carlisle…."

I interrupted him. "Carlisle is not dead dad. We have to get to him. Please, daddy please." I sobbed. "I love him, I love him, please."

Just as I had exhausted my efforts at begging him, I heard a noise. I saw James stand to his feet, gun in hand, prepared to finish Carlisle off. I could hear Carlisle gasping for breath and I discerned he had been shot in the chest. James peered down at him and chuckled. "Thought you had me didn't you kid?" He laughed.

"No James!" I yelled. "Please he's the father of my baby. I need him."

James looked up at me. "So your daddy didn't know he was going to be a grandpa, did he? He looks pissed Bella."

I didn't care what Charlie thought at that point. "Please James, I'll take Carlisle far away from here and you'll never have to see him again." I implored him as tears rolled down my face and chin and fell to the floor. He reached down and dragged a gasping, bleeding Carlisle by the collar over to where Jasper lay. "Alice, move NOW" he demanded and pointed his gun at an unconscious Jasper. She relocated quickly and I ran to hold her in my arms as we wept together.

I obtained a good look at the father of my child for the first time since he had been shot. He was bleeding from his chest, gasping for air. He held his hand over the bullet wound trying to halt the bleeding himself. I could see that Carlisle was going into shock from the loss of blood. He was staring right at me as if to say good-bye. I felt helpless. I wanted to run to my love and shield him with my body but I couldn't. James would finish him off if I did and I couldn't chance that either.

I saw from the corner of my eye as Emmett slowly stood up with Rosalie in his arms. He stopped making sure no one was planning on shooting them. Then he darted out the door cradling her in his arms, taking her to an awaiting ambulance. Being a cop's daughter, I knew medics weren't permitted inside until the police had cleared the room and declared it safe. Carlisle looked up at me and mouthed an 'I love you Bella, forever' and it broke my heart in two.

"Listen up one and all," James began turning in my direction, "Bella, are you prepared to do anything I ask to spare Carlisle's life?"

I had no hesitation as I answered, "Yes, anything."

James nodded and smiled. "Well Bella, I really don't like Carlisle. I never have. I'm sure this comes as no surprise to you." I nodded in understanding. "In order to get Carlisle back and get him to the hospital, because-let's face it-he's lost a lot of blood and it won't be long until he's dead, you will need to trade off your BFF's boyfriend for him." _He was serious_.

"No, not my Jasper!" Alice shrieked. "Haven't you done enough to him, you pervert?"

"Now Alice it isn't nice to talk that way to a bastard who doesn't give a damn like, for instance, ME." We flinched and I looked at my dad.

"What are your demands James?" He asked sounding calm, his police training kicking in.

"I desire the same thing I have always craved, Jasper."

"You can't have my Jasper!" Alice screamed hysterically.

"Bella, it's your choice…you're dying boyfriend, the father of your unborn child," he then looked at Alice, "or your life-long best friend's perfectly healthy boyfriend."

"Ca-Carlisle" I stuttered out not even looking at Alice. I didn't want to see her face. I had just chosen my boyfriend over my best friend and Carlisle's brother. There was no choice. Carlisle was bleeding and he is my main priority.

James started slapping Jasper's face to bring him around. His eyes slowly came open and the first thing he saw was James' face. There was a look of total defeat in Jasper's eyes. He saw Carlisle lying close to him covered in blood. He willingly got up as James now aimed his gun at Jasper motioning for him to step out the door.

Two officers carefully picked Carlisle up and carried him outside to an awaiting medic. I was in a panic yet everything still seemed so unreal to me. I climbed into the back of the ambulance only to be told I couldn't travel with Carlisle. I looked at one of the officers and requested a ride. He spoke to Charlie over the police radio. Dad agreed and we made what felt like the longest journey of my life.

By the time we got there they were yelling all kinds of medical language that I didn't understand. All I could comprehend was Carlisle being wheeled down a long hallway with people running and shouting. I have never felt more isolated and helpless in my life. I walked like a zombie into the waiting room where I was met by a familiar face…Emmett. He walked over and put his arms around me and pulled me close as we comforted each other.

"How's Rosalie doing?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"She's going to be fine Bella. They shot her in the thigh and it's nothing they can't repair. She's in surgery now."

"Thank you God," I whispered.

"Was that Carlisle I saw being rushed down the hallway?" I nodded my head as tears began to flood my eyes once more. "Bella, I am so very sorry. He'll be okay, he's tough," he said pulling me tighter again. I sobbed into his chest worried about Carlisle, my best friend, and her boyfriend. I had totally sold them down the river and put Jasper in an awful position.

"The police are going to come after me aren't they Bella?" Emmett asked concerned about leaving Rosalie.

"I don't know what's going to happen Em," I answered honestly. "But I am glad that you found a robe to put on." I smiled.

"Yeah the cold air caused extreme shrinkage to my package." He smiled back. "Let's have a seat. All we can do now is wait and worry," Emmett stated. So we sat down and did exactly that.

_Alice pov_

I will not enable that prick to stride away with my Jasper, not without a struggle first. I know he will do gruesome things to him. My baby is such a sensitive creature; he may not recover this time.

James had taken Jasper out of the house and was walking cautiously towards his truck. The three remaining officers had their guns pulled out. They had not even attempted to take a shot, which made me livid. What the hell was wrong with Charlie? I thought he was a professional. Apparently, I was wrong. If James makes it to that vehicle with Jasper then I know I'll never see him again.

Edward was standing behind me. No one was keeping an eye on him at this point. It was almost as if he could predict my thoughts as he handed me a gun and nodded his head. "Go ahead Alice, you have to try and save him or you'll never forgive yourself." He encouraged.

I took the gun from Edward and I aimed it at that perverted bastard. I wasn't sure what I was doing as I pulled the trigger. The gun kicked and shot James in the butt. Jasper fled as James clutched the area where I had shot him.

James jumped in his truck to make his getaway. The officers shot at the tires, Charlie ran out of bullets and the other two missed. Edward took the gun he had given me and shot it. He hit the back glass of the truck and it shattered. James kept going. The officers ran to their cars and took off after him. Edward and I ran towards Jasper and I threw my arms around his neck as he held me close.

"Did you see that Jazz? Alice nailed James in the ass." Edward bragged.

"Alice, you did that?" he said smiling and proud of me.

"I wasn't about to let him get away with you Jasper. I knew I would never see you again if he did."

Jasper started laughing out of sheer relief. Then he suddenly looked up as if only now remembering. "What happened? Where's Carlisle?" _This is going to kill him_.


	21. Chapter 21

SM: Owns all things Twilight related

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Mizzdee, who saves me a lot of time and heartache, much love and thanks. A big Thank You and a hug to my readers for all of your support and reviews. I Love You as well. :)**

Bad Boys

Chapter 21

What's Happening?

Local news:

Reporter: "Good evening, Tonight in the minuscule town of Forks there was a standoff among a step-father and four teens. It has been reported that two of the teens were shot; Carlisle Cullen, nineteen, and his sister Rosalie Cullen, eighteen. We have no information on their conditions as of yet. Jasper Cullen, also eighteen and twin brother to Rosalie Cullen, was admitted shortly thereafter to the psychiatric ward here at Forks General.

The step-father, James McDonald, was run down in an intense high speed chase by local authorities. Mr. McDonald was detained after losing control of his vehicle and effectively flipping it twice, knocking himself out. He is also at Forks General under heavy police surveillance. He, in addition, was reported to have been shot in the standoff."

"Here comes the arresting official now."

"Excuse me, Chief Swan will you reveal to us in your own words what occurred between the step-father and his children?"

Charlie: "The authorities are not commenting on anything at this time. We need to sort through the situation and investigate further."

Reporter: "Is it true that your daughter is the girlfriend of Carlisle Cullen, and that he was shot?"

Charlie: "You would need to talk to my daughter about that."

Reporter: "Can you arrange that for us Chief Swan?"

Charlie: "No, now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." _Charlie walks off._

Reporter: "You heard it here first, stay tuned for further updates."

_Bella's pov_

I've been sitting in this place for over three hours now. That's three long hours of not acquiring even one report on Carlisle. I don't know how long it takes to remove a bullet. I do know that the amount of blood Carlisle lost was immense.

They are finished with Rosalie, she's in recovery, and Emmett was permitted to peek in on her for a couple of minutes. The doctor said everything went smoothly, and that she will require some physical therapy. So I'm thinking that with Carlisle, it will take longer given the bullet is somewhere in his chest.

"Bella" my father comes through the waiting room door and hugs me. "Can you bring me up to date on how everyone is?"

"Rosalie is okay, dad. I don't know about Carlisle, they haven't told me anything and they've been in there a long time." I said frantic and nervous, needing my father's comfort.

"I'll see if I can find out anything for you, Bella. Then we are going to need to talk. Do you realize what about?" Dad was fidgeting and I knew this subject couldn't be avoided. Now was not the right time for this.

"The fact that I'm pregnant," I answered. Charlie grunted and walked over to the nurse's desk. He wasn't there for long.

"They have no word as of yet Bella. But as long as their still back there he must be holding on, or they would have already come out."

_Carlisle's pov_

I lay on a steel, cold table in the O.R. I was losing consciousness quickly. My thoughts were of my Bella and our unborn child. I was reaching deep down inside myself to find any strength I could gather. The blood loss was just too much along with the gash that had struck my right lung. The bullet that needed to be removed lay lodged in the tissue.

I was then put under by the surgeons. The last thing I had thought was a prayer asking for forgiveness and an entry into heaven.

I felt no pain as I peered down upon my body lying on the operating table. I am feeling so free and peaceful from the burdens of my life and all they had bestowed upon me. I wasn't surprised this was happening. I always knew I would die young.

I glanced up and noticed a tunnel that appeared to be rotating in the ceiling. It was supplied with the most beautiful color of blues. The whitest part of that light called to me offering peace and love, and I desired it unlike anything I had ever longed for. It drew me into it, and I gladly accepted.

I followed the light until I walked into the most vivid garden. It was filled with green trees and colorful flowers; its beauty would have taken my breath away, had I been breathing. It was like a dream only real. I noticed the morning dew still seemed to kiss the greenery. There was a mist but it wasn't thick, it was almost angelic as I looked around drinking everything in.

The fragrances were different from my earthy home and the colors were so lively and bright. However, it didn't distress my eyes because I was seeing through spiritual ones. Somehow, I just sensed this. The peace was indescribable; I knew I had made it to heaven.

My father and mother appeared before me, and I was so elated to see them again. Every detail that I had forgotten about my parents was now abundantly clear. I was so young when I lost my father, only four. I only remembered him through pictures and my mother's recollections. However, now I knew him for myself.

They were dressed in long gleaming robes that seemed to be glowing with the whitest of white. I was aware of the presence of others around us in the garden as well. I was here to talk to my parents, I knew this. "Mom" and I could feel her love all throughout me. I walked with them through the gardens as we began to talk without words.

"Carlisle" a male voice rang in my ears sounding like my own.

I looked to my mother's side acknowledging my father "Dad, Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I asked. I was happy here and desired to stay.

"This is a preview of heaven son. Someday you will be here with us again. The doctors are trying to bring you back even as we speak."

"I don't wish to go back there, it afflicts me too much. The burdens are too ridiculously massive for me to suffer anymore. Please I want to stay."

"Carlisle we want you to meet a couple of very important people, okay?" My mom asked.

"Certainly mother." I was still in awe of just being in their presence. I wasn't sure who they wanted me to meet or even why. I was just happy.

"Carlisle, I want you to meet Carlee and Charlie. They are your twin daughters." She announced.

They were the most beautiful creatures I had ever laid my eyes on. I was elated that I could have helped create them.

"Hello" I thought lovingly to my girls.

"Hi daddy, I was named after you." Carlee smiled proudly.

"And I was named after Grandpa Charlie." My other beautiful daughter smiled.

"Daddy, our mommy calls for you. We all need you to love and accompany us through life. Mommy wouldn't be the same without you and our lives will turn out different."

I was so confused. I wanted to stay here with my parents and experience safety and love. However, I had 'twin daughters', and they were beautiful and wanted me to stand up and be their father.

"It's your choice," my own father stated.

"If you don't go back then we can never be daddy's little girls." Carlee pleaded.

"Mommy will grieve for you and live a long life waiting for death just to be with you again." Charlie stated as fact.

"Carlisle, Jasper will never forgive himself. He carries so much blame as it is. If you stay, you will affect the outcome of all the people who love you."

"That's not giving me a choice mom." I said understanding what I now had to do.

"The choice remains yours son," Dad said. "Here you have a past of loved ones. There you'll have a future filled with them."

I decided then to return and within that split second I was back in my body. I awoke in ICU hours later. My chest was sore from the surgical procedure as well as the revival techniques they had preformed.

A nurse greeted me, "Carlisle, it's good to have you back with the living." She spoke.

I tried to talk but couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Take your time sweetheart. You're going to be just fine." She then patted my hand lightly and checked some equipment. "There are a lot of people waiting to see you outside that door, one pretty little brunette in particular."

"Bella," I tried to say. My throat felt raw from the tube that had been down it. "Can I see her?"

"Well we have very strict visiting hours here in ICU. Every six hours you may have up to two visitors at a time for an hour. There are so many out there that you'll need to split it up between them. The police want to speak with you whenever you're feeling up to it as well."

Great they sent me back to go to jail. That was just wrong on so many levels. I was always wronged in this life. Why couldn't I just stay in heaven? Yes, because I chose Bella and my daughters. I just need to deal with the rest. _I could use a cigarette right about now._

"Excuse me Miss, how long until I can see Bella?" I was getting anxious.

"About an hour," the nurse answered. "I need to check your wound first and then see if you can eat some ice chips or drink some water. By then it should be time."

An hour later and Bella comes bounding through the door and into my little area in ICU.

"Carlisle, oh God" she sniffed and laughed with relief at the same time. "I thought…" then she trailed off.

"I died didn't I, Bella?" I asked knowing but wanting confirmation. She nodded her head yes.

"I saw my parents Bella. Mom and Dad are together there." I stared directly ahead.

"You wanted to stay with them, didn't you?" She asked while sitting down beside my bed and holding my hand. I started to weep over feeling confused about where I wanted to be and where I needed to be. I love Bella and my babies. However, I long for that peace I had found.

"Are our babies doing alright?" I asked appreciating the fact that I would have the chance to raise my children.

"Baby and mommy are fine now that you are going to be okay." She had the biggest smile across her face. I noticed she didn't catch that I had said babies. I would explain everything to her later. It was hard to talk right now.

"What happened to James?" I don't remember getting off a shot. Now that I think about it, I remember he took Jasper.

"James hasn't been arrested officially yet. He had to get a bullet removed from his ass first." Bella laughed. "Dad told me that Alice shot him there to keep him from getting away with Jasper."

"Where is Jasper?" I asked remembering his shocking confession concerning our mother. "They took him to the mental health ward. He seemed to be having a nervous breakdown from everything that happened. I'm not surprised given everything that he went through with James. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if all of you had one." She finished.

"How is Rosalie dealing with this mess?" I questioned next.

"Carlisle, she was sitting on the stairs whenever the shooting broke out; she ran down them. I'm not sure why she did that or who she was trying to get to. However, Rosalie got shot in the thigh but is going to be fine." _Well I didn't remember that happening._

"Bella, are we going to jail for this?" I swallowed hard. I understood I was going. I wasn't sure if she did.

"I honestly don't know what's going to happen. My father went back to the station to try and sort things out. He's running background checks on all of you, including your mother. He wants to help you all find her." Bella sighed. "He knows about the baby Carlisle. I begged James for your life and I used the fact that you were going to be the father. He, um," Bella started to cry. "He made me choose between you or Alice and Jasper. I had no choice. It was always you Carlisle. Do you remember that part?"

"I remember bits and pieces of things. I was kind of drifting in and out of consciousness." _God she's beautiful_.

"Jasper is okay. I haven't talked to Alice; she hasn't been to this floor to check on anyone. I know she hates me Carlisle. She loves Jasper and I gave him to James to save you." Bella cried, hoping I understood her reasoning.

"She'll forgive you Bella. You weren't given a choice." I touched her face and wiped away her tears. "I would have chosen you as well, sweetheart." I smiled, letting her know I understood how she felt. "You look like you need some rest and something to eat. You have to take care of my babies, baby" I smiled.

"I will, I promise you."

_Edward's pov_

"Edward Anthony Masen-you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, weapons possession, and attempted murder. Do you understand these charges that have been brought against you?" Charlie asked.

I responded, "Yes."

Charlie then proceeded to read me my rights. "Do you understand these rights?" he finished.

"Yo no hablo ingles, Charlie" I smiled at him with a shit eating grin on my face.

"We'll get you an interpreter when we get to the station, Edward" he chuckled.

"Charlie, my friends have been through enough. I'll take the responsibility for it all if you can keep them from going to jail. It wasn't their fault."

"Edward your compassion to protect your pals that way is commendable. However, I was there and I saw and heard who wanted to kill whom. James, Jasper and Carlisle were all ready to kill or be killed, not you." He said while sitting me in the back seat of the police cruiser.

"It wasn't their sins, damn it Charlie." I said kicking the back door.

"Edward, don't get all temperamental with me, boy. I'm doing everything I can to help them. However, they will still be charged whenever they're healthy enough to handle it." I think I was pissing him off now. He looks so much like Bella when he's mad and that's kinda cool.

"Charlie anyone would have wanted to kill that bastard. Carlisle couldn't let James play grandpa to their baby. He was only trying to protect EVERYONE." I turned around facing forward as Charlie slammed the door shut. I have no time for this shit.

We were moving down the highway now. They had got me in front of the hospital on my way to visit my friends.

"Edward if you truly want to aid your friends, then you will need to tell me everything you have witnessed over the past years. The more we know, the more we can help all of them." _I want to help them but we have this unspoken pact among us._

"I'll have to ponder on that for awhile Charlie. We have an understanding to keep our mouths shut." Charlie grunted. I can't just do that without speaking to my friends first. I'm not stupid enough to think I'll spend any real time in jail. I'll get probation at the most and possibly a fine. I'm having a hard time finding my sense of humor right now. Well at least I'll get my picture taken.

_Emmett's pov_

"Emmett McCarty you are charged with conspiracy to commit murder and weapons possession."

"Fuck Charlie, you can't do this to me. I need to be with my family. The Cullen's are my real family. I can't leave Rose, Please." I pleaded.

"It's my job Emmett. I have to do this." Charlie replied.

"Oh so I go to jail before that mother killing, child molesting motherfucker does. Wow that's some fucking justice Charlie." I said with my voice raised. I was pissed.

"Watch your mouth Emmett." Charlie warned.

"FUCK YOU" I yelled. It's a good thing that it's only my mouth he's dealing with. I didn't have to come easily. I could have kicked his ass bare-handed. "Fuck."


	22. Chapter 22

SM: Owns all things Twilight.

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta mizzdee for being a wonderful beta and friend. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or hits any of the alerts. :) I love you all.**

Bad Boys

Chapter 22

Bella and Alice

Caius' Pov

_Three days later_

I had no idea that my deceased brother's wife Mary was thought to have been murdered. We had a 'falling out' of sorts a few years after my brother had died. I didn't approve of her new husband. I recognized a criminal whenever I came across one and James was the worst kind of endless trouble I had met yet. He wasn't someone to be trusted around Mary and the kids.

I knew he wanted to use her for money and anything else he could get his grubby fucking hands on. But, after they were married, she stood behind him like a good wife and I, along with my family, walked away from the situation. It's been years since I've seen my nephews or niece. I am very ashamed now that I never attempted once to pick up a phone and try to call them. I wouldn't even permit my wife to try. She missed Mary and the children terribly. A phone call would have been acceptable. I can see that now.

I'm entering Forks and I must say that I am one pissed off SOB. Heads are going to roll if even half of the things I heard reported are true. All I know for a fact is that Carlisle and Rosalie have been shot and Jasper is being treated for a nervous breakdown. If my brother were alive he would have killed that psychopath James years ago. However, he's not and apparently neither is their mother.

So I will step up in my brother's place and heads will roll in the name of Carlisle Jasper Cullen the third and his love for his children. I have no time or tolerance for any kind of political bullshit. I will get the facts, report them to my lawyer, and clean up this mess one way or the other, if need be.

If you fuck with my family then you fuck with me, and my lawyer. I am going to visit the kids at the hospital now. I'm sure they will barely even remember their Uncle Cass. Even so, after this is over with, I am positive they will never forget me again.

_Bella's pov_

There was a tall, slender, blonde man with icy blue eyes that entered the hospital. If he wasn't a Cullen then I wasn't a Swan. He approached the nurse's desk and starting asking questions about Carlisle and the twins. I walked over to him and introduced myself as Carlisle's girlfriend Bella. He was very polite as he greeted me and informed me that he was indeed a Cullen. Their Uncle Cass, in fact, and he had come to help. _Thank God_.

He immediately started asking questions. I told him everything that I had seen and heard in the months I had known my love and his family. I took him to see Carlisle first, then to Rosalie. I didn't go in with him either time, choosing to remain outside the door. They needed this time alone to talk and catch up. I knew they would be somewhat closed mouth if I were around. However, I was happy to realize that they did have remaining family. It only took the media and great tragedy to reunite them, I guess.

Next I would be taking him up to the mental health ward to visit Jasper. I haven't seen Alice or Jasper since I made my choice…Carlisle. I was explaining to Caius why I hadn't talked to my best friend or Jasper when the elevator bell rang and the doors opened. I saw Alice for the first time in a few days. I dropped my head not knowing what kind of reception I would receive from her.

"Alice this is Jasper's Uncle Caius," I introduced. She stood up and shook his hand politely.

"I'm so glad to meet you. I didn't know Jasper had any family outside of his immediate." She said looking up at him and smiling. "Wow you look so much like them, it's truly amazing." I couldn't help but smile having thought the same.

"Well thank you. I'll take that as a compliment, Alice." Caius then shifted his mood quickly. "I need to have a word with Jasper about what has happened to him. From what I gather talking to Carlisle and Rosalie, Jasper seems to have been abused further than the other two were. Is that correct, Alice?"

Alice started to pucker her lip up and her chin began to quiver. "He's told me things since the shooting that I would have never guessed on my own. Please try not to upset him too much. He's very sensitive," she responded.

"I am here to take care of them, Alice, not to harm them; they've been damaged enough." Alice nodded and sat back down as Uncle Cass went through the doors to the ward. The air became thick between us after he left. We had some things to discuss and now seemed as good a time as any.

Alice spoke first. "You haven't even come up here to check on Jasper, Bella." She said with a tone of bitterness in her voice.

"I couldn't leave Carlisle, Alice. They lost him on the operating table for a few minutes, but you wouldn't know that." Then I huffed, turning and jutting out my chin "So I could say the same to you. You never even came to check on Carlisle, or Rosalie, for that matter. So you're no better than I am." I said defensively, she shouldn't be acting so high and mighty. She is no better than I am on this particular point.

"Jasper is the only person I care about now." She said through gritted teeth.

"Alice I didn't have a choice." I tried to explain. "I would _**not**_ allow Carlisle to die, you must understand that." _Like I and my unborn child needed more freakin' stress right now_.

Alice stood up and tried to stand face to face with me. "I'll tell you what I do understand Bella Swan. James would have raped Jasper over and over again. When he was through with him, he would have shot him and left him by the roadside somewhere to die. My Jasper has been through enough and it stops here, Bella. NO MORE!" she yelled. "I had to shoot James myself to save Jasper, no thanks to you, I might add." _Bitch._

I leaned in over her and yelled, "It wasn't my fault Alice. I'm sorry about Jasper. I would never hurt either of you if I had a rational choice. But guess what? I didn't. I will pick my man every single fucking time over yours. You can't tell me that if the roles were reversed that you wouldn't have done the same. You wouldn't let Jasper sit there and bleed after being shot for Carlisle." I spat. God I was mad!

"Well Bella it's nice to see that your eyes are as icy as Carlisle's along with your heart. You've changed so much that I don't even know you anymore." She had her hands on her hips and stomped her foot at me. I stomped my foot right back at her.

"I've changed? Really Alice, I've changed? What about you and your eyes and heart. Talk about cold. Do you even know that Edward and Emmett were arrested and can't make bail? No you don't because you have no compassion for anyone other than your precious Jasper."

Tears started to roll down my cheeks at this point. I didn't want to fight with Alice. I still loved her and I understood why she was upset. Why couldn't she understand as well?

Rosalie then came out of nowhere. How does she do that?

"Both of you just shut up and listen to me." She is pissed off to the extent that Alice and I had both stepped back. "This is what James does to people who love each other. This is what he has done to me and my brothers for years now. God, can't you see that? He played you against each other with impossible odds and outcomes. You blame each other instead of James himself. James caused all this." She threw her arms up over her head and grunted in frustration at us both.

"Do you think I blame the officer who shot me? Hell no, James was at fault. He pushes people into a corner and you have no choice but to fight whether it's with him or each other." She took a deep breath and moved closer to us both. Alice was crying as hard as I was now.

"You two have been best friends since what, Kindergarten or something?" We both nodded our heads. "Then if you're not best friends anymore James has succeeded. He didn't only manage to torture us. He involved everyone whom we love as well." She paused for a moment and then continued. "Do the two of you know that James pitted Jasper and Carlisle against each other a while back?" We just looked at each other. "Well he did. He used you Alice to threaten Jasper. Then Jasper blamed Carlisle who, by the way, lay in bed in pain after he was beaten when the hit James had put out on Carlisle had gone wrong."

_Oh God No, No. This wasn't real. It can't be on top of everything else that has happened, yet it was. It was all falling into place perfectly. It was starting to make sense to me now._

"If I hadn't stepped in that night Bella, Carlisle would be dead and you would still be a virgin. I had to strip at a club and pay James back to save Carlisle's life. When I couldn't pay my normal payment to him, he did this." Rosalie then pointed to her lack of hair. "So don't think you are the only victims here."

Carlisle had kept so much from me to protect me; it broke my heart. "Oh my poor Carlisle," I said before even realizing it. "I'm so sorry Rosalie…the guys…they never told us much of anything."

"They were both trying to protect you two as well as me and each other. Jasper couldn't spend time with you Alice because he was busy keeping an eye on everyone. He even had Emmett and Edward helping him. So you two should thank god that you have men who love you as much as my brothers do."

Alice and I hugged each other snugly, and I felt closer to her than I ever had in the past. We cried and said 'I'm sorry' to one another. I love that girl. Then we took turns hugging Rosalie and she actually hugged us back. So Carlisle and Jasper may be bad boys, but they're also extremely good men.

The door came open soon after that and Uncle Cass appeared. "I'm going to bail out Edward and Emmett. I still need to talk to you Alice to find out everything you've seen. See you all later." He waved and we all said our goodbyes back to him.

Charlie's pov

I cuffed James and I read him his rights in the hospital. He was well enough to go to jail after four days. It was just a butt wound for Christ's sake. Then I proceeded to inform him of what he was being charged with. Murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, sexual abuse of a minor, child abuse, drug trafficking, weapons possession, assault with a deadly weapon and attempt to kidnap.

Leading him out of the hospital was one of the proudest moments in my life. The press was there to announce his arrest to the citizens of Forks and beyond. I know everything he has done and I will do my best to see that he rots in prison for it. _Perverted bastard_, I thought as I placed him inside the police cruiser.

In between thoughts, I realize that I will have to break my own daughter's heart when Carlisle heals more. He's nineteen years old and he will be charged on three different counts. Four if I wanted to be a bastard and charge him with statutory rape. The thought has crossed my mind. I can't believe he knocked up my little girl. She's too young to be a mother to a man who will spend time in jail. The responsibility will all fall on me now. I'm not sure how or what I think or feel anymore. I want my daughter to be happy and for my grandchild to be healthy and happy as well. I understand that Carlisle didn't want James to be a grandfather to the baby; I didn't either, so I can respect that. However, I don't want Carlisle to be a father to my grandchild either. What kind of life could they ever have now? Ha, what's done is done.


	23. Chapter 23

SM: owns all things Twilight related.

Bad Boys

Chapter twenty-three

First Jail Then Bail

_Bella's POV_

Becoming a man has nothing to do with the age you first have sex. It has nothing to do with getting your girlfriend pregnant or obtaining a license to drive. It has nothing to do with being the tough guy at school or around town. Becoming a man has everything to do with what's inside your heart. Stepping up and taking responsibility for the woman you got pregnant and facing ones worst fears head on daily.

It's not finding the monster that's under your bed at night. It's dealing with the fact that said monster lives in the same home as you do and wishes you and your sister dead. The monster wants in your brother's bed. The monster murdered your mother for protecting her child. That monster has a face and a name, James McDonald, and he was the only one I had ever personally encountered.

My boyfriend and his brother will be released from the hospital today. We are all excited. Carlisle is going to stay in the hotel room with his uncle. He doesn't want to go back to the house and who can blame him. Jasper will stay there as well so Uncle Cass upgraded to a suite.

Rosalie and Emmett are staying at Edwards. They have a big house, and Edward loves having the company. I kiss Carlisle once more as passionately as I possibly can, without taking him. When we get the chance, we'll play.

I just have this sinking feeling that something serious is going to happen. That my father is going to show up here and imprison the man I love. Dad has been acting odd. Whenever I bring up what happened, he just shuts down. He says he can't discuss official police business.

Uncle Cass has been wonderful to get to know. He seemed kind of stuffy and business like at first. Even so, I was thankful someone was here to step up and take care of Carlisle for a change. It turns out Uncle Cass has a great sense of humor, and has told us a lot of funny tales about Carlisle's dad.

He had also told us of the love Carlisle's mother and father had shared. The one thing that Carlisle the third loved the most about his wife was her big heart. He worried that she would be taken advantage of if anything bad was ever to happen to him, and it had. Caius said that Mary's heart was her biggest asset, and also her greatest down fall. She was an easy prey for James because she saw potential in everyone both good and bad.

Carlisle is still sore from not only the bullet he took in the chest, but also the methods they used to revive him. He will leave here today with something for the pain. Carlisle chuckled at the medication saying he could get better stuff on the streets. I peered at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Bella I'm just sayin'. That doesn't mean that I would go and do that. I swear I won't sweetheart. I'm going to be a daddy…" Carlisle motioned for me to sit on the hospital bed beside him. "I'm going to be the best of daddies to our babies," he said touching my stomach.

Carlisle insists that I am showing. I don't have the heart to tell him that his baby is the size of a peanut. The nurse eventually shows with the discharge papers and gives us the go ahead to leave. However, my dad has different ideas about where Carlisle will be staying the night.

My father Charlie, strides into the room with a very solemn expression on his face. Oh shit, please tell me he is not going to arrest Carlisle here.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I ask already dreading the answer I know to be a fact. He has his uniform on and the cuffs in his hands. My father's chest is puffed out, and he has his other hand leaning on his gun to intimidate. He is in full on police mode. I start to cry as Carlisle moves to stand up.

"Carlisle Cullen you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, drug trafficking and weapons possession." Then my father proceeded to read him his rights. Carlisle answered 'yes' when my father asked if he understood those rights. I was crying and holding onto Carlisle by his arm trying to keep my father from taking him.

"Chief Swan, do you think that you could handcuff me somewhere without Bella having to watch?" he said as he pulled my crying form into his chest and held me tightly.

"Bella you knew this was going to happen, can you please leave the room?" My dad knew better than to ask me this, I wasn't leaving Carlisle until I had to. "Carlisle you need to release Bella and walk over here to me. Make it a little easier on her."

Carlisle took hold of my hands and tried to do as my father asked. "NO Dad, I won't let you take him. If you take my boyfriend to jail, then I never want to speak to you again, EVER." I meant that shit too.

"Bella you don't mean that," my father responded. "I have to do my job, and you're interfering." Dad then walked over to me and removed my arms from around Carlisle and proceeded to twist my love's arms behind his back, a little too forcefully. He then tightly handcuffed him and led him away by the arm. Carlisle didn't make a scene. I chased after them, following them all the way to the car. My Father ordered Officer Riley to stand by his cruiser until he was finished arresting the other two. What the fuck was he talking about, the other two? Jasper was the only one he could possibly arrest.

_Jaspers POV_

I was coming off of the hospital elevator with Alice and Uncle Cass when Charlie Swan approached us with two other officers. They were all in uniform and ready to get down to business.

I stepped into the crowded lobby where officer Swan approached me, then he read me my rights. He proceeded to inform me what I had been charged with: 'Conspiracy to commit murder' and 'weapons possession'. I wasn't standing for this.

"I am the victim here Charlie," I spat with conviction. "You can't arrest me for having a gun in my own home. I have the right to bear arms." I was fucking pissed.

"You do have the right to bear arms, but you had every intention of committing a murder that day Jasper Cullen." Charlie said all smug and like a know it all.

"Have you ever been molested, Charlie? Have you watched your own mother die? I think not. However, I'll bet if you had, you would have wanted to kill that bastard too." I was gritting my teeth together, and I know my face was getting red.

"It's not my place to say anything Jasper. I witnessed what happened that day, and now you are going to jail for the crimes you committed."

Smug bastard, I had been through enough and I wasn't taking any more shit from anyone. I charged at Charlie with every intention of whipping his ass, Cullen style. I felt two hands grasp my shoulders and the voice of my Uncle trying to calm me down. It was working until Charlie grabbed me and threw me face down on the floor. Alice was screaming 'stop' but it was too late. I was on my stomach with my hands behind my back, and Charlie had his knee placed in the center of my backside holding me down.

The other two officers were standing over me, one held a Taser gun. I went from being angry, to being terrified in a matter of seconds.

"This is police brutality Charlie Swan, and you will pay for this treatment of my nephew. Do you realize that he is still under a doctor's care? He had a mental and emotional breakdown….." before my uncle could finish Charlie interrupted him.

"He is still under arrest, and if you wouldn't have stopped him, I would have had to press another charge against him, Mr. Cullen. I suggest that you contain your temperament. This is a Friday evening, and there will be no one to set bail for your nephews until Monday morning at the earliest." Then Charlie drug me up by my arm until I was standing and pushed me forward.

My uncle Cass was right on his heels. "I will be talking to my lawyer Chief Swan, and you will be getting a phone call, that I can promise you. Jasper, don't worry I'll have you out in no time."

I heard Alice crying in the back ground as they led me away. "I love you Jazz," she yelled after me. I didn't have time to respond before I was out the door. I saw my brother in another cruiser, and Bella was standing beside the window talking to him. "Bella," I yelled. "I hate your fucking father."

_Alice POV_

"Charlie you can't possibly be serious." I said as he placed the cuffs around my wrists. The tears were falling down my face and rolling off my chin. I have never been so scared in my life. "I can't go to jail, Charlie please; you've known me since I was a little girl. How can you do this to me? Attempted Murder? I was saving Jasper's life, Charlie please." I pleaded and I could tell that it upset Charlie. However, seeing me like this bothered Jasper's Uncle Cass a lot more.

"Charlie she's still a minor for Christ's sake you're scaring the shit out of her." Jasper's uncle stated. The next thing I knew Caius was right in Charlie's face, and they were chest bumping against each other. "Call her parents Charlie; is it even legal to arrest a minor without the parents present? It's a bogus charge and you know it. The judge will throw it out of court. You're just wasting the tax payer's money here. Plus you're going to lose your daughter for good, that I can guarantee you."

"I AM just doing my job here. So unless you would like to join your family and Alice, you had best back off, buddy." Charlie then led me out the front doors of the hospital. Jasper glanced up and saw me as I walked by the cruiser he was seated in. He started shouting and hitting the glass with his head. Bella came running over to me and Charlie.

"What the fuck Charlie!" she yelled hugging me.

"Leave it Bella," he said as he jerked me out of her arms and put me in the third cruiser. "Matt," Charlie spoke to one of the other officers, "do something to calm that boy down, or we'll have to add a destruction of police property to his charges. I am getting tired of dealing with that little thug."

Bella then turned around with anger in her eyes, and she did something I will never forget and neither will Charlie. She slapped the shit out of him. Charlie just stood there in shock with his hand on the side of his face. "Now dad, are you going to arrest me too?" Bella asked as if challenging him. "I want you to understand one thing, if you understand nothing else. I am no longer your daughter." Bella huffed. Just as she finished saying that Uncle Cass came around the corner in his car and stopped. He opened the door from the inside. Bella slid in and they drove away.

_Carlisle's POV_

I was cuffed and sitting in the back of the police cruiser. I didn't know what my fate would be. However, there was one thing I knew for sure. I'd tell everything I knew about James to make sure he never got out of prison.

"Chief Swan, will we be in the same jail as James is?" I was concerned knowing that the people who are in these places are a lot like James. I didn't want my brother hurt anymore than he already had been.

"No, James was released on bail two days ago." He sighed.

"No!" I shouted. "You've got to let me out before he hurts Bella and the babies."

"I can take care of my daughter and her unborn child. I don't need help from the likes of you, boy. I understand that you were in a bad situation and have been through a lot of abuse. Nevertheless, I won't allow you to upset my daughter's life any further. I'm a cop and I won't have my daughter hooked up with a drug runner." He stated matter-of-fact.

"I will be with Bella and my children. You had better learn to accept that. We love each other and what our love has produced. You can't keep me away from her, I won't allow it." I said with an elevated voice. He wasn't going to keep us apart. We had certainly faced tougher odds than him.

"Might I remind you that Bella is still under the legal age? I can charge you with statutory rape. You push me and I will." _Fuck me_.

I turned my head and looked out the window of the squad car. I wasn't going to let this go by any means, but I knew when to pick my battles.

Jasper, Alice and I were each booked and put in a jail cell. I couldn't believe they had arrested Alice of all people. However, knowing she is a minor will possibly get her out of this. I think it's a bogus charge and won't hold up in court.

We all got one phone call. Jasper called Uncle Cass, Alice called her mom, and I called Bella, right in front of her dad.

"Carlisle is that really you?" she sounded so excited to hear from me.

"Yes it's me. I used my one phone call for you. I wanted you to know how much I love you and our babies. There are also a couple of other things I need to divulge to you. Did you know that James is out on bail?" I asked hoping her father had warned her.

"No, no one told me that. God Carlisle, what am I supposed to do?"

"Your father said he could protect you, although I don't understand why he hasn't told you. James has been out on bail for two days now." I glared at Charlie letting him know that if he wouldn't take care of Bella then I would. "I also thought you might like to know that he is threatening me with statutory rape, Bella." Oh yeah, I told her. I knew she would be mad, and I didn't like to upset her. But we had enough obstacles in our way.

"Your time is up," Charlie blurted out hatefully. "I have to go now. Bella, I Love You. Don't answer the door okay. Keep your eyes and ears opened for James."

"I love you to Ca-…." Was all she got out before Charlie pressed the button effectively cutting us off.

"I have been protecting my daughter, smart ass. She has a tail on her at all times. So suck on that bad boy." I think I had pissed Charlie off to the max now. However, He needs to learn that if he wants respect he needs to give it. Bella is my girl and I will not let her be taken from me after everything we have been through together.

We were all bailed out of jail that same evening. It seems Uncle Cass had meant business today. He called his lawyer, who in return got the magistrate to come in her office. I'm not sure how he pulled that one off. Maybe he called in a favor or possibly paid someone off. However, it didn't really matter. We were free, and Charlie was pissed. _Aw, Poor baby_.

Bella and I went back to the hotel room after dropping off Alice and Jasper at her house. Her parents needed to have a chat with him. I bet I know how that will go.

We walk into the hotel room, and we're alone. I ran and jumped on the bed bouncing up and down like a two year old. Bella is laughing at me as I land on my bottom still bouncing. "Carlisle need love," I said in my caveman voice and looking goofy. "Play with Carlisle big stick woman." Bella laughed again and I wasn't certain if I should be insulted or not. I stuck out my lip. "Are you saying Carlisle not got big stick?" I asked scratching my head like the caveman I was pretending to be.

"No Carlisle has manly, big stick filled with juices that make Bewwa scream for a lick." Oh hell yeah let me get my clothes off. I was naked in record time, little Carlisle was sticking straight out looking for Bella. "Wow that's a big stick you got there. Maybe it could be a thermometer and you could take my temperature. I'm feeling a little hot."

"You look hot, too," I grunted. I laid her on the bed and stripped her clothes off tossing them wherever. We played around for awhile to run her temperature up more. I licked her sweet little kitty clean and received a sigh of thanks. I didn't need the favor returned it had been long enough. I pounced on her, smiling an ornery grin. I inserted myself slowly at first. I know it's not supposed to hurt the babies, but I still wanted to be careful.

"Miss Swan your temperature is extremely high. You're so hot that my thermometer may burst at any moment."

"Carlisle, shut up and fuck me." I did as I was told. We held each other afterwards and said our 'I love you' to each other.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered, smiling.

"I've never loved anyone the way I do you."

Bella turned to look at me concerned. "Is something wrong Carlisle?"

"There are just some things that I want you to know, okay?" she nodded. "I need you to know that I love you, even after we've made love. That my heart remains true to you and there will never be another woman for me. I know you are only seventeen right now, but you'll be eighteen soon. I would like for us to be a family Bella. I want to marry you if you'll have me." I paused to gauge her reaction. "I don't have a ring, but we can go and pick out one tomorrow. I have some money saved, and I can't think of a better way to spend it. What do you say? Will you marry me someday, Bella?"

Bella jumped into my arms and started kissing me in between yes's. We made love soft and sweet this time, and I looked into the eyes of my future children's mother. I hoped we could have three or four children. Time will tell.

So maybe it wasn't the most romantic proposal in the world. It made Bella happy though and that's all I care about. It's about us now and our family and the love we feel for one another. I'll get my life back together and when I do we'll have a home, white picket fence and all.

"I love you Caveman." Bella said while laying her head on my chest.

"What did you say?" I asked feeling the shock of what I had just figured out.

"I said, I love you Carlisle." Bella looked up at my face concerned.

"No you said Caveman." Bella laughed.

"I always call you that Carlisle."

My light bulb came on, and Jasper knocks and walks through the door about that same time. Bella pulled the blankets up around her neck.

I looked at Jasper and said, "Cave Jasper."

"Fuck me," he answered back.

"I don't understand. What did I miss guys?"

Jasper looked up over at Bella from where she was laying and said. "Carlisle knows where our mother is at." He then looked back at me. "See I told you that you would be the one to find her." He smiled with excitement.

"Oh Thank God," I replied as my tears of relief started to fall.

**A/N: Just taking the time to thank my ever patient beta mizzdee. Check out her stories.**


	24. Chapter 24

SM: Owns all things Twilight related.

**Hello everyone, There is one more chapter left in this story. I will post it next Monday and then there are three outtakes. I will post those, whenever I can. I know I forgot to have Carlisle tell Bella they were having twins. I kept meaning to write that into the last two chapters, but I got side-tracked, and I'm sorry. The next chapter will jump ahead three years to show how they are doing now. :)**

**I need to Thank my Beta and Friend Mizzdee, Thank You Girl. She is a writer as well on here if you want to check out her stories they are under 'Mizzdee', she does an awesome job. :)**

**For those of you who read ' God the Devil and our Very Souls', I didn't get to write a chapter this week for that story. However, I will get it out there next Monday.**

**If you read 'Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys', it has been nominated for a gem award; Best Darkfic, I think the voting ends today though. I'm not sure if the link will show up on here, but here it is just in case. http(colon)/gemawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ If you cannot see it then you can type in gem awards blogspot and it should take you there. I would appreciate your vote. Thanks for reading, now on with the story.  
**

Bad Boys

Chapter twenty-four

The Cave

_Charlie's POV_

The darkness overtook us as we entered further into the cave. It was cold to the touch and our flashlights cast a reflection off the walls. It gave me an eerie sensation, just knowing there was a possibility of a deceased body lying within this tomb had made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I led the way followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie while Caius brought up the rear. We walked silently for what seemed like an hour. However, I knew that wasn't the case. We soon reached the end of the cave and sure enough there laid the skeleton of whom I could only assume was Mary Cullen.

The boys rushed around my side and pointed their flashlights directly on the skeleton.

"Is it, her?" Rosalie squeaked out to her brothers and uncle.

Carlisle grabbed his face holding his hand over his own mouth to hold back the sob that wanted to escape him. He nodded his head slowly confirming the dreaded truth. Their mother was indeed dead. Jasper was on his knees beside her.

"Mom, its mom." He confirmed.

"How do you know it's her?" I asked. Carlisle looked up at me and answered my question.

"Her mother's ring is on her hand. There are three birth stones, one for each of us kids. The wedding rings are hers as well." I shook my head and, for the first time since I had met these young rebels, I saw them for who they truly were. I saw the little children who were hurting inside, tortured by the death of both their father and mother.

Carlisle grew frantic. "We've got to get her out of here. Mom wouldn't like being in such a dark and lonely place." He went to pick her up and I laid my hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Son, her bones are fragile. You can't just lift her up and carry her out. We will have to call in the professionals."

"No!" Carlisle shouted at me. "NO!" he cried even harder. "She doesn't like it in here, she wants out now."

I looked over at their uncle for help and he intervened. "We are going to get her out of here Carlisle. However, you need to think rationally right now. We need for her skeleton to stay intact. We have to know if there is anything left that can indicate James did this." He spoke as softly as he could, trying to sooth Carlisle rather than upset him with the word skeleton.

Jasper then looked up and said, "But I saw the whole thing happen. I was there, isn't that enough?" Jasper was numb and his reactions were slow coming. I wasn't sure if it was from the medications he had been put on, or if he was just holding everything in.

Rosalie's reaction was very different from either of her brothers. She was angry and you could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"What the fuck?" she shrieked as she walked over to her mother. "What the hell were you thinking? I hate you; I hate you for leaving us alone." She then began to cry.

"It wasn't her fault Rosalie, it was mine. I was the one she was trying to protect from James. I was the one who should have been lying here." Jasper stated as fact, with a rather cold tone in his voice.

I then looked back to Carlisle. Tears were rolling off of his chin. I found myself experiencing compassion for Carlisle at that point, for all of the Cullen children. They never asked for any of this. The loss was too great for any child to bear. I heard in Carlisle's sobs; the grieving of a child needing his mother.

I stood back as the sounds in the cave echoed silence. I walked back outside giving them time alone with their mother. I called in the county officials to come here and take care of things. I had thought, with Carlisle figuring out where his mother was that he was guilty. I feel bad now for even assuming that Carlisle had something to do with it. His weak spot had been his mother, and now it was my daughter. I knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for Bella. He had been a smart ass to me, but I can now understand some of what he must have been feeling.

The officials soon arrived and were carrying Mary out of the mouth of the cave. It was a horrific sight for anyone to witness. Carlisle came out right behind them still sobbing. Rosalie looked no different than Carlisle did. Her eyes were red and the tears were falling with her sobs. Jasper remained silent, and this worried me.

Carlisle took off running. I knew I couldn't catch up with him but I followed his trail and found him standing in front of the house they all had shared together.

"These weeds are taking over the house," Carlisle stated in a shaky voice. "Mom wouldn't like this. I need to mow it."

"Carlisle, don't worry about the grass son. We found your mother and the coroner will see to it that she is identified further. Then you can lay her to rest and start to heal. You should also look for her lawyer, or a will that she might have made. I'm sure you don't want James to hear of this before you get a chance to look into it yourself."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I want him gone for good. I wish I would have killed him when I had the chance," Carlisle stated with tears running down his face. "Did you see what he did to my sisters beautiful hair, Charlie?" I nodded my head. "Did you know he paid someone to kill me? He beat the shit out of me for sport and made me run his drugs to insure Jasper and Rosalie's safety.

Then what he did to Jasper. God, Jasper is the sensitive one in our family. That's why things are affecting him so deeply. If a woman as good hearted as my mother can't walk this earth, then why should he? He's a piece of white trash and he shouldn't be allowed the air it takes to breathe." Carlisle finished, then walked toward the house and broke out a window with his fist, opened it and then opened the front door.

The twins seemingly came out of nowhere and walked into the house. They were inside the house for only a matter of minutes before I heard Jasper call for me.

"This was my bedroom; see that dent in the wall? That's where my head hit it the night my mother died for me. I watched him do it and I didn't even try and stop him Chief Swan."

"You couldn't have stopped him Jasper, you were too young. You can't live in a world of self hatred. I would die for my daughter in a heartbeat. Any parent would, and if I had to die then I could think of no greater reason than Bella."

"If someone doesn't kill James, he'll knock us off one by one. I can't allow that Chief Swan. My brother and sister deserve to live in peace. They shouldn't have to look over their shoulder constantly. He may have Alice or Bella as we speak. I don't want to kill anyone, but I will if I have to, if not today, then tomorrow, or maybe next week, I dunno."

_Shit_, Jasper and Carlisle both seemed to share the same opinion of James. That he needed to be killed. This scared me a bit. What about Bella and Alice? Were they even thinking of them? I walked out onto the front porch where I saw Rosalie and Caius whispering. Rosalie had that same demeanor in her eyes that Jasper and Carlisle did. I knew this couldn't be good news. One of these kids is going to do something stupid.

I can't pretend to understand all they have been through, but murder is still against the law. I wish they would never have spoken to me about this. The police soon asked us to leave, stating that this house had been declared an official crime scene. So we all headed back to Forks. I had agreed to accompany these kids to find where they had thought their mother was. They wouldn't have been able to leave the state otherwise.

The three of them rode back with their Uncle, and I drove the cruiser. It has been a long and tiring day, but one I hope will provide me with enough information to put James McDonald away for life.

_James' POV_

I walked into this crappy, flea bag motel where I had been staying. I guess I will need to flee from Forks sooner than I had planned. I had hoped to get another chance with Jasper. However, I know now that isn't going to happen. I heard on the news that Mary's remains have been found. I know I have only a few hours before they will gather enough evidence to take me back to jail.

I tried the light switch, but it wouldn't come on. So I went to sit down on the end of the bed to pull my boots off. I had a weird feeling that someone was in the room with me. A neon light flickered from the sign across the street and I briefly caught a glimpse of a Cullen seated in a chair across from me. I couldn't tell which one it was. For all I know it could be Rosalie with her hair being so short, but I knew it was one of them. I had seen the short blonde hair and that straight Cullen nose.

"What do you want?" I questioned in the darkness.

There was no answer only a squeak of a chair and then the click of a gun as it was being fired. I felt the pressure as my head was forced backwards by a bullet; my body fell on the bed. I then saw the black shadows rise from the floor, and they were coming right for me. My spirit rose over my body as the dark forces of hell took me down.

_Caius' POV_

"Are you sure you can live with this…killing James, I mean?" I questioned, knowing the answer before it was even spoken.

"Yes, I've never felt better. We are all safe now and our mother is at peace."

"Alright then, you go home and never speak of this to anyone. I'll clean up the mess and dispose of the body," I assured. I took James' body to an old abandoned homestead that had been vacant for many years. I attached a weight to his leg and threw his body in the well. No one will ever find him, and even if they do I will take full responsibility. I looked toward the sky and spoke to my brother telling him that his children will be safe now.

You may wonder why I would allow one of my brother's children to shoot James. The answer is a simple one, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Sometimes the good are forced to do something bad. Sometimes the good desires some comfort and rest; and sometimes it's just plain old out right revenge.


	25. Chapter 25

SM: Owns all things Twilight related.

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter to our Bad Boys. It's an emotional time for my beta Mizzdee as well as myself. She and I found each other through this story, and I will be forever grateful for the day we made the deal to beta for each other. She has become a great friend as well as a teacher, Thank you lady. You can read her stories on this site as well under mizzdee. **

**I also want to thank every single one of my readers. Thank you for the alerts and favorites, but especially for the reviews. I posted this story and another because I personally wanted more Carlisle. Then somewhere along the line I also wanted more Jasper. **

**The third story that I have been writing 'Carlisle Pays While Bella Preys' has won the Diamond award for Best Dark fic. Thank you everyone who took the time to vote for Evil Isabella. **

**I may be posting some outtakes behind this story if you would like to read them. There are three one is cute. The other two have the scene in it that I had warned everyone about. **

**Enough said, enjoy!**

Bad Boys

Chapter Twenty-five

Life Moves Forward

Carlisle's POV

The past three years have been the most peaceful my brother, sister and I have ever had. After all the court drama was over and our sentences were served, we've gotten closer as a family. Uncle Cass has even kept in touch throughout the years making sure we stay out of trouble. Now our lives are moving along the path of a normal family.

_Damn it, speaking of normal._ "Bella!" I shout while holding a roll of toilet paper in my hand.

"What?" Bella yells back at me from the twins' bedroom down the hallway. "Carlisle, come and help me with the girls, please."

"Bella, we have a predicament here," I state seriously irritated. "The toilet paper roll is on backwards again." _I detest that._ This irks the shit out of me. Why can't certain individuals put it on the proper way? It's not that complicated a task. Everyone knows that it goes over and not under.

"Carlisle, get your ass in here and help me with the girls now," Bella barks back at me through the house.

"I said we have a problem here Bella." I'm standing in the fucking bathroom glaring at the toilet paper, trying to figure out how to take care of this dilemma. How am I supposed to break her stubborn ass of this bad habit?

Bella trudges down the hallway of our new home. She pushes the door wide open and finds me standing there with a roll of Charmin wrapped around my pointer finger. I have a pensive look on my face. Bella glares at me and places her hands on her hips, attitude written all over her face. Where's the respect?

"Carlisle, we are not going to argue over this again." That's what she thinks.

"How difficult is it to place the roll outside over Bella?" I can sense my face getting redder the angrier I become. She's staring at me like she can't believe I am, in fact, pissed off over the t. p.

She then walks over to the closet door and pulls out the toilet paper package, reading it while tapping her foot. "Um, just as I suspected, there are no instructions on the package Carlisle. Therefore there is no wrong way to stick the _fucking_ roll of toilet paper on there, asshole."

"That's because it's common sense Pumpkin, apparently you must have forgone that class in school," I reply sarcastically huffing back at my wife. I deposit the toilet paper back on the dispenser, outer side up.

"Yes, I must have failed the common sense course. I wonder though…" Bella poses her hand beneath her chin and gets a serious look on her face. "Why is it that various individuals can make their way to the kitchen sink with their dirty dishes, but can't seem to bend another two feet to actually place them in the DISHWASHER?" she inquires irritated.

"What's the point Bella?" I demand, knowing exactly where she is going with this. I move to stand in front of her, expecting an answer.

"Well, I was just reasoning that if it's merely a couple of feet between the dishwasher and the kitchen sink, then why are your dishes constantly there for me to load. Hum?" She looks up at the wall over the top of my head, acting like she can't see me.

"Because I can never stack them in there to satisfy your picky ass, THAT'S WHY," I answered feeling smugly about my reply.

"Okay then explain this to me ole wise one. Why do you insist on touching the glass every single time you look out the door, leaving fingerprints behind? Have you not noted that there's a door frame all around those windows?" Bella makes a rectangular shape with her fingers as she states this, indicating that I don't understand the shape. "Touch those, Mr. Common Sense."

"All I wanted to talk about was the toilet paper… Bella are you pms'ing right now? 'Cause I can seriously run out and get you some Midol or something." _Shit_, as soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"Just because a female has strong viewpoints does not mean she requires Midol, Carlisle. You are merely being anal right now."

"Bella my mother taught me the correct way to apply toilet paper as a small child."

"Carlisle, you wipe your ass on it. Then you flush it. Problem solved." She huffed.

"God, you're sexy when you're furious with me. Do you think I could, maybe, get some?" I thought she was going to slap me, but she just busted out laughing instead.

"Can you help me get the girls down for a nap please?" she asked sweetly.

I stepped through the doorway to determine that it was apparently 'naked time' for the twins. They were racing up and down the hallway without their clothes and squealing at the top of their lungs. I turned to look at Bella.

"I agree it's time for a nap." Carlee runs and springs into my arms and I take my hand and mess her hair up, which causes her cackle. Then here comes Charlie offering her arms out for me to pick her up. "Mess my hair, daddy." So I mess her hair up as well. I carried them both to their bed and dress them. Bella stands in the doorway watching as I wrestle with them until they are worn out and fall asleep easily.

"Bella will you mess up my hair and put me to bed too?" I ask. "I am one tired daddy."

"Well, I was looking forward to some afternoon delight, but hey if you're too tired."

I darted over to her and pitched her over my shoulder running to our bedroom and throwing her on the bed. She looked at me and giggled.

"What? I had an unexpected burst of energy, so sue me Mrs. Cullen," I said all smart mouthed and challenging.

"Oh I don't want to sue you. I want to fuck you."

I rolled her over on top of me. "So you're going to do all the work dear?" I grinned evilly.

She leaned down and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me deeply a couple of times before moving towards my neck. She started nibbling and sucking on it. I knew I was going to receive a new hickey. Bella assumes one of the women down the street has an infatuation with me. She says women don't just magically appear on your front door step saying they baked your favorite pie without a good reason.

I love it when she becomes all possessive with me. It travels straight to my dick. I start grinding my hips upwards, rubbing my cock against her as she moans my name.

She removes my shirt and lightly brushes soft kisses down my chest. Its torture, the good kind. She dampens and blows on my nipples and I find it strangely erotic. Then she kisses down my stomach, moving her hands downward as she takes her fingers and undoes my belt. Her fingers work quickly freeing my manhood.

My jeans have been yanked off, and she has her hot mouth on me, drawing my cock down her throat deeply. Bella then moans around it. Ah it feels so damn good. She understands how to take care of her man.

She is undressing herself and I am all hands, I can't stop fondling her. She is extremely seductive as she throws her head back and mounts me, positioning herself over my throbbing cock. She sits down slowly taking me in completely. My mouth falls open into a small 'o' as the sensation of her wrapping around me sets in.

She begins to maneuver up and down on me with fast, solid strokes. All I can do is grunt as the sensations overcome me. She leans down and starts sucking on my neck again. God it all feels so good. I start thrusting forward meeting her stroke for stroke, grasping onto her hips. I am deep inside of the woman I love and it feels so fuckin' unbelievable. "God Bella you're gonna make me cum." She crashes down on me even harder while sucking harder on my neck, and I feel her start to contract around my cock. After I know she is satisfied I cum hard, spilling my warm seed inside of her.

I lay there in complete awe of this beautiful creature before me. "Bella, why didn't you allow me to return the favor?" I ask. She smiles and informs me that sometimes all she requires is just to feel me and know I belong to her forever. I smile as the doorbell rings.

"Honey, slip some pants on and answer that, will you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm a mess," I answer, but she gives me the look. So I slip on my pants and go.

It's Jasper.

"Jasper, what's going on man?" My brother looks totally haggard, and I think he's been crying.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" he asks in a low voice. "Outside."

"Um sure," I utter as I'm walking out the doorway. My hair is messy and I don't have a shirt or shoes on. I have a rather large hickey-compliment of my possessive wife-which I spotted as I passed the mirror in the hallway. Oh hell who am I kidding, I look freshly fucked.

I follow Jasper out onto the porch.

"So what's wrong little brother?" I ask as I lean up against the porch railing. Jasper inhales a deep breath while trying to suck back his tears. He reaches his hand forward and in it, he holds a letter. It looks like he has wadded it up a few times and re-opened it.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Go on, read it." He insists as he starts pacing back and forth.

I open it and begin to read.

_Hey Jasper,_

_I know it's been a long time since I have last seen you, boy. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten you. Never forget that you belong to me Jasper and no one else. Alice can't have you for very much longer. I will come for you soon, be prepared._

_Love, James_

My anxiety immediately kicked in as I finished reading the short message, and I began to shake.

"Look at the post mark," Jasper said as he turned the envelope around showing me. "Forks," he says.

My hand flew up to my mouth in disbelief.

"How? I don't understand...this can't be right Jasper." I paused and reflected on the past. "I can't deal with this shit anymore. I have a family to protect now, Bella and my daughters, God help me." I gasped out.

"I thought he was dead Carlisle, I mean, didn't you?" he asked, kicking at nothing with his boot.

"Yes, I thought that had been resolved," I replied. "Have you shown this to Rosalie?"

"No, I didn't want to worry Rosalie concerning this. She just had the baby a couple of weeks ago and Emmett wouldn't appreciate me upsetting her so soon."

"Well Jasper it could have been one of those fluke things, ya know? James could have written it three years ago, and it got lost somewhere in the postal system. Then after it was found they just forwarded it to you." I speculated.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It just gives me the creeps. I've felt like someone's been watching me for the past couple of months. I don't feel safe and I am thinking that I might just pack up and move Alice and I to another state. Maybe I will finally ask her to marry me." He paused deep in thought. "She's stood by me through everything, the probation, and all those doctor appointments, until I was completely recovered. I love her and I want us to have our own family."

"I know what you mean; Bella has stood faithfully by me through everything as well. It was tough serving those six months in prison, missing the birth of my babies. Hell I'm still on probation. It makes it hard to get a respectable job. If it wasn't for all the money mom left us in her will. I wouldn't be able to provide shit for my family."

Our mother had put away most of the money from Dad's life insurance policies, leaving the three of us everything in equal amounts. We also still have the house and property. It just sits there; it feels like the only piece of our mother we have left. Well other than the stone that her and my father lie underneath.

"I was thinking I could take this letter to Charlie. Maybe he could run it for fingerprints, talk to the post office." Jasper contemplated.

"I think that's a valid idea Jasper. Charlie seems to have a soft spot for you," I said crossing my arms.

Charlie has accepted me and treats me well. Even so, I can tell I wasn't what he had dreamed of for his little girl. I guess now that I have daughters, I can understand that. However, I would like to believe that I would give someone the benefit of a doubt concerning their past.

"Yeah, he still worries that I might snap, I think. But I won't, for the most part; I think I'll be okay. It's just that, well, I really thought James was dead," he whispered the last part, peering off into the distance as if remembering something important.

"He is dead Jasper, that letter is just some random occurrence." My little brother nodded his head in agreement.

"I noticed that there wasn't a return address on the envelope. I'll bet he wrote that while he was staying in that flea bag of a motel." I pondered.

"How do you know where he was staying at last Carlisle?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Oh, don't you remember? It was on the news, whenever they were searching for him," I replied.

"That's right, well I guess I'll go for now," Jasper said as he took the letter back from me and turned to walk away.

"Jasper," I called, "who do you think killed James…if he is dead?"

"You brother, I'd bet my life on it."

**The End**


	26. Chapter 26

SM owns Carlisle and his crazy ex-girlfriend.

**This is right after Carlisle and Bella had their big argument over sex. But I thought it might be in poor taste given in later chapters you find out the Cullen children were abused. Keep in mind the writing is from when I first started and I didn't really change it. : ) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks Mizzdee my wonderful beta who I am sure was going nuts reading this one. I know this is far below what you expect from me and I bet it was driving you insane. Which I must say makes me giggle a lot…lol.**

Bad Boys

Chapter Ten

**Outtake:** Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

Carlisle had called my phone at 4:30 am, drunk and still not in a very pleasant mood. He keeps saying the same shit repeatedly. "Stay away from me, Bella. You're a fucking cock tease." blah, blah, blah. What's a girl to do with a drunk ex boyfriend? Hang up and turn the freaking phone off, that's what. There certainly wasn't any "working things out" in his current condition that was for sure.

When I turned my phone back on I had several voice mails from Carlisle. He was still calling me a fucking bitch and telling me to pick up my phone. Dumb ass, I have a cell phone, it wasn't like I was screening my calls. I knew that I still loved him but after awhile the name calling had gotten to me. I was getting slightly angry with him. Alice said that was a positive thing. I needed to get really mad to get over him.

I skipped two days of school the following week. I couldn't face Carlisle knowing I wasn't even supposed to look in his direction. Alice had said Carlisle had been in a foul mood those two days. Great, I just know he'll be in one today as well. I started giving myself a little pep talk. _I'll just get out of my truck and ignore him. I can still talk to the others. He's wasn't my boss after all_. _Fuck him and the horse he rode in on, or should I say hog._ I laughed at my little joke.

I pulled into my usual spot and, God bless Alice, she walked over to my truck and escorted me over to that bunch of criminals. I didn't even glance at that asshole for fear of what hurtful words he might say.

"Hi everyone," I greeted in my normal tone of voice. Edward was quick on the comeback.

"Well Hellooooo Bella and how are you doing this fine morning?" he asked walking over in my direction.

"Good thanks and you?" I asked sweetly.

"Mmmm, I'm doing very well thanks. How about I escort you to class?" he asked while throwing his arm over my shoulder and walking me towards the building. Alice and Jasper were beside us and I could hear the footfalls of the other three following close behind us.

"I was just thinking that since you're a free woman and all now that maybe I could take you shopping for a new pair of shoes," he said laughing at his own little joke. He looked back over his shoulder, no doubt taunting Carlisle.

"Edward," I said flatly. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I feel sure that you will change your mind given a little more time with me. I have wonderful skills in the bedroom," he stated while opening the door for us to go through. Then he took his finger and poked me in the ribs effectively getting a giggle out of me. _Flirt much_?

"Edward," Carlisle huffed and gave him that frosty look in warning.

"What? I'm breaking no rules here. You broke up with _her_ remember that? She's a free agent now, so to speak. I am very interested in getting to know my new best friend." Edward stared intently back at Carlisle not backing down in the slightest.

"Shall we Bella?" Edward took my hand at that point walking me away from the others. He left me just inside the door of my first morning class.

Great now I've gone from one problem to another. I can't concentrate on anything that's going on and Charlie will kill me if my grades drop suddenly. Fuck, I can't even get that damn song to stop playing in my head…_bad boys, bad boys what 'cha gonna do what 'cha gonna do when they come for you? _It's going to be a long fucking day.

When lunch time finally arrived I decided I would slip out the door and hide in my truck from everyone. I just couldn't deal with any more crap. Grabbing my sketch pad and pencils I slid safely inside my truck seat. No sign of anyone anywhere, thank you God.

My phone chirped letting me know I had a text from Alice.

_Where are you? Ali_

_Hiding out in my truck, alone time, Bella_

_Okay if you need me let me know, Ali._

_I won't…go kiss your boyfriend, Bella._

I pulled out my sketch pad and started drawing Carlisle. I drew the four different faces I had seen, cold and steely eyed, slightly happy, lust filled, and _pissed off_. I called it the four faces of an asshole. I laughed a little to myself at that one. All too soon the bell rang, and I was back in class. The rest of the day went by a little more quickly.

I took my time getting to my truck, hoping to avoid any confrontation with Edward or Carlisle. However, to no avail because Edward found me and threw his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him and trying to look into my eyes. What the fuck? So I gave him 'The Look' and he dropped his hand leading me over toward his bike.

"Would you like to take a ride with me, Bella?" he asked while grinning at me mischievously.

"No thanks, I really have other things I need to get done," I explained. "Missing two days of school leaves a lot of work for me to make up."

"Oh come on Bella just a short…_ride_," he said suggestively while looking straight at Carlisle like he had won the fucking lottery.

"No Edward I can't." I was now rocking back and forth on my feet and biting my lip.

"Please," he begged doing his best pouty face.

"I said no," I stated with a harsh edge to my tone of voice.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fucking bitch," he muttered. Oh no, he did not just go there! That's does it, I am officially pissed off.

"Did you just call me a bitch, Edward? Because I'm thinking that I must have misunderstood you," I said crossing my arms and daring him to admit it.

"Why yes Bella, I did just call you a fucking bitch. No wonder you can't keep a man. You, my dear, are a prude."

So I reached up and grabbed him by that stupid nose ring of his. "Listen here asshole, the days of Bella Swan being nice are over. You will not get anywhere near this prudes pussy, dickhead." I then let it go and fuck me but he was pissed. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled my face up towards him and before I knew what I was doing I had effectively kneed him in his groin. Then I turned around looking at everyone's shocked faces. Edward was holding his package and groaning. _Ah, poor thing_.

"Well I've effectively gotten two men to hate me within one week. I'm up for another round," I shouted. Carlisle smirked and I just happened to see it as I glanced around. Round two had officially begun.

I reached down and picked up a rock from the pavement and threw it right past Carlisle's left ear. I bet he felt the wind off of that one. Yes I know that throwing rocks is childish and uncalled for. Carlisle was stunned and, before he could react, I came barreling toward him lifting my foot and kicking him in his shin. I looked up at him, slapped my hands together to get the dust off, so to speak, then looked back up at him and said. "Fuck you, fuck you, and especially you," I said looking at Edward. "Now, I just feel all kinds of better."

"Did you just kick me Bella?" Carlisle asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"My goodness, you _are_ a clever one there babe. Your grades must be outstanding," I huffed.

The mother fucker laughed at me again, not a good thing to do in my current state of mind. I was seeing red and I had found the target my missile was seeking.

"Bella," Alice warned. "Calm down sweetie, remember who you're dealing with."

"Alice," I said calmly. "I know exactly who I'm dealing with." I hauled off and kicked his other shin as well. He actually said 'ouch' and I rolled my eyes. "That's all you've got, '_ouch_'? What a pussy thing to say Carlisle," I challenged. "I think you can do better than that." This time my punch landed right in his stomach. He didn't even react to it but damn it hurt my hand, it was throbbing.

"Are you quite finished, Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Before I could answer him Rosalie walked over and I had that bad feeling in my gut. You know the one you get right before you get your ass kicked. She was a girl after all and she didn't care to hit one.

"Damn it," I said rolling my eyes.

Carlisle held his hand up to her motioning for her to stop, she did. Why I am not afraid of two grown men yet one blonde woman can scare the living shit out of me. Oh yeah, she had effectively kicked my ass already.

Carlisle then walked over to me. "Bella you never cease to amaze me. Every time I think I have you all figured out you go and do something completely out of your character," he said smiling at me. "Sweetheart do you have any idea how hard my dick is right now?"

Was he serious? _Don't smile back, don't smile back. _But I couldn't help the grin that I'm sure looked stupid across my face.

"Hard?" I asked curiously. He grabbed my hand and everyone turned their heads as he pressed his hard cock against it. "That's um, re-really hard," I stuttered out. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"So, are you going to take care of it for me?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You still have that condom?" I asked. He shook his head 'no' and walked me over to his bike. He picked up his helmet and placed it securely on my head looking lovingly into my eyes.

"Bella," he said with a smirk. "Is pms always this bad for you? I'm just asking so that I can jot this date down on my calendar," he said smiling mischievously while placing his leg over the seat. I slapped the back of his head playfully.

"You don't have to work today?" I asked.

"No I'm taking my girlfriend out to eat and then I'm going to pop her cherry, you mind?" My stomach did a summersault from his lusty words. I put both arms around his waist as we pulled out of the parking lot. I've got my boyfriend back.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi Everyone,

No, this is not an outtake for Bad Boys, Sorry. However, this is an announcement that Bad Boys Two is in the works right now. This one will be focusing on Jasper more so then Carlisle. It seems things have taken a bad turn for our boy. There will still be plenty of Carlisle and the rest of the gang to love though. I am considering using the other outtakes as flashbacks, so I will be closing this story out. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write part two. If you would like to put me on author alert than you will be notified as soon as it starts posting. Love you all and Thanks, Diane


End file.
